A Love Thing
by zfj
Summary: After entering high school, Gohan must keep a low profile if he wants to live life of normalcy. However, a high profile curious classmate finds clues that interest her, question her family's legacy, and entice feelings of warmth inside of her.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1- Introduction

Videl looked down at her watch. _Late Again,_ she thought as she ran down the halls of Orange Star High School. She rounded the corner and saw her classroom. She busted open the door.

"Sorry I am late," she interrupted the teacher the second she entered the classroom.

"It's not a problem Videl," the teacher said understandably although slightly irritated.

Videl walked up to the fourth row where her friends were sitting. Her two best childhood friends Erasa and Sharpner smiled at her arrival.

"Another morning of crime?" Erasa asked in her cherry mood.

"Yeah," was all Videl said happy she could catch a break.

"Let me guess, another guy shooting up a bank?" Erasa asked.

Videl sighed. "You got it. Second time this week."

"Good thing the city has you," Sharpner explained.

"Yeah," she agreed.

The three close friends decided to end their conversation there. They didn't want to get in trouble so early in the year for talking in class. Erasa in particular needed to keep quiet because she was a major chatterbox and has gotten in trouble before. Sharpner also got in trouble sometimes but not just for talking in class. Videl was generally quieter. She attempted to pay attention but her mind quickly drifted.

Videl looked over a few seats and saw a new kid in the classroom. He had just enrolled a few days ago and seemed quiet. He was a tall young man with black hair. He was dressed nicely. She knew everybody in this school since she was very young and it wasn't so often they got new students at Orange Star. She remembered a few days ago when he entered the classroom when Erasa jumped up and invited him to sit by her.

 _She is always so inviting,_ Videl thought ever so slightly irritated that there might be the prospect of another friend in their tight-knit trio.

Classes went by quickly and lunch was at hand. Finally the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa beamed as the students got up for lunch.

 _I guess she will invite him to lunch. Again._ Videl thought to herself as he looked over to the young man.

"Want to join us for lunch?" Erasa asked putting on a friendly face.

Videl looked at him carefully. The new kid seemed a little lonely and had denied Erasa's lunch request a few times now. She wasn't upset about that at all. However, It didn't make sense to Videl why he would deny that request. What was really odd to Videl was surprised that he didn't immediately jump at the opportunity to hang out with her. After all, she was famous and the daughter of Hercule Satan. Erasa didn't invite many to eat lunch with their group.

 _Perhaps she has a little crush on the new kid,_ Videl thought. She laughed under her breath at the thought.

"Why not?" Gohan said surprising Videl and Erasa.

Sharpner seemed a tad annoyed at this prospect, but went along with it.

 _Maybe he is just really shy and he is finally coming out of his shell a little,_ Videl thought.

"Great!" Erasa said and led the way to where they ate lunch. They walked outside on the lawn of Orange Star High School towards some trees where some other students were sitting.

The four sat down underneath a tree. The weather was pleasant, typical of an early fall day. Gohan took out a capsule, dropped it on the ground, and it opened to reveal a large lunch box.

"Wow, why do you have such a large lunch box Gohan?" Erasa asked.

Gohan looked up to her with a smile. "I eat a lot of food."

"I'll say! We hardly know anything about you Gohan," Erasa mentioned. "Tell us a little about you?"

"Well there's not much more about me than I already said," Gohan mentioned.

"Well, we know you have a horrible commute from way out in the middle of nowhere," Erasa remarked.

"Yeah. I live with my mom and brother in the mountains," Gohan added.

At this point, Gohan was eating a large dish. He ate incredibly fast which was noted by Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. Videl looked almost in awe at the food he was consuming.

"How do you stay so thin?" Sharpner asked.

"Well, I guess I walk a lot which burns calories," Gohan proclaimed.

"Crazy" was all Sharpner could say. He went on to say, "Well I stay thin by working out all the time."

Videl sighed at Sharpner's cocky remark. Ignoring Sharpner, she thought, _that is weird. I don't think I have ever seen anybody eat so much!_

"What about you guys?" Gohan muffled with his mouth full.

 _Gross,_ Videl thought.

Erasa chuckled at Gohan's manners. "Well, mom is in the beauty industry, if you couldn't tell" Erasa said with pride. One could tell that she put a lot of time into her hair.

Sharpner let out air in a chuckle. "Well, I am a martial artist just like Videl"

Videl huffed.

"What about you Videl? What do you like to do?" Gohan asked.

She turned her head at him and stared in shock. _Is it possible that he doesn't know who I am?_ Videl thought to herself. She hadn't encountered this before.

Sharpner and Erasa looked at Gohan oddly.

Gohan began to sweat. He knew something was out of place. _Was it something I said?_

"Wha- what?" Gohan stuttered nervously.

Gohan knew he was a little awkward having grown up around his dad's friends, far away from a large metropolitan area like the West City-Satan City metro. Being from the mountains, he wondered if every move he made was correct.

"You _can't_ possibly not know who she is," Erasa explained bewildered.

Gohan gulped. "Umm, she is Videl?" He said hoping that was the right answer.

Gohan knew that she helped the police with something every now and then but didn't know any specifics.

 _That's crazy,_ Videl thought.

"Videl Satan!" Erasa blatantly said.

Gohan was drawing a blank. Was he supposed to know who or what Videl did? He was very nervous because he didn't know where this was going. _Perhaps she is popular at this school,_ Gohan thought.

"Umm," Gohan muttered.

"Videl Satan, the crime fighter? Daughter of the greatest martial arts champion of all time?" Sharpner chimed in.

Gohan looked at the three nervously. He was beginning to regret Erasa's lunch proposition. He really didn't like being in these situations where he was the odd man out.

Videl couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She could tell Gohan was drawing a blank. Was it possible that her father's image didn't make it out there in the mountains? She had never met anybody who didn't know who her father was. _What does this mean?_ Videl thought to herself.

"Hercule Satan?" Sharpner got closer to his face trying to get some sense in Gohan.

Ding. It popped in his head. Gohan was all of a sudden surprised. He remembered. Hercule Satan, the man who stole credit for defeating the epic monster, Cell. The man who discounted anything he or his friends did on this earth. The man that thought he and his friends are tricksters. The man who called _his father_ a trickster. He remembered his father at the Cell Games, the last time he ever saw him.

His face became depressed at the thought. He had just gone from a surprised facial expression to a saddened one within a matter of seconds. Videl took note.

 _Gohan looks like he just found out his family died or something,_ Videl thought without having the slightest clue what was going on inside Gohan's head.

Gohan immediately returned to normal realizing what was going on.

"That's incredible!" Gohan said with fake excitement.

While Gohan was surprised at this development, he wasn't really excited. Videl looked at his facial expression and took note at the fakeness. She could tell. She looked at so many faces over the years, both good and bad. She knew when someone was lying or at least hiding some truth.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. What luck? He thought entering high school would lead him to a life of normalcy but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He was really happy he was talking to someone his own age and what he thought had normal lives. The only problem is that Videl _Satan_ is anything but normal to him. Now she will remind him of a past, a _dark_ past.

"So did your dad teach you martial arts?" Gohan forced out trying to not think about his dad.

"He has helped me, but I wouldn't call it teaching me," Videl said slightly irritated. "These days, he mostly just sits around laying in the wealth he has accumulated after defeating Cell."

Gohan picked up on the slightly irritation in her voice. This made him smile ever so slightly. Videl also took note on that smile from Gohan. _Was that fake or real?_ Videl thought.

"Oh come on, he needs to take a break every now and then," Sharpner added.

"Whatever," Videl said still irritated.

 _Back to Gohan,_ Videl thought. _I still cannot believe he didn't know about me. At least he knows something about my dad but how could he not make the connection?_

Gohan was also thinking about the whole situation. _Wow, I really need to be prepared for this sort of stuff. I made myself look like a fool in front of my new friends._ However, Gohan couldn't believe that he was calling the daughter of Hercule her friend but these three are the closest he had as friends.

The four enjoyed the rest of their lunch and went back to their classes. The classes went by with no interruption and the four were about to part ways.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch today Erasa," Gohan said happily.

"Of course! We are your friends!" Erasa explained.

 _Whoa slow down there Erasa,_ Videl thought. _We hardly know anything about Gohan._

Sharpner was also having similar thoughts. _Why are we calling him a friend? He is kind of nerdy and from the mountains,_ Sharpner thought.

"How are you getting home Gohan?" Erasa asked?

Gohan was about to say nonchalantly that he was going to fly but quickly stopped himself reminding himself that he is trying to live a normal life.

"Umm, walk?" Gohan blurted out. _Crap._

He didn't know what to say. He had no back up plan. He didn't think this through. _I should have figured out what I was going to say before I came here,_ Gohan thought.

 _Walk? Doesn't he live far away from here?_ Videl thought.

"Walk? I thought you lived far out in the 439 district," Videl reminded him. She took careful note of his facial expression.

"Umm, well what I meant to say is walk towards the center of town where my mom will pick me up. She is running errands," Gohan lied.

Videl eyed him which made Gohan nervous.

"Oh! That makes sense," Erasa said while Sharpner nodded his head.

 _No it doesn't,_ Videl said still eyeing Gohan. _No, no no. None of this makes any sense. Why would his mom come out all the way from the 439 district to pick him up? That has to be a few hours even with a capsule jet,_ Videl thought. She decided to let it go for now.

Videl nodded her head. Gohan waved goodbye sweating from his nervousness.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Gohan said cheerfully trying to hide the fact that he had just lied.

Gohan walked in the other direction than Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner were headed.

"Can you believe that?" Videl said frustrated.

"What?" Sharpner asked as the three walked along the sidewalk.

"That pathetic excuse that Gohan made up just now," Videl groaned.

"Oh come on Videl! He is from the mountains and probably doesn't have many friends. He was just really nervous and it came out wrong, that's all," Erasa explained trying to talk some sense in Videl.

Videl decided to let it go. Truthfully, she wasn't excited at Erasa inviting him into the group. She wasn't about to say that just yet. She was curious of the new kid and wanted to learn more before ultimately judging him but she knew he was lying and she _hated_ that. After all, she makes it her work to take out the bad guys who lie all the time. What good is Gohan if he lies? The three continued to walk towards their homes however Videl needed to fly home. She was just keeping her closest friends company.

Gohan was high above the clouds flying home at this point. He was pondering a few things from school. This has been the first real social contact he had after entering this school earlier this week. _Well, I guess it could have been worse,_ Gohan thought.

He still couldn't believe that Videl was the daughter of Hercule. How could that lying cheat have a daughter? He learned to forgive him even if he was never to meet him in person again after the Cell games. His dad always taught forgiveness. To him, the world champion was his dad, not some fraud. He was sad that the world didn't know this but this also allowed his life to be calm and out of the lime light unlike Hercule or Videl. He didn't blame anything Hercule did on Videl. It just so happens one of his friends is the daughter of that man.

Gohan began to descend into the quaint picturesque valley where he lived. Mountains surrounded him with a small stream nearby his house. He landed on the soft grass outside his house.

"Big bro!" Goten yelled out running over to him jumping up to give Gohan a hug.

"Hey there squirt, what have you been up to?" Gohan asked.

"I have been training!" Goten chirped.

"Training?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Yeah! Mom is teaching me!" Goten said happily.

 _Wow, mom sure has changed,_ Gohan thought as he entered his house.

"How was your day Gohan?" Chi Chi asked.

"It was good," Gohan replied. _Or interesting,_ Gohan thought.

Back at the Satan household, Videl punched one of the many punching bags in his father's gym. His father's students frequented that gym though there was nobody in it but herself right now. She hit the bag once again, pounding her frustration out. She was a little upset that her best friend, Erasa, was inviting Gohan into their group so easily. What they had was special or so she thought.

What was even more upsetting is that Erasa was inviting Gohan into their group without realizing he was lying. She had no idea why Gohan would lie about something so trivial like his transportation method to get home, but the lying just asked more questions. Did he really live in the 439 district? Did he really not know who she was? How did he really get home? What is he hiding?

She was also frustrated that this had enveloped her thoughts for the past few hours. _He is just some lying skinny boy,_ Videl thought. Despite this thinking, she thought that Gohan was sincerely happy and a caring person albeit shy. He just has a positive vibe when you were around him. She wasn't sure why though. He was sort of an enigma and she wanted to learn more. Although she partially made up her mind about Gohan, she was going to let him continue to be in the group so she could understand more about him. Something about him she found interesting. She picked him out of so many people to find interesting which was disconcerting to her, but she had to fill a void. Yes, Gohan was not entirely to be trusted, but there was much to learn.

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to update often. I expect this this fanfic to be roughly 30-40k words when completed. This is the story of Gohan and Videl ultimately falling in love. I have lots of ideas for this story.


	2. The Chase

Chapter 2 – The Chase

It was Monday, the start of a new week and a fresh start for Gohan. This will be his third week at Orange Star High School. He very much would like to forget the end of last week where he had a minor mishap with his new friends, or more specifically Videl Satan. Excited yet a little nervous for the new week, Gohan said his goodbyes to his mother and brother and flew off to Orange Star High School.

Piercing through the sky at incredible speeds, it normally took Gohan about 15 minutes to arrive at Satan City from his house in the 439 district. He was a bit early this morning so as he was approaching Satan City, he wanted to see more of the city where he went to school. He landed on the outskirts of town in a wooded grassy area to avoid detection. The last thing he would want is for somebody to see him flying. He began to jog toward school but veered to go check out the rest of town.

The city was a lot different than he was used to. Even though he frequented Capsule Corp., it was on private property and there wasn't much foot traffic. This was different. There were all sorts of people walking on the sidewalks. People were getting coffee before they went to work or reading the news.

However, as Gohan was walking around the city, he heard some loud noises coming from around a corner. Curious, he walked around a corner and all of a sudden heard gun shots.

"Let's go!"

He saw 3 men running toward a van firing gunshots behind them at car. Gohan presumed they were police. He instantly wanted help.

Quickly thinking, he took off his shirt leaving him with an undershirt to protect his identity. He immediately powered into his Super Saiyan transformation. He threw his shirt behind some bushes. Running out in the middle of the street, he saw the van headed towards him. The 3 men were shooting behind them as the police pursued them.

As soon as the driver locked eyes on Gohan, it was already too late. Gohan braced himself to stop the van. The van hit Gohan while he grabbed the bumper and slowed the van down quickly. The engine of the van was revving yet the van was not moving thanks to Gohan.

"What the!" The driver yelled in disbelief.

One of the passengers jumped out and began firing at Gohan. Eye witnesses yelled horrified at the rapid fire. With his Saiyan powers, the bullets had no effect on him and dropped down to the ground. Realizing the bullet had no effect, the man charged Gohan attempting to take him down. He threw a punch directly at Gohan's face and he made contact.

"Damn! I think he just broke my hand!" the man shouted back to his group.

Smirking, Gohan lightly punched the man in the stomach and he fell towards the ground in pain. The driver realizing that this situation was hopeless decided to escape leaving one of his men reeling in pain on the ground.

Gohan could have easily flown to catch up to stop him from his escape, but he decided to form a weak energy blast from his body. He fired the weak blast toward the escaping van and it hit the van causing it to crash. The van didn't make it far.

The police got out of their cars and stared at Gohan in disbelief.

"Thank you so much young man!" a police officer said arriving to the scene. Gohan smiled back.

"Let's get you and your group rounded up," the officer told the man reeling in pain on the street.

"Who are you?" The officer said looking back up to no one. "Where did he disappear to?"

"Officer!"

The police officer looked up. It was Videl Satan.

"Ms. Videl!" The officer said happily.

"What the heck happened here?" Videl asked surveying the area.

There was a van not far from where she was standing flipped over. There was also a guy in pain on the ground. It hardly looked like police work to Videl.

"Oh you should have seen it! A golden haired fighter came in out of nowhere!" The officer explained.

Not far from that scene, Gohan could hear the conversation. He had to quickly leave the area as he could sense Videl rapidly approaching. He didn't dare get caught in Super Saiyan form in front of Videl. It all happened so quickly, Gohan had no idea how Videl managed to get there so fast.

Gohan took a minute to ponder, _How did she know there was a crime scene taking place?_ Gohan put his shirt back on. He had to get to class soon because school was about to begin.

"Gohan!"

Gohan was alerted to his name. His anxiety level just went way up. He turned his head slowly. He knew who it was.

"Hi Videl," Gohan said in uneasy yet cheery voice.

"What are you doing here?" Videl asked as her eyes squinting.

"Oh, I was just out for a morning stroll," Gohan said. "You?"

"Did you see what happened here?" Videl asked ignoring Gohan's response.

"No, I just got here, what happened?" Gohan said looking at a flipped over van.

"There's no way you didn't hear the gun shots that just occurred," Videl tried to reason.

"Gun shots? No, I must have missed it," Gohan countered.

Videl's intuition was telling her not to buy Gohan's story but she decided to let it go. She hardly knew the kid except for the huge lie he told the other day. She sighed.

"Class is in 5 minutes," Videl mentioned.

"Yeah, we better get to class," Gohan said nervously.

"How are you getting back to class?" Videl asked.

"Well, I guess I will walk?" Gohan blurted without thinking.

 _Crap, even if I ran as fast as any human could run, I would still be late,_ Gohan thought.

"Yeah right, there's no way you will make it there in time," Videl said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be late," Gohan said back.

Videl sighed. _I guess I can give him a ride,_ Videl thought.

Videl threw one of the many capsules on the ground revealing a Capsule Corp. Copter.

"Here, I'll give you a ride," Videl offered.

Gohan began to grow more nervous. He had to accept else he would be late and the school might alert his mother.

"Okay, thank you," Gohan said.

"Don't mention it," Videl said back.

The two got inside her copter. It was very new and fancy. Gohan could tell it was the top of the line from Capsule Corp. He wasn't surprised at all by her copter because of the money she must had.

"Well what happened was some golden haired warrior came out of nowhere and defeated those criminals," Videl explained irritated. "That is my job."

"Well, he probably just wanted to help," Gohan added trying to calm the situation a little.

"Yeah, well he should find his own city to help. There are other cities on this planet," Videl said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Gohan partially agreed.

What Videl didn't know was that she was complaining about the very person she was talking to. This irked Gohan . The two were headed toward Orange Star High School, just a few minutes away in Videl's fast copter. Avoiding the awkward silence, Gohan tried to continue the conversation.

"So, is this how you get to the criminals?" Gohan concluded.

"Yep," was all Videl said.

 _I cannot believe I am giving a ride for Gohan,_ Videl thought. Videl has only ever given his two best friends, Sharpner and Erasa rides and here she was, giving Gohan a ride. This wasn't the message she wanted to send to Gohan.

"Say, how did you get to Satan City today?" Videl asked Gohan.

Gohan tensed up a little. "Umm, I flew."

"Flew? Do you have some sort of plane?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, our family has a jet," Gohan responded.

It wasn't a complete lie. Bulma, daughter of the president of Capsule Corporation had given his family a jet. They just had no use for it.

 _A jet? His parents must have some money if they could afford a jet,_ Videl thought.

"Maybe I can see it later," Videl asked curious.

"Well, not today. It's in West City being worked on," Gohan lied.

The copter landed on the roof of Orange Star High and the two swiftly got out of the copter. Videl pressed the button on the side of the copter which allowed it to return to the capsule. Videl picked up the capsule off the ground ready to go to class.

"Don't tell anybody that I gave you a ride. I don't want people getting the wrong message," Videl insisted.

"Umm, Okay," Gohan said not sure what the big deal was.

The two went down a flight of stairs from the roof and opened the door. There stood Erasa.

 _Crap,_ Videl thought. She had really hoped nobody would see her and Gohan together coming from the roof. The last thing she wanted was her best friend making wild assumptions.

"Whoa! Umm, Videl, why are you and Gohan coming from the roof," Erasa said with a smile.

Videl was caught in a tight place. If she admitted that she gave Gohan a ride from somewhere, Erasa would start thinking crazy ideas. If she lied, Erasa would be able to know and then assume something big was being kept secret. Even if she lied, what would she say? _I could say we were just talking up on the roof,_ Videl thought. _No. No! She'll just think even crazier thoughts._

"She gave me a ride," Gohan blurted out.

"Ooh, where were you two?" Erasa asked with a smirk on her face.

"Just stop it Erasa. I ran into Gohan near downtown and I offered to give him a ride so he wouldn't be late," Videl explained.

"Sure Videl. That's got to be it. Are you sure there is nothing you don't want to tell your very best friend in the whole wide world," Erasa insinuated.

"No!" Videl yelled gaining attention in the hallway.

In a much more quiet whisper, "Look what you are making me do! Stop it Erasa! There is absolutely nothing between me and Gohan. I was just trying to be friendly."

Gohan didn't know what to make of this conversation. He didn't understand what the issue was. He stood there trying to see if he should say anything else.

"Sure Videl," Erasa said disbelievingly.

Erasa decided to let it go. The three went to class and met Sharpner in front of the door.

"Sharpner! You would never guess what just-" Erasa said but was interrupted.

"Erasa! Don't tell anybody!" Videl hissed.

"Okay! Okay." Erasa said in defeat.

"What?" Sharpner asked confused.

"Never mind, let's just go to class," Videl said, glad this situation was over.

The four went up to their respective seats on the fourth row. The four sat next to each other which made it difficult not to socialize and talk during class. The four remained silent through the first several classes. Soon lunch was at hand and the bell rang signaling Gohan's favorite time of the day. Time to eat.

The kids of Orange Star High scattered throughout the school and ate with their respective friend groups. Gohan went outside in the front underneath a tree not far where he had lunch with Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa last week.

"He's all alone over there. I thought he would just sit with us again without us having to invite him," Erasa mentioned as the three sat down on the grass.

"Good," Videl said arms crossed.

"What? How can you say that?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know if I want him eating with us," Videl mentioned.

"Why not? He's so nice and sweet," Erasa defended him.

"Because he is a liar," Videl retorted back.

"How can you say that?" Erasa questioned confused.

"You know he lied about his mom flying him out there. He first said he walked then changed his story. Who walks that far? He's hiding something and you can tell when he gets all nervous," Videl said.

"Oh come on Videl, you know he is just super shy. He probably just said the wrong thing on accident," Erasa tried to explain.

"Yeah, well I don't totally buy it," Videl explained.

"You even gave him a ride today! You must like him a little," Erasa mentioned.

"Yeah, well I felt bad because he was going to be late since he said he was going to walk to school from downtown," Videl explained.

"You have never been the type to give a ride to just anyone," Erasa muttered.

"Well, I umm-" Videl was at a loss of words.

It was true, she didn't give rides to just anyone. Maybe it was the curious nature of Gohan that made her give in. Heck, she even offered to give him a ride first. She could have just let him walk back to school. He would have been a bit late but her reputation was on the line. She couldn't just give random boys a ride to school. She didn't approve and her father most certainly would throw a fit.

"It's okay Videl, I just want Gohan to feel accepted into our friend circle. He is really shy and just needs a little push in the right direction." Erasa explained.

Erasa was always super nice to new people that showed up to school. Even if other friend groups didn't accept them, Erasa would try to still be nice to them even if they didn't get accepted in to their tight knit friend circle. Most new students were shy and were intimidated by Videl and Sharpner. However, Gohan was a little different.

"Just give it a few weeks," Erasa said. "If you still can't stand him, we don't have to invite him to lunch anymore," Erasa compromised.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this," Sharpner mentioned.

"What do you think Sharpner?" Erasa said.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy, kind of scrawny, but nice," Sharpner mentioned.

"So?" Erasa said hoping to get more out of Sharpner.

"I am okay with whatever you two choose," Sharpner agreed.

"Fine, let's invite him over," Videl said a little annoyed.

 _At least I get to learn more about him even if I think he lies about stupid stuff. He seems really smart so that might be a plus later down the roads,_ Videl thought.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa yelled across the grassy field.

Gohan perked up after inhaling copious amounts of food. Gohan looked over to who was calling. It was Erasa. Erasa signaled Gohan to come over. Gohan gulped wondering what was up. He grabbed his bag and lunchbox and ran over.

"Hey! Why are you sitting there alone? Come eat with us," Erasa said.

Gohan saw that Erasa was cheery as usual but Videl and Sharpner showed little emotion.

"Thank you," Gohan said happily glad he was invited again.

"So, what did you do last weekend?" Erasa asked.

"Well I went over to my godmother's house and umm helped her with some stuff," Gohan explained.

"Oh cool! Where does your godmother live?" Erasa asked.

"West City," Gohan answered.

"Oh wow, you must spend a lot of time travelling," Erasa explained.

 _Yeah that is weird. He must spend so much time in that jet every day,_ Videl thought.

"Yeah but sometimes I stay over there," Gohan mentioned.

That was entirely false. Sometimes Gohan would stay over at his godmother, Bulma Briefs' house. Gohan didn't dare say who his godmother was. He knew of Bulma's reputation and couldn't risk telling his new firends because they might know who she was.

"Oh that's cool," Erasa said.

"Gohan, I cannot believe how much you are eating," Sharpner said in awe as Gohan consumed yet another dish of food.

"Yeah, I am always hungry if you couldn't tell," Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah no kidding," Sharpner added.

"What about you guys, what did you do last weekend?" Gohan asked between bites.

"Well, I trained most of the day Saturday. I always take at least one day off to rest my body which was Sunday." Videl explained.

"Wow, you must be really strong," Gohan said believingly.

"Yeah she is. They say that only her dad is stronger in the whole wide world," Sharpner added.

"I try," Videl said. "Other than train, I watched my dad not train as always. Sometimes I wonder how he can maintain his strength."

Gohan took note of this. This had been the second time she had been a little critical of her father. _What does that mean?_ Gohan thought.

"So Gohan, what do you normally do after school when you get home?" Videl asked.

Erasa was happy that Videl was being semi friendly now with Gohan. Sharpner had also showed interest in Gohan. _Maybe this means that we will all be friends after all,_ Erasa thought.

"Well, we live in the middle of nowhere. It's really beautiful. I usually play with my little brother or help mom with something," Gohan mentioned.

 _What about his dad?_ Videl thought. She didn't want to ask though, at least not yet.

"Wow it must be really pretty out there. I never get out of the city so like I have no idea what life is like out there," Erasa explained.

"You can see so many stars at night," Gohan mentioned.

"Sounds beautiful," Erasa said.

The end of lunch bell sounded and the four gathered their belongings and headed back inside for class. They all had the same class together. They also stayed in the same room and teachers rotated out of that room each period. Gohan was so used to moving it was a little difficult to just sit in one place for so long. Thankfully they had mini breaks throughout the day. Finally, the school day ended and the three left their classroom.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Gohan asked out in the hall.

The hall was bustling with students excited to leave for the day. The four of them stood outside their classroom chatting.

"Probably go home and work out," Sharpner mentioned.

"I dunno, I think I have to go shopping with mom," Erasa said.

"Well, I am going to probably go home and train some. After that, I guess I'll try figuring out who this guy was that saved the day before I got to the crime scene," Videl mentioned.

Gohan gulped. He became anxious once again. _Crap, I really hope she doesn't figure it out,_ Gohan thought. _There is no way she could possibly figure it out._

"What happened exactly?" Erasa asked.

"I don't have the specifics, but some guy with golden hair came out of nowhere and helped the police out with three criminals. I don't know what happened but one of the guys looked pretty beat up. Whoever it is must be really strong," Videl mentioned. "But of course, not as strong as me."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Erasa asked.

"No, but he had golden hair and the officer that saw him said he looked really young," Videl explained.

Gohan did not like where this was going. If they found out it was him, he would risk his family's life and all of his friends. He had to make sure that he left no trace for people to find out who he was. _I really need to work on this,_ thought Gohan.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked Gohan who had a very nervous facial expression.

"Oh umm, yeah, I was just thinking about something," Gohan nervously laughed.

 _That's weird,_ Videl thought.

"Well, anyways, what are you going to do Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Oh what? Umm, I have to pick up a jet in West City," Gohan lied.

Actually, he was going to go to Capsule Corp. to get some ideas of hiding his identity so he could help with the crime fighting. He wasn't sure what to do but knew someone with better ideas.

"Do you need a ride?" Videl asked surprising Erasa.

"No thank you. I want to walk. Got to get my exercise after eating all that food," Gohan laughed nervously.

"That has got to be a 2 hour walk," Videl gasped.

"I think I will run part of it," Gohan mentioned.

"Don't be silly Gohan, one of us can give you a ride," Erasa mentioned trying to be friendly.

"Thanks, but I really want to get there on my own," Gohan insisted.

"Have it your way," Videl said.

"Okay well, see you guys tomorrow!" Gohan said in a cherry voice.

"Bye!" Erasa said waving as Gohan exited the halls of Orange Star High School.

 _I better walk part of the way just in case,_ Gohan thought.

Back inside Orange Star High, Videl , Erasa, and Sharpner were about to part ways.

"Wait! I have an idea," Videl said.

"What's up?" Erasa asked.

"Let's follow him," Videl said with a smile.

"Wh- What?" Erasa stuttered.

"Aren't you a little curious? He can't possibly be walking the whole way," Videl said.

"But-" Erasa said but was interrupted.

"Come on!" Videl insisted.

"Okay," Erasa reluctantly agreed.

"You in Sharpner?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," Sharpner affirmed.

The three quickly left the building and saw Gohan off in the distance walking speedily toward the west.

"Come on, let's go!" Videl mentioned to Sharpner and Erasa.

The three stayed far behind but kept up his pace.

"Whew, man he is really hauling," Erasa said.

"We have to keep going," Videl mentioned.

A few moments went by. Gohan knew they were following. Gohan sighed as he started to pick up his pace and began jogging.

Out of breath, Erasa said, "Go on without me. I don't feel like running a marathon right now."

"Okay, talk to you later," Videl said while jogging.

Erasa turned around got out her capsule car, and took off. Sharpner and Videl were now jogging at a pretty good pace to keep up with Gohan but found it harder and harder to keep up.

"Wow, he really can keep going," Sharpner mentioned a little out of breath.

"Yeah, but we got to see where he is going," Videl mentioned.

This jog was no problem for either Sharpner or Videl. After all, both spent a lot of time training. Gohan continued to sense them behind them. _Ugh, I have to get rid of them,_ Gohan thought. He picked up the pace even more and was now running at a fast pace.

"Is it just me or is he going faster," Sharpner said out of breath.

"Yeah," Videl said a bit out of breath herself. It had been a while since she last ran a long distance. She made a mental note to practice more cardio.

5 minutes later, they were still running practically sprinting.

"How can he keep this up," Sharpner said in between breaths.

"I don't know," Videl said out of breath.

"Think I am going to go back home," Sharpner said between breaths.

"Suit yourself," Videl said out of breath. "But, I am going to keep going."

Sharpner lay down on his back on a grassy area. He was totally out of breath. He watched Videl sprint off to try to keep up with Gohan. Five minutes later, Videl was still keeping up with Gohan but barely.

 _This is crazy!_ Videl thought to herself as she continued to run fast even by human standards.

Gohan began to go even faster and Videl tried to match his speed. _Man, if this is the way he works out, no wonder he stays in shape,_ Videl thought.

Five minutes later, the two were still running about 200 meters away from each other. Videl believed she was keeping her distance and that Gohan was just doing his work out. _This is an even tougher work out than the cardio I do,_ Videl thought. She could barely keep up and was starting to want to quit. This speed would be a normal dash race however Gohan was keeping it going for a long period of time. She saw Gohan round a corner behind some houses.

 _I have to end this somehow,_ Gohan thought. He had just wasted a good amount of time when he could have been to Capsule Corp. already.

 _I must keep up!_ Videl thought as she pushed her legs to keep chasing after him. They had been running for about 45 minutes now at a pace far faster than what was considered normal. Videl saw the corner and ran around it only to see Gohan staring at her very close. She had to use what little cardio she had left to come to a complete halt.

"So tired," Videl complained totally out of breath.

"Why are you following me?" Gohan asked with a smile plastered on his face.

Videl lay on the grass totally out of breath. She was trying to catch her breath when she looked up to Gohan. _He is not even out of breath,_ Videl thought.

"How are you not dying right now," Videl asked in between breaths.

"Well, if you control your breathing while you run, you are not totally out of breath when you stop," Gohan explained.

Videl had trained all her life in martial arts including cardio and had never witnessed this. She had seen people keep up a good pace for 45 minutes without a problem. Heck, she can run for hours if she kept up a normal pace, but Gohan was sprinting for nearly 30 of those 45 minutes.

"So, why were you following me?" Gohan asked again.

 _Crap, I wasn't expecting to get caught,_ Videl thought to herself. She had no back up plan if Gohan were to find out she was following him.

"How did you know I was following you?" Videl asked dodging Gohan's question.

"I try to have a good idea of my surroundings," Gohan explained.

"Well at least I know how you stay thin, you are a marathon runner. I should have guessed with your body type," Videl mentioned.

He was skinny and tall which meant he could run long distance Videl had concluded. Little did she know that was not the reason he could run for so long.

"I don't consider myself a runner," Gohan said with a smile.

"Well you definitely are, you should try racing," Videl recommended.

"So why were you following me?" Gohan asked once again.

"Umm," Videl couldn't come up with a believable reason. _Because you lied and I want to know more about you?_

Videl sighed. She felt defeated and had to explain herself. This was totally not going by her plan.

"Well I guess I just didn't believe you were going to get a jet to fly back home," Videl said in defeat.

She couldn't believe she had to explain herself now. This was not how it was supposed to be for Videl. She was not in control of this situation which bugged her. Basically, she felt a little defeat which was not something that happened often. She had tried to maintain enough distance so that Gohan wouldn't know she was following him.

"Well, how about I bring it in tomorrow and show you?" Gohan asked.

"I would like that. Sorry, it's just that I have a hard time trusting people sometimes," Videl admitted.

This was true. She had a difficult time trusting people because most wanted to be her friend because of her dad or her fame. She was wondering if this was true about Gohan but was beginning to think that there might be some sincerity in him.

"It's okay, I totally understand," Gohan agreed.

"You do?" Videl asked surprised.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"How about you let me fly you in my copter to wherever you need to pick up your capsule jet," Videl offered. It was the least she could do. She would never say sorry to him outright, but at least he would know that she was sincere.

"No that's okay. I still have to finish my run!" Gohan said excitedly.

"That's crazy that you can run for so long. Did you train for this?" Videl asked.

"Umm, not really. I guess living in the mountains, you just learn different things than in the city. Different things occupy your time," Gohan explained.

"Yeah, I can see that," Videl agreed.

 _Still, there are some mysteries about you Gohan that just don't add up,_ Videl thought.

She sighed. She had to let this one go though.

"Okay, well I guess I will go home," Videl said.

"Okay bye," Gohan said with a smile.

"Just so you know, I still don't totally trust you," Videl explained. _I can't._

She still wanted to follow him to wherever he was going, but decided that she had to let this one go. She had no idea Gohan was so in tune with his surroundings and no idea that he had so much stamina to run such long distances. She got out her capsule and it released her copter.

"See you tomorrow," Videl said nodding her head.

"Bye" Gohan waved.

Gohan sighed. He wasn't angry at Videl. Heck, he didn't get angry very often. He wanted to maintain his father's image somehow. He was a little sad Videl didn't trust him. He wasn't sure about Videl. Ignoring her father, Videl seemed egocentric every so subtly to Gohan. Although, he could tell she was way different than her dad was. Erasa had been the nicest to Gohan so far and that meant a lot to Gohan. Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner were his only friends so far at school, and Gohan was glad to have them.

Gohan watched Videl's copter far off in the distance now headed back toward Satan City. Gohan sighed glad that whole situation as over. Now he could get to Capsule Corp. quickly. Remembering Videl's ki signature, he sensed her out to make sure she was some distance away and not coming back. He was a little surprised at how large it was compared to most humans. He could easily pick her out amongst everybody else. _Maybe she is stronger than I give her credit,_ Gohan thought.

Gohan looked around to make sure he didn't see anybody and flew off towards Capsule Corp. A few minutes later, he landed in the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Capsule Corp owned a ton of land so the property was very private. He opened the door to the residence wing where Bulma and her family lived.

"Hey Gohan!" Chirped a boy a little older than Goten.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Did you come to play?" Trunks asked excited.

"I can't right now but maybe next time?" Gohan said whileTrunks looked a little sad.

"Okay!" Trunks said happy again.

"I have to talk to your mom," Gohan explained.

"Please tell me I'm not in trouble," Trunks whined.

"No of course not squirt," Gohan chuckled.

"Whew," Trunks said with a sigh of relief.

Gohan left Trunks and headed past the gravity chamber toward Bulma's private lab. Vegeta rounded the corner, one of his dad's old enemy's.

"Hello Vegeta," Gohan waved.

Vegeta ignored him and continued walking. Gohan was used to this. After Gohan's dad died, Vegeta mostly kept to training. It was the one thing that kept his mind busy.

"Weak and pathetic as always," Vegeta murmered.

Gohan stopped and his power rose a bit. Vegeta smirked and continued walking. Gohan wasn't going to let Vegeta get to him. He knew Vegeta was just trying to get a rise out of him. He continued to walk to find Bulma. Finally, he opened the door to her private lab.

"Gohan!" Bulma got up and gave her godson a hug.

"Hi Bulma," Gohan greeted.

"What are you up to?" Bulma asked.

"School as normal but I have a question," Gohan proposed.

"What's up kiddo?" Bulma said with a smile.

"Can you help me find a way to protect my identity when I help fight crime?"Gohan asked.

"You definitely sound like your father," Bulma said. "Let's see what I can cook up."

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading this chapter. Please feel free to review critically. I can always stand to improve my writing. Please let me know if you have any suggestions. Again, appreciate you reading this. Next chapter should be out next week sometime! :)


	3. Gohan's Nightmare

**A/N:** Sorry but Saiyaman will be in, I need to play on Gohan's semi dorkiness. Don't worry, he won't be THAT central to the story.

Chapter 3 – Gohan's Nightmare

It had been a week since Bulma had introduced Gohan to Saiyaman, an alter ego to fight crime using his powers without compromising his private life. Saiyaman ensured that the media and Videl would not link to Gohan. He had already two appearances in the city earlier in the week where Saiyaman saved people from a burning building and another bank robbery however Videl did not reach either situation in time to save anybody and Saiyaman had already left.

Both Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter infuriated Videl. Out of nowhere, two super powerful beings began to take over her job. She had great pride in her work for the city. She had risked her life for the people of Satan City and people looked up to her. People treated her as a famous person. Not only was she the daughter of the most famous person in the world, Hercule Satan, but she was also trying to create her own image as a successful fighter and savior. This was the second generation of savior, first Hercule Satan defeating Cell and saving the earth, and now Videl protecting and serving the city by assisting the police force where they were inadequate.

For Videl, Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter felt like an attack on her image she had worked so hard for. Videl had yet to meet either The Gold Fighter or Saiyaman because she was too slow to arrive at a criminal situation but she did want to meet them.

"Morning Videl!" Erasa chirped as she sat down in her home class. They were the only two there so far.

"Morning," Videl said with a scowl arms crossed.

"Are you okay…?" Erasa asked as she could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah," Videl responded plainly.

"Come on Videl, what's up girl?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing" Videl responded.

"Come on level with me Videl! I'm your best friend!" Erasa said with a sincere smile on her face.

Videl sighed. _She is right._ Erasa was her best friend despite their totally different personalities and that's not even mentioning Sharpner who also clashed with her.

"It's not a big deal and I have to deal with it myself. It's just Saiyaman," Videl explained.

"Ooh! Did you meet him?" Erasa asked curiously.

"No but I will. Nobody takes my job and gets away with it," Videl explained.

Sharpner walked in and up to Videl and Erasa.

"Morning ladies," Sharpner said flexing his muscles.

"Oh great," Videl said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Sharpner asked as he could tell something was bothering her. The scowl was even more pronounced than normal.

"Saiyaman," Erasa said.

 _Remind me never to confide in Erasa again,_ Videl thought as she sighed.

"He's a loser. Have you seen how he dressed? How nerdy do you have to be?" Sharpner asked. That remark gave a quick chuckle out of Videl.

Gohan walked in with several students behind him as class was soon to begin. Gohan walked up to where his new friends were sitting.

"Good Morning guys," Gohan.

"Morning Gohan!" Erasa said happily.

"Morning," Sharpner said.

Videl didn't respond and Gohan could tell something was wrong considering the scowl on her face. Gohan had seen her happy before and knew something was out of place. Gohan was curious to what was getting at Videl.

 _Oh man, I hope she's not mad at me,_ Gohan thought. _Surely there is no reason she would be mad at me._

"So what are you going to do about him?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Erasa asked.

Gohan remained silent and watched the other kids come in although he was listening. He was curious what they were talking about.

"I don't know," Videl responded.

"Oh come on, you must have thought of something," Sharpner pushed.

"Well, I don't trust him so I will have to do something about that," Videl explained.

"He's not that bad," Erasa said.

"Whatever," Videl said.

Gohan had no idea what they were talking about. He was hoping it wasn't him. The question for him, should he ask? He could tell whatever they were talking about irked Videl and he wanted to know if it was a friend of hers or somebody she knew from school. _I'm going to do it,_ Gohan thought. Gohan gulped.

"W- Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked looking at the three.

"Silly Gohan!" Erasa said immediatly.

"Saiyaman and Gold Fighter of course," Sharpner explained.

Gohan gulped. "Oh," was all he said.

Videl looked at Gohan and his facial expression surprised her. His eye twitched at the mention of those two names.

"Did they do something to you?" Gohan asked not referring to any person.

"No," Erasa said. Sharpner shook his head.

"The fact he is alive is annoying enough," Videl explained scowl plastered on her face.

"What?" Gohan asked. He had no idea why his alter ego upset her so much. He was just trying to help.

"He just comes into the city I protect!" Videl explained. "He's got some nerve."

"Oh," was all Gohan said.

 _So that's why she is upset. What do I do about that?_ Gohan thought.

"What I don't get about him is how he can fly," Sharpner asked.

"Yeah, that is weird. Everybody says it looks so real but we all know it's a trick," Erasa explained.

Videl paused and looked at Gohan. He didn't say anything and just looked off towards the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in. _Does he not care? He doesn't have any thoughts about this?_ Videl thought. She was surprised that Gohan didn't respond.

"Good morning students," the teacher said.

As the morning went on, the only thought on Gohan's mind other than their conversation about Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter was lunch. Soon lunch came around and the four went outside to their lunch area. Gohan had finally felt the courage to sit with his new friends at Lunch. Before, Erasa usually had to invite Gohan to sit with them.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Erasa asked.

"The usual, train," Videl explained.

"Ummm, I think we have to go into the city to stock up on food," Gohan explained.

"Hah, of course you do Gohan," Erasa said. Videl chuckled at that.

"Yeah, you know me and my stomach," Gohan explained.

"Hey! You know what we should do? We should all hang out!" Erasa said.

"This weekend?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah!" Erasa said excited.

"Umm, I don't think I can because I live so far away," Gohan explained.

"But you said you were already coming to the city," Erasa said.

"Yeah Gohan, why can't you hang out with us if you are already going to be in the city?" Videl asked.

Erasa was surprised Videl was excited at the prospect of Gohan joining them. Usually she was the most against the idea of Gohan joining their friend group.

"I wish I could, but my mom would probably say no even if I was in the city. She's kind of strict," Gohan explained.

"I don't believe that Gohan. How can someone so sweet come from a strict parent?" Erasa explained in her bubbly voice.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Sharpner said.

"You guys wouldn't even know. The things she does to keep us in line," Gohan said.

"What? Is there some sort of abuse going on?" Videl asked actually concerned for once.

"Haha not really," Gohan laughed.

"That's serious Gohan. Home abuse is the worst," Videl explained.

"No, she doesn't abuse us. I am sort of joking but I am serious about her being strict," Gohan explained.

"What about your dad?" Videl asked. _Finally the opportunity to ask about his dad._

Gohan's facial expression changed drastically. Videl took note on this. She had been meaning to ask about his father since he never talked about him. He only talked about his mom. _Whoa. Did I just hit a really touchy subject?_ Videl thought. Gohan looked really sad for a second but recovered quickly.

"Well, my dad was a really great guy," Gohan explained.

"Oh, I am sorry Gohan," Videl said realizing that he must no longer live with him or perhaps he was dead. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erasa asked.

"No," was all Gohan said.

There was a bit of a pause in their conversation. "Anyways, Gohan can you please at least ask your mom if you can come hang with us?" Erasa asked.

"Trust me, I already know the answer," Gohan said in a much more cheerful voice.

"Okay," Erasa said in defeat.

"Whoa not so fast! Gohan, I can talk to your mother if you want. Maybe she would be okay with it if the I Videl Satan was the one to ask," Videl explained.

Gohan's eyes enlarged. "No, trust me that would not work," Gohan explained.

"I'm going to look up your number in the school directory and give your mom a call," Videl explained with a smirk.

"What! No please you can't," Gohan pleaded.

"What? No harm will be done, trust me Gohan, it's okay," Videl explained.

Videl had no idea why Gohan was so against the idea of her calling. None of this made sense to Videl. _Perhaps he is lying again and just doesn't want to hang out with us,_ Videl explained. The truth be told, Videl didn't necessarily want to spend time with Gohan outside of school but she was curious of him and maybe she could learn more about him if they spent time outside of school together. _The only reason you are going to hang out with Gohan is to learn more about him and see what else he lies about,_ Videl thought.

Videl remembered last week when Gohan came in with his capsule jet plane. It looked very expensive and Videl had no idea how his family could afford such a plane. There were things about Gohan that didn't add up and Videl wanted to learn more. _Thankfully Erasa wants to hang out with Gohan way more than I do,_ Videl thought.

"Please you can't," Gohan pleaded.

"But, I will" Videl said with a smirk.

"Fine, but can you let me ask my mom personally before you call her?" Gohan said.

"Sure, but if you don't show up tomorrow when we hang out, I am giving your mom a call," Videl explained.

Gohan sighed. _I guess I have to now._

"Great! Gohan, we'll have fun so don't worry," Videl said.

Erasa and Sharpner looked on surprised at what had just happened. Videl was sort of forcing Gohan to hang out with all of them, a totally unexpected move by her.

The rest of the day went by without hitch and the four friends were about to leave for the day.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Does 4:00 in the afternoon work? We can hang out downtown and get dinner," Videl asked.

"Yeah!" Erasa said.

"Sounds good," Sharpner said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't have much money for dinner," Gohan explained.

"Yeah right, whatever Gohan, you know my family, I can pay," Videl explained. _No money? Yeah right, not with a jet like that._ Videl made a mental note about that.

"Okay great! See you tomorrow Gohan!" Videl said with a smile.

"Umm yeah, see you," Gohan said walking out the main entrance of Orange Star High.

Gohan walked away from the school out of reach in a park. He made a mental note of where Videl's ki signature was and knew she was still at school. He transformed into his Saiyaman alter ego and flew off towards home. Once outside of the city, he transformed back into himself because flying without all those clothes on felt so much better for Gohan.

After ten minutes, Gohan flew past some mountains and saw the valley he lived in. He landed on the grass outside of his house. _Great, what on earth am I going to say to mom? This is not going to be pretty,_ Gohan thought.

"Big brother!" Goten chirped charging Gohan to give him a hug.

"Whoa, easy there Goten," Gohan said.

"Can we play, can we?" Goten asked.

"Yeah little bro, just in a little bit. Let me go inside and put my backpack down. I got to ask mom a question," Gohan said.

"What-do-you have to ask?" Goten asked tilting his head.

"Oh nothing too important," Gohan explained. "Why don't you wait outside and I'll come play with you right after I put down my things."

"Okay!" Goten chriped jumping around outside.

Gohan sighed. He walked inside and put down his things. He walked in the kitchen and saw his mom cleaning some dishes.

"How was school Gohan" Chi Chi asked.

"Umm it was great. Speaking of school, I have a question," Gohan mentioned.

"What is it son?" Chi Chi put down her dishes and turned around.

"Well, this one girl-"

"Did you say girl?" Chi Chi asked with a smile.

"Umm yeah, they want to know if I can hang out with them in Satan City tomorrow," Gohan mentioned.

"You had me at girl," Chi Chi said. "Oh my son is growing up meeting girls!"

"It's not like that," Gohan explained.

"Which friend is it?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well, all four of us are going to hang out," Gohan said.

"What were their names again?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh, umm. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa," Gohan explained.

"Aww, I can't believe you have made friends your own age. See, didn't I tell you school would be fun?" Chi Chi explained very happily.

"Umm yeah, so is it okay?" Gohan asked.

"As long as there is no silly business and what time did you want to be home mister?" Chi Chi asked in a much sterner voice.

"Umm, I don't know," Gohan said.

"You mean you didn't ask?" Chi Chi asked.

"Umm, I forgot?" Gohan mentioned.

"Next time ask, but yes, just make sure you are home at a reasonable time and don't ruin this!" Chi Chi said.

"Okay, thanks mom!" Gohan said.

"No problem sweetie."

 _Wow, that was way smoother than I thought it was going to be. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all._ Gohan thought as he walked back outside to play with his brother.

"Gohan!" Goten said as he ran towards his brother once he walked outside.

"Can we play throw the rocks at Gohan again?" Goten asked.

"Umm, I don't quite feel like training," Gohan said.

"What? But I wanna and we haven't done that in forever," Goten said.

"How about I throw the rocks at you. I want to see how fast you can dodge them," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Okay!" Goten chirped.

Gohan walked around gathering many large pebbles to throw at his brother. _This one might be too big. I don't want to hurt him,_ Gohan thought as he dropped a larger pebble. Finally getting enough small rocks, he walked back over to his brother.

"Okay Goten, you stand over there and I will stand way over there and throw them at you," Gohan explained.

"Gee big brother, don't you think you are a little too far?" Goten asked.

"Nah," Gohan said.

"Okay brother!" Goten chirped.

Gohan began throwing them and Goten dodged every single one without sweat and did so effortlessly. _Wow, I have really slacked off,_ Gohan thought as he believed he was throwing them at a fast enough speed.

"Wow Goten, I am going to come a little closer," Gohan said in amazement.

"Okay!"

Gohan walked significantly closer to Goten and began throwing them slowly. Goten appeared to be dodging them effortlessly. _Okay… I am going to really pick it up,_ Gohan thought as he threw them faster.

"Faster!" Goten yelled.

"Here goes!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan began throwing them even faster at an even closer distance. _I cannot believe this,_ Gohan thought. He threw them all very quickly and Goten dodged every single one of them.

"Faster!" Goten yelled.

 _Very well,_ Gohan thought as he smirked. He began throwing them far faster than he ever thought he would throw them at his little brother. Goten dodged each one. Gohan looked on at amazement after he threw the last one extremely fast and Goten dodged it like it was nothing.

"Wow, can I throw some at you?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked down at his hand and back up at Goten in complete amazement. "Umm, sure Goten, but just a few."

Gohan picked up a few small rocks and handed them to Goten.

"That's it?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't feel like training right now," Gohan explained.

"Okay, how far away do you want me to throw them?" Goten asked.

"Right there at that stick," Gohan explained.

"Umm, isn't that too close?" Goten asked.

"Nah. After all, I did beat Cell," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Okay, I am going to throw it as hard as I can!" Goten said.

"Sounds good," Gohan said.

Gohan got ready. _I better be careful. He might be a bit stronger than I thought if he could dodge all of what I was throwing him,_ Gohan thought. Gohan prepared himself eyeing his little brother.

"Hah!" Goten said as threw the rock.

Gohan saw the rock at the very last second and attempted to dodge, but he was too slow and the rock skimmed his cheek giving him a cut.

"I'm so sorry big brother!" Goten said running over to Gohan.

Gohan stood there in amazement. Did he just witness what he thought he witnessed? "Goten…" Gohan said in awe.

"Is your face okay?" Goten asked sniffling.

"How on earth can you throw that fast" Gohan said slowly in awe ignoring Goten's question.

"Oh, that wasn't even my fastest," Goten explained.

"Wha?" Gohan said still in awe.

"Yeah, my mom has been training me. Trunks and I spar all the time whenever I go over or he comes over," Goten explained.

"Wow that's impressive. Don't worry about big brother. I have been through a lot worse, but man. I can't believe how fast you can throw," Gohan said recovering.

 _I must really be out of shape. I think I need to start training again._ Gohan thought as he wiped his cheek where a little blood formed. He looked at his brother jumping back to his house. _Have I really become that weak? Is Vegeta actually right?_ Gohan thought.

Gohan began walking back to the house in deep thought. _If he can actually hit me with a rock from that far, I absolutely have to begin training again. I think 6 years is long enough without training._ Gohan thought as he walked inside his house to wash his cheek off. He walked into the bathroom and ran some water down his cheek. He looked back up to the mirror and stared at himself for a few minutes. He saw the boy who defeated Cell. He saw all those years of training with his father and all the travels they did to defend good. _Yeah, I am going to start training again immediately._

The rest of the day and night went smoothly. Gohan got up early the next morning and flew far away from his house to train. This was the first time he had trained in many years and he sure felt it. He didn't last nearly as long as he thought he would. He transformed into a Super Saiyan sparing with the air and trained most of the morning.

He came back home for Lunch and ate much more than usual due to his training earlier in the morning. As the afternoon continued, it was nearly 3:00. He showered and put on some casual clothes to hang out with his friends. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was 3:30 and it was nearly time to go.

"Have a good time with your friends!" Chi Chi said as he left the house.

As Gohan was walking out, he quickly grabbed a capsule just in case if he had to _fly_ home in his jet. He didn't want to forget that.

On his way out, he flew into the sky feeling energized despite his earlier training. Life was looking up. He was about to hang out with friends his own age, something he never was really able to say or do. On top of that, he felt energized because he had begun training again. He had forgotten how exhilarating it was to train and get stronger. With a smile on his face, he transformed into his Saiyaman costume as he was nearing Satan City.

The young fighter landed in the same park he left earlier that day. He remembered that his friends told him to meet them in front of school. Gohan was a little early and sat down in front of school. It felt weird for Gohan to be at school when it was so empty. He was a bit nervous but excited for this evening. His thoughts began to wander to how he was going to train tomorrow morning. _Maybe I'll go visit Piccolo to see if he wants to spar or give me any advice. It's been way to long since I have visited him anyways,_ Gohan thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gohan turned around and saw his _friend_ Videl Satan.

"Oh hi Videl," Gohan said with a smile.

"Hey Gohan, you looked like you were in some deep thought just now," Videl mentioned.

"Haha, yeah I was just thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow," Gohan explained.

"What do you have planned?" Videl asked.

"Oh umm, I was thinking of visiting an old childhood friend," Gohan said.

"So we have to force you to come out with us but you can just go visit this other _friend_ when you want to?" Videl semi joked.

Videl just realized what she said. She inadvertently called Gohan his friend. While deep down, this may be correct, on the outside, she very much distrusted Gohan and was merely wanting to learn more about him.

"Ummm," Gohan was at a loss.

"I am just joking Gohan," Videl explained. "Anyways, how was asking your mom?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Gohan said.

"See? What did I tell you? I still kind of want to call your mom," Videl said with a smirk.

"Please dont," Gohan said a little nervously.

"I don't understand why you don't want me to," Videl explained. Gohan looked nervous. Videl made another mental note about that.

"Umm, I just don't want my mom getting any wrong ideas," Gohan hinted.

"Ohh, okay, that makes sense," Videl explained. "Can you imagine you and me?" Videl laughed at that absurd thought.

"Umm yeah, haha" Gohan was kind of nervous to say the least. Seeing Videl laugh was never a good site for Gohan.

"Gohan! Videl!" Erasa said.

"Hey guys!" Sharpner said walking up with Erasa.

"Hey Erasa," Gohan said happily.

"Gohan. Videl. Look at you guys." Erasa said.

"Don't you even think about it," Videl said angrily.

"No not that. Look at what you guys are wearing," Erasa explained.

"What? Do you have a problem with what I am wearing?" Videl asked slightly irritated.

"Yeah, look at you two. You two have no fashion sense," Erasa said eyeing both of them.

"What are you talking about? I have to wear baggy clothes so I stay cool and especially if I am fighting bad guys. I need room to breathe," Videl explained as she felt she was being personally attacked.

"Whatever, nothing bad is going to happen today. We need to go to the mall. No friends of mine will look like that, especially on the weekend," Erasa explained.

Videl sighed. There was no use in fighting with Erasa on fashion. Gohan had a questionable look on his face. _He has no idea what he is getting into,_ Videl thought. For a second, Videl felt bad for Gohan, but it was only for a second.

"She does have a point," Sharpner said.

"Whatever. Why don't we just go back to my place and I can change clothes," Videl explained.

"What about Gohan?" Erasa said.

 _Oh yeah. Him. Ugh, I guess we are going to the mall,_ Videl thought. She sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Gohan you good with that," Erasa asked but basically there was no way out of this question.

"Ummm" was all Gohan could say.

"Great! Let's go," Erasa said. She threw down a capsule revealing her car. It was a nice car for a teenager. Her parents were in the fashion industry and made solid money. The four teenagers piled into Erasa's car and headed toward the mall.

"Which Mall are we going to?" Videl asked.

"West City Mall, the nicest one in the area of course," Erasa said with a smile.

"Fine," was all Videl said.

"Gohan, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Sharpner explained.

"Huh? I don't even have enough money to buy clothes so," Gohan said.

"Nonsense, I will buy you a good outfit," Erasa explained.

"Get ready to try on like 10 different outfits," Sharpner explained.

"Yikes," Gohan said. He had been through this before with his mother and Bulma.

After a 10 minute drive, they finally arrived at West City Mall, one of the nicer malls in the area. The mall was stocked with nice fancy stores. The four teenagers got out of their car. Erasa decapsulized her car and the four walked inside the mall.

"Let's try this store out first!" Erasa explained. One could tell that she loved shopping for clothes.

The four walked through the mall for a few minutes to get an idea of what was there. The four teenagers walked in and out a few stores. Gohan could smell the food and really wanted to eat but he had to control himself around his friends. It was one thing eating at school, but eating in public like a Saiyan? He made sure he ate a lot of food before he left home.

 _I can't believe I am at a mall. Bulma would be proud,_ Gohan thought sarcastically as the four teenagers walked out of another department store.

"The nerve you have woman! I can't believe you brought me to this disgusting place."

Gohan looked in the direction of the outburst. He paled at the sight of the outburst and put his hand on his heart, flabbergasted at what he was witnessing. It was his worst nightmare. He fought with all his soul not to gasp and attract attention.

Standing in the mall was Bulma Briefs, Trunks Briefs, and Vegeta. Gohan quickly snuck back into the store.

"What's up with you? You look like you seen a ghost," Sharpner said.

Videl turned around at her friend and saw the look that Gohan had on his face.

"Are you okay? You look pale," Videl said to her friend.

"Shopping isn't that bad Gohan," Erasa explained.

"Umm, I, I saw, saw something I, I wanted to, to look at" Gohan stuttered ducking back into the store.

"What's up with you?" Erasa asked following his friend back into the store.

"Quick come over here," Gohan commanded while in complete shock.

 _Please go away, please go away,_ Gohan thought.

"Just for once Vegeta, I want you to get some clothes other than your training gear," Bulma said. Gohan heard her from a distance.

Videl picked up on the word training.

"Who are you hiding from?" Videl asked as she turned back to her frightened friend.

"Just stay down for a second please," Gohan pleaded.

"Let's go in here!" Bulma said.

The four teenagers were back behind some clothes and Gohan ducked down.

"Oh my god. It's Bulma Briefs," Erasa said ecstatically getting back up as Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks walked inside the store.

"What! Where?" Videl asked with her eyes crossed. Sharpner also looked in the direction Erasa was pointing.

"Gohan look!"

Erasa looked down to where Gohan was hiding just a second ago but he was no longer there.

"Gohan?" Erasa asked.

Videl turned around and saw he had disappeared.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked hearing the name of his old best friend's son making eye contact with Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner.

"Oh my god." Erasa said in shock.

A/N: What will happen? Who knows? Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate the feedback. I'll try to have Chapter 4 out soon.


	4. Vegeta's Dark Words

A/N: First, I would like to thank Ern Estine 13624, Popie92, WineIXI, HoloSlays, dcp1992, Smithback, TS24, and the guests for the reviews. I also want to thank those that favorite'd and followed this story. You guys are what keep me going.

Chapter 4 – Vegeta's Dark Words

"Did I hear you say Gohan?" Bulma asked while walking over toward Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl.

Videl was shocked to see Bulma talking to her because of her status in the world. Here, she was just wandering around the mall and for some reason she was interested in what Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner had just said.

"Oh, he is just one of our friends, but he left a second ago," Sharpner mentioned but he had to shake Bulma's hand. "Forget about him. It's awesome to meet you Mrs. Briefs," Sharpner said reaching out his hand to shake her hand.

"Please, it's Bulma," she said shaking Sharpner's hand.

"I can't believe it's you!" Erasa said shaking her hand. "My name is Erasa!"

Vegeta and Trunks approached Bulma with bags of clothes and other shopping goods they had purchased that day. Bulma looked at Videl and she tilted her head wondering if she recognized her.

"Are you Videl-" Bulma said but abruptly stopped before saying her last name as she looked behind her at her son and Vegeta. She knew if she said her last name, Vegeta would go ballistic.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Bulma!" Videl quickly said shaking her hand. She was a little nervous meeting someone as high profile as Bulma Briefs. She had met other high profile people, but next to her dad, Bulma Briefs was also as well known due to her status at Capsule Corporation.

"Ah Videl, I have heard of your amazing crime fighting work," Bulma explained.

"You fight crime?" Trunks said looking up to her.

"Yeah, that's my job since the police can't always beat the bad guys," Videl observed.

"My friend fights crime too!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Oh really?" Videl said sharpening her eyes.

"Yeah! He is really strong," Trunks explained.

"That's interesting, can you tell me his name?" Videl asked kindly.

"Yeah, his name is-" Trunks was about to respond but Bulma quickly covered her son's mouth.

"Trunks, we don't talk about that, remember?" Bulma said facing her son.

Videl became slightly irritated at that interaction. Why was Bulma hushing her son? Perhaps Bulma knew of Saiyaman. This was her first lead on Saiyaman and she wasn't going to pass that up. _Of course Bulma might know Saiyaman because of her famous status. That would make perfect sense_ , Videl thought.

"Why can't I know his name? As an aspiring martial artist and crime fighter, It would be great to meet another crime fighter," Videl pitched however at the thought of saying that, it made her nauseous. The only reason she wanted to know the name of this crime fighter is because he or she might be Saiyaman.

"Your power level is pathetic and you call yourself a fighter," a menacing voice sounded.

Videl looked at the short man with surprise and anger. The man had a smirk. Nobody questioned Videl's fighting skill and got away with it. She was the daughter of Hercule Satan, savior of the world after all.

"Excuse me?" Videl said furiously.

"You heard me. You are weak," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked. Bulma turned back to Videl.

"Excuse him, he doesn't know of you," Bulma explained.

Videl looked at the short man who had a smirk on. _Arg! If that man wasn't with Bulma, I would wipe that smirk right off his face,_ Videl thought while she was trying to contain her temper.

Sharpner was surprised by that little outburst. While he wanted to defend his friend, he saw that Videl was trying to hold back therefore he would too. Erasa was surprised that Bulma would be hanging out with a man like that. Was it possible that the man was her husband?

"Dad is kind of right," Trunks agreed.

"I can't take you two anywhere! Why can't we just be a normal family for once," Bulma said with anger.

"Let's go!" she said turning her back storming out of the store angrily. Trunks followed. Vegeta staying behind, stared at Videl with a smirk.

"You can't even comprehend how weak you truly are," Vegeta asserted turning around walking out.

Videl contemplated running after them and giving him a piece of her mind. If she did knock the crap out of that man, she would fulfill getting rid of the rage inside her but then it would be all over the news and she would ruin a potential relationship with the great Bulma Briefs. If she didn't run after him, he would ruin her day by what he said and she wouldn't be able to get revenge.

"How dare that man say that," Videl said angrily.

"He's not even worth your time," Sharpner said angrily. "Let me take care of him."

"No you two! That might be Bulma's husband. Don't you read the magazines? There has been rumors about Bulma having a husband," Erasa mentioned.

"He can't just insult me like that and get away with it!" Videl yelled.

"Yeah, but if you do, you will cause a scene and your dad might get angry because it would be all over the news," Erasa explained.

Videl sighed. Her friend was right once again. She wanted revenge but she also was a status figure and the entire world would see the headline, _Crime Fighter Videl Satan Seen Fighting Defenseless Man._ She sighed again.

"Ugh, he totally just ruined my day," Videl mumbled.

"Lighten up! Let's get back to shopping and then we can do something fun in the city!" Erasa explained.

"Yeah, forget about him," Sharpner said.

"Fine." Videl took a deep breath.

"Umm, but first we have to find Gohan," Erasa said.

"Gohan!" Videl said out loud. She had forgotten about him. He disappeared right when Bulma came in. _There's no way that could have been a coincidence. Did he really just run away from Bulma? It sounded like Bulma knew of a Gohan but there is no way that could have possibly been our Gohan,_ Videl thought. She made a funny face as she said in her thoughts, _Our Gohan._

"Yeah, I wonder where he went off to," Sharpner said while looking around.

"I don't know! How on earth could he miss the opportunity to meet Bulma! I wish we could have talked longer with her, but the people she was with made her angry," Erasa said throwing up her hands.

 _That's right,_ Videl thought. _She said that was her family so that may really be his husband. Why would she have such a dick as a husband?_

"Did anybody see where he ran off to?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know, but he ducked over there," Sharpner explained pointing behind a clothes rack. "Then he disappeared."

"Nobody can just disappear," Erasa pointed out.

"Yeah, do you think he is still in the store?" Sharpner asked.

"I don't know," Erasa said.

' _You can't even comprehend how weak you truly are'_

Videl opened her eyes wide as she remembered what the man said. She sighed. _I can't believe I am letting what he said get to me,_ Videl thought. She remembered that smirk on his face and even what she thought was Bulma's son agreeing with that man. _What can a little kid possibly know about real strength,_ Videl thought.

She really wanted to figure out what that entire conversation meant. She actually wanted to head home and see if she had Bulma's number and give her a call. First she wanted another apology because what that man said was unacceptable but she also wanted to find out who this crime fighter was. As unpleasant as that man was, She was determined to find out what he meant also.

"Hey guys," Gohan said walking back into the store.

"Where on earth were you mister!" Erasa yelled. "You missed out on meeting The Bulma Briefs!"

"Yeah man, where did you go?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh haha, I had to go to the bathroom really fast," Gohan lied. "Sorry, I think I am having stomach problems!"

Videl looked at her _friend_ with a very questionable look. _He can't possibly think that I am going to buy that totally fake story._

"Oh man, you should have held on a little longer! You could have met with Bulma Briefs!" Sharpner explained.

"Like yeah! It was cool! She is really nice but the man she was with was a total jerk!" Erasa said with a smile.

"You two can't possibly buy that story," Videl mentioned.

"Huh?" Sharpner and Erasa said in unison. Videl looked at her friends like they were stupid.

"Gohan freaks out right before Bulma arrives and rushes us back into the store. Then he disappears and Bulma shows up asking about a Gohan. Care to explain Gohan?" Videl asked while looking dead into Gohan's eyes?

"Haha, that's funny! She must know a Gohan!" Gohan said nervously.

"It wouldn't happen to be you by chance?" Videl said inching her way to Gohan.

"What! I wish! It would be so cool to know her!" Gohan responded.

"Why are you being so mean to Gohan! He had to go to the bathroom, sheesh," Sharpner explained.

"Yeah, with all the food you eat, I don't know how your stomach could handle it," Erasa explained.

Videl squinted her eyes. _That is true that Gohan's stomach must be totally messed up with how much he eats but that doesn't explain everything. I totally think he is hiding something. None of this adds up,_ Videl thought.

Gohan felt much better. His friends were coming to the aid to protect him despite him lying. _I hate lying but I don't know what else to do! She can't find out about Saiyaman!_ Gohan thought. _What horrible luck to have Bulma run into us. What are the odds? I should have sensed them coming way before the very last second._

Gohan didn't like all the attention Videl was giving him. It was bad attention and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out lying to his friends. _Man, being Saiayman and living a normal life is not what I imagined,_ Gohan thought.

"Okay, Gohan. I believe you," Videl forced out. Truthfully she didn't believe him but she didn't want to ruin any more of her evening than already.

"I really wish I could have been there to meet her! What was she like?" Gohan asked. _I hope Vegeta wasn't too bad._

"That man totally attacked Videl," Erasa said.

"What!?" Gohan said in shock. Videl looked up at the sound of Gohan's frantic voice.

"Did he hurt you?" Gohan said getting up close to Videl.

"Get out of my face," Videl said irritated. Gohan quickly apologized and backed off as Erasa chuckled at that little tiff.

"No silly! He called Videl weak," Erasa said.

"Oh!" Gohan realized.

"What a jerk," Videl declared.

"What? Don't listen to him. You are so incredibly strong Videl," Gohan complimented.

Videl was surprised. She had never had such a compliment from Gohan before. For some reason, having Gohan said that meant something to her despite thinking he was a liar. She didn't know why it was more significant than everybody else saying how strong she was. She smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl said sincerely. Gohan smiled.

Erasa was surprised to see Videl smiling at Gohan. She made a mental note of that little conversation. She was happy that Videl was more comfortable around Gohan.

"Let's finish shopping for some clothes and then how about we go to the arcade downtown!" Erasa said excitedly.

The four walked around the mall and picked out outfits for both Gohan and VIdel. Videl grudged at the idea of being in such girly clothes that Erasa picked out. Gohan was not uncomfortable at all in the clothes Erasa paid for. Finally after leaving the mall, the four went downtown and walked around.

The four grabbed dinner and as always, Gohan ate a ton of food. Gohan of course was holding back since he was in public, but still food was food to Gohan. Soon after dinner, the four went to an arcade and had fun for several hours. But after several hours, it was getting late and nearing time to go home.

"It was great hanging out!" Erasa said as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Yeah, good to do something other than train or play sports," Sharpner said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, it was fun," Videl agreed.

"Yeah, thanks guy so much for letting me hang out. You guys are my only friends my age," Gohan explained.

"Really? Why don't you have friends your age back in your mountain village or whatever," Sharpner asked.

"Well, we are the only house for a long ways," Gohane explained. "And most of my friends are my dad's friends so umm, I never really had friends my age."

"Wow, good thing you came to school," Erasa said.

"Anyways, I have to get home before my parents kill me," Sharpner explained throwing out his capsule automobile. He quickly jumped in.

"See ya!" Sharpner said.

"Bye," Gohan, Videl, and Erasa said in unison as Sharpner drove off.

"Yeah, I have to get going too," Erasa said as she also threw her capsule automobile on the ground. "See you! Had so much fun tonight and we have to do it again!" Erasa drove off leaving Videl and Gohan.

"Well, had fun," Gohan said as he threw his capsule revealing a sleek jet.

"That's an incredible jet," Videl mentioned.

"Yeah, we need a really fast one to get to the city," Gohan explained slightly nervously.

"I can't believe how much time you spend flying," Videl remarked.

"Yeah, well it's totally worth it," Gohan said.

 _I still have no idea how he can afford such an expensive jet,_ Videl thought as she threw her capsule on the ground beside his jet revealing her copter.

"Anyways, see you later!" Gohan said.

"Bye," Videl said plainly.

The jet levitated up to a safe altitude and then took off at incredible speeds. Videl saw it flying away. Part of her wanted to follow him again but not even her copter, which was up to date with the most recent technology, could keep up. Her copter was good at maneuvering but not flying at those speeds. She took off in her copter back toward her house. It was a short flight from West City to Satan City as they were in the same metropolitan area.

She sincerely had fun tonight if you could take away meeting that man associated with Bulma Briefs. The thought of him being disrespectful to her and telling her how weak she was got to her. _Am I actually weak?_ Videl thought. _No of course not._

Her thoughts drifted to unexplainable strength. The type of unexplainable strength that made her look like a peon comparatively. The only thought that came to her was Cell. To her, Cell was unearthly strong. Nobody ever uncovered if he was an alien but she thought he was. Then there was the question about her father.

She sometimes questioned her father's story. Very few questioned it in the world whether her dad was the one to defeat Cell however she did. She was a woman of evidence. She wanted evidence and the only evidence she had was that her dad was incredibly strong. _But as strong as Cell?_ Videl thought. She had to learn to accept that he defeated him. He had to have defeated him but then there was the question of the delivery boy and all those other fighters there.

While the camera could not make out cell and that one golden fighter, she theorized that somehow Cell and those other fighters were matched in whatever skill they used. Her father along with the rest of the world believed it was tricks. Did she believe they were tricks? That was a question she asked often. _They had to have been tricks. How else could they possibly shine those light beam things and explosions? Nobody can form an explosion from their body without their being bombs or some sort of tricks,_ Videl reasoned. She landed on the front lawn of her estate. It was an absurdly large house with a beautiful garden.

She walked into her house upstairs to her room. She sat down in her study attached to her room and turned on her computer and looked through her police database. She tried to find a number associated with Bulma Briefs but it appeared she didn't exist. _Of course her number is hidden even from the databases,_ Videl thought. This irritated her a little. She sighed.

It had been a long evening and she decided that she needed rest. _Tomorrow, I will train and prove to myself that I am one of the strongest in the world behind my father,_ Videl thought with pride.

Back at the Sons house, Gohan flew and landed on his front grass. Gohan had dodged a huge bullet earlier today.

"A little later than you should be getting home, huh Gohan?" Chi Chi said as Gohan walked inside the small house.

"Sorry about that," Gohan mentioned.

"Just make sure it's not later than this. I am really happy that you got to hang out with your friends," Chi Chi explained.

"So what did you all do?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan explained everything except the Bulma incident to her mother.

"You should invite them here some day" Chi Chi mentioned.

Gohan's eyes enlarged at that preposterous idea. There is no way that he could keep Goten or her mom from blurting something out that his friends shouldn't know.

"Maybe some day," Gohan nervously laughed. "Is Goten asleep?"

"Yes and you should too soon," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired," Gohan admitted.

"Good night son," Chi Chi said.

"Night mom!" Gohan said walking towards his room he shared with his little brother.

The next morning, Videl woke up early to train. She had to train and release her energy after what that man that was with Bulma said. She trained harder than she had in a long time ruining punching bag after punching bag.

Finally after a long training session and a shower, she opened up her computer. _I really need to figure out a way to get Bulma's number._ As she was thinking of a way to get that, she heard the buzzing of her phone by her bed.

She walked over to her phone and looked at it. It was a number she didn't recognize which irked her. _I really hope somebody didn't get a hold of my number. Maybe I should ignore it,_ Videl pondered. As it continued to ring and curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello?"

"Is this Videl Satan?" a woman on the other side of the phone asked.

"Who is calling," Videl said irritated.

"Good morning Videl, this is Bulma Briefs," Bulma said.

Videl dropped her phone, as she was totally surprised. _This is exactly what I wanted,_ she thought as she quickly picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry about that, my phone dropped," Videl admitted.

"Oh, well I wanted to call and personally apologize for my husbands actions," Bulma revealed.

Videl really wanted to give Bulma a piece of her mind and tell her how horrible of a husband she had but she refrained. _It's not my place to say that, especially to Bulma Briefs,_ Videl thought.

"Thank you," Videl sincerely said.

"You're welcome Videl. I respect your crime fighting work and my husband had no place to say that," Bulma said.

"Is he normally like that?" Videl asked. It wasn't her place to say what she really wanted to say: _Is your husband always that much of a dick?_

"Well, he was in a really grouchy mood because I was dragging him around the mall," Bulma explained.

"Oh I see. I have to admit Bulma that what he said really affected me. I began questioning my strength," Videl admitted. She was stepping out of her normal boundary but was curious what Bulma thought about what her husband said.

"Oh don't even think like that! You are a gifted fighter," Bulma explained but Videl continued on though.

"But then I started wondering, are there people far beyond my strength that I don't know about?" Videl asked.

Videl could have sworn she heard under Bulma's breath, "you have no idea."

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing dear," Bulma said.

 _I need to find out who this crime fighter is,_ Videl thought.

"You said you knew another crime fighter but wouldn't let your kid tell me. Can you please tell me, I have to know!" Videl pleaded.

"I can't say I am sorry," Bulma explained.

"Please, I need to know!" Videl begged.

"Sorry," Bulma said.

"Very well, but maybe you can tell this crime fighter that I would like to meet him or her?" Videl asked.

"I will mention it to him," Bulma said. Videl heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "Listen Videl."

That got Videl's attention. Was she about to tell her something about this crime fighter?

"If you really want to become an exceptional fighter, you need to realize that there is always someone stronger than yourself," Bulma explained.

"I'm listening." Videl said.

"Even someone stronger than your father," Bulma said treading on thin ice. Bulma wasn't sure how she would take that train of thought.

"Go on," Videl said.

"I'll let you discover for yourself. Go to this island. I'll give you the coordinates. Ask to be trained and then you may understand the truth," Bulma explained.

 _What is she talking about? Nobody can possibly train me more than my father and being in the same house as the dojo. It is the best possible circumstance for getting stronger,_ Videl concluded.

"What are you talking about," Videl said slightly irritated.

"I will say no more. I will send you the coordinates on your GPS. Best of luck," Bulma said and then hung up.

"Hello?" Videl said to no one. There was a dead line.

 _What could she have possibly meant by that,_ Videl thought. She decided to ignore that for now as she had more important things to do that listen to fairy tale islands where people get absurdly stronger.

She sighed as that phone call was useless. She was slightly in a better mood now that she got an apology but she wanted an apology from that man, not his wife. At least she had Bulma's number now and she could call back and demand an explanation. Heck, she even could go to Capusle Corp and demand to learn more. She smirked at that thought.

She walked downstairs to get some food from the kitchen. She could easily order food from the cooks that worked for the Satan household but decided not to.

"Hey dad" Videl said as she saw her father watching television as she walked by a television room.

"Oh hey there Videl! I am watching an old video of when I won the World Martial Arts Championship. Want to watch?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Umm, no thanks," Videl said. She hated watching that sort of thing but a thought popped up in her mind. _Actually I have a question for you father,_ Videl thought.

"Hey dad?" Videl asked.

"Yes Videl?"

"Do you ever think there might be someone stronger than you somewhere on this planet?" Videl asked.

Mr. Satan chuckled at the thought. "I don't think about that. I try to be the best I can be and so far, I am the best in the entire world. You would think that the strongest fighters would come to the Martial Arts Tournament and I have proved myself time and time again."

"But what if they don't want to participate in the tournament?" Videl asked.

"Maybe, but until they prove themselves, they will never take my position as the Worlds Martial Arts Champion," Mr. Satan explained.

"What about the people at the Cell Games?" Videl asked.

"Remember Videl, those guys are tricksters and probably just wanted to see me defeat Cell up close," Mr. Satan explained.

"Yeah," Videl agreed to end the conversation. _Of course he would be no help._

Videl walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. _How can my dad be so strong when I train way more than him and he just sits there and watches his tournaments?_ Videl thought.

After grabbing a snack, she went back up to her room to relax. She looked at her phone and the coordinates that she received from Bulma. They were out in the middle of the ocean and it looked like there was nothing out there from the satellite images. _Is Bulma leading me on a wild goose chase? Would she really try to waste my time like that?_ Videl thought.

She lay on her comfortable bed remembering what the man said last night. He called her out and for some reason she couldn't get it out of her head. She sighed as she picked up her phone once more looking at the map. _I guess I have nothing better to do today,_ Videl thought.

She couldn't believe she was about to fly for a few hours to the middle of nowhere. She went downstairs and looked at which planes capsules they owned. They had a jet similar to Gohan's so she grabbed it thinking it would get her to this island faster. She took off and began to fly toward the island not knowing what to expect. _I am going to be really angry if there is nothing out here,_ Videl thought.

After two hours of flying, there was nothing but water. She had a large stretch of earth that she covered and just wanted to be there already. Finally not much longer, she was nearing the coordinates that Bulma had sent her.

 _Wow, just what I thought. There is nothing out here._ Videl thought as she flew above the water. According to her GPS unit, she should be able to see the island if there was an island. She got out her binoculars and looked. After searching for a few minutes, there was nothing out here. _Curse her,_ Videl thought but after one more peak through the binoculars, she spotted a small island with a tiny house.

Videl was surprised. _Wow, maybe Bulma is right,_ Videl thought. She lowered her jet down toward the island. _This island is tiny. Does anybody even live here?_ Videl thought as she opened the top of her jet. She jumped out and decapsulized it before she got to the ground. She snatched the dynocapsule and put it in her pocket as she landed elegantly.

She looked around. There were a few palm trees, a grassy area and a small house. She gulped and walked up to the front door.

"May I help you?" a short man walked up to her.

"Yes, Bulma Briefs told me if I come to this island, I could receive training."

 **A/N:** Oh man. Videl might be going places! This chapter was a little bit of filler but I have a good idea of where this story is going. Don't worry. Gohan will be much more involved very soon yet will have to delicately maintain his secrets as Videl continues to inch closer to the truth without him knowing. More adventure and romance on the way! I know this story might be a little slow, but I have grand plans for it. Muhaha. Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I am all for suggestions! Thanks! :) -zfj


	5. Videl's Training

**A/N** : Thank you lalia, Ern Estine 13624, pir84lyf, Arron Leach, zepat1989, smibac, Faux Fox, and dcp1992 for reviewing. Thanks to all that favorite'd and followed. I really appreciate it guys.

Chapter 5 – Videl's Training

"Training?" a short man asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah training," Videl repeated, frowning a little.

"Bulma told you that?" the short man asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Videl said. _How does this little man know Bulma,_ Videl thought.

"Well, I don't know anything about that," he mentioned.

"She said that if I come to this island, there would be training for me," Videl explained.

"Well, I don't have the time to train you unfortunately. I have a wife and kids now," the short man explained.

"Well I wasn't expecting training from you. No offence, but I don't think you could teach me much," Videl explained. The short man barely looked like he could swat a fly.

"No offence taken, but you'd be surprised," the short man explained.

 _Whatever,_ Videl said in her thoughts. "What is your name?"

"Krillin," he said.

 _That name sound familiar,_ Videl thought, as she stared at him.

"Well, sorry I can't train you but what was your name?" Krillin asked.

Videl looked at him surprised at how she didn't know who she was. She had travelled the world and even people in small villages know who she was due to her father. She decided it was best not to mention her last name. Not only did he not know, but he was under the perception that he was the person who was suppose to train her.

"Videl," she said.

Videl looked around the quaint island. It was incredibly beautiful and tropical and she believed the water temperature must have been warm. She really thought there would be training here.

"I think I wasted my time flying all the way out here," Videl explained.

She had high hopes when she saw the tiny island through her binoculars after flying over the ocean for at least an hour. She actually was starting to believe that there might be someone that could help her training but it sounded to her that Bulma lead her to nowhere.

"Wait. I'm not able to train you, but there might be someone who can," Krillin mentioned.

 _Who could he possibly have in mind? I don't have high hopes for anybody that he suggests,_ Videl thought as Krillin walked toward the door of the small quaint house.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin yelled.

Videl perked up at the sound of the legend, Master Roshi. _There is no way he could be talking about THE Master Roshi,_ Videl concluded in her thoughts. However after a few minutes, an old man appeared at the front door.

"What is it Krillin?" Master Roshi asked seemingly annoyed.

"This young lady said Bulma sent her here for training," Krillin explained. Master Roshi looked toward the girl standing on the small grassy area in front of the house.

"Is that so?" Master Roshi said.

Videl coulnd't believe it. She had to make sure this was the legendary Master Roshi. "Are you the real Master Roshi that won the 21st Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl asked. Krillin Gasped.

"What! That was you?" Krillin said. He was shocked.

"Wow, they finally connected me to Jackie Chun," Master Roshi explained.

"What? I can't believe you never told me!" Krillin grumbled. "Did you ever tell Goku?"

"I don't think so," Master Roshi said scratching his head.

"Goku?" Videl repeated. _They couldn't be talking about Son Goku, could they?_ Videl thought.

"Yeah, he was my best friend," Krillin explained.

"Yeah, Son Goku was quite something," Master Roshi said.

"Wait, are you talking about the Son Goku who won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl asked.

"Yes, he was my student along with Krillin here," Master Roshi said.

 _What? Krillin was a student of Master Roshi? He looks so weak!_ Videl thought. _Wait! That's where I have heard of him. He made it to the finals in the World Martial Arts Tournament!_

"I had no idea you were in the martial arts tournament but now I remember where I heard your name," Videl mentioned.

"Oh yes, I made it to the finals in the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd Martial Arts Tournaments. Those were the days," Krillin reminisced.

"Wow Master Roshi! I can't believe you had students who made it to the finals! That's amazing! Can you please train me?" Videl said excitedly.

"Hmmm." Master Roshi paused and stared at Videl for a minute.

"I promise I won't be a hassle. I am already really strong and I just need a push in the right direction," Videl explained.

"You think you are strong?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yeah!" Videl said.

"You have no idea," Master Roshi said quietly.

 _I might not be as strong as Master Roshi, but I bet I could beat Krillin!_ Videl thought.

"Please Master Roshi, you have to train me," Videl pleaded.

"Sorry, but I don't take students anymore. Krillin and Goku were among the last of my students. I am just too old and uhh, I don't think 18 would approve of me training a young pretty girl like yourself," Master Roshi explained.

"What? Who on earth is 18?" Videl said slightly irritated.

"That would be me," a blond woman said holding a toddler girl in her arms next to the front door.

"Why would you object to Master Roshi training me?" Videl asked.

"Because he is a dirty old man! At least he is learning his boundaries," 18 explained.

 _Oh, he's one of those old guys,_ Videl thought. "Don't worry, I can handle myself," Videl explained.

"Can't you just leave an old man be?" Master Roshi yelled back toward 18.

"Sorry Roshi, you aren't training any young girls," 18 explained.

"Please, it won't bother me as long as he doesn't try anything," Videl explained.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you," 18 said walking back inside the small house.

"Please Master Roshi. You are a living legend!" Videl pleaded.

"I'm too old, Krillin, why don't you take on a student? You are far stronger than myself," Master Roshi said.

"Krillin is stronger than you?" Videl asked. _There is no way that little scrawny man could be better than the great Master Roshi,_ Videl thought.

"I can't Master Roshi! I have a wife and kids, and I stopped fighting a while ago," Krillin explained.

"Sheesh, fine, I'll help the girl but you can't be a full time student like Goku or Krillin was. Aren't you in school or something?" Master Roshi asked.

Videl was very excited. It was great for her to get a break from her dad's training, or lack thereof. Finally, this was the training that would push her in the right direction.

"Yeah, I have school, but I can come over after school each day," Videl explained.

"That wont be necessary. For now, you only come on the weekends. I want you to come next weekend," Master Roshi said.

"But what am I going to do about training this week? Can you at least give me some pointers so I can get stronger?" Videl asked.

"Just one second," Roshi said. Master Roshi walked back into the house leaving Krillin and Videl outside.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I can tell you are strong, but nothing will prepare you Roshi's school," Krillin explained.

"I am ready, just you watch!" Videl explained.

"You have no idea," Krillin said.

 _His training couldn't be that hard,_ Videl thought. _Afterall, I am Videl Satan._

"Here put this on," Master Roshi said walking over with a black undershirt, some arm accessories, and some ankle bracelets.

"You ready?" Master Roshi asked.

"Ready for what?" Videl responded.

"Here, hold these," Master Roshi said.

Master Roshi handed over the clothes. Videl was not ready for the sudden weight when Master Roshi handed them over. Videl dropped them on the ground getting her feet out of the way at the very last second.

"What on earth are those?" Videl asked.

"These are weighted clothes, a trait of the turtle hermit school. You must wear these at all hours of the day except when you are sleeping. You cannot take them off for anything. The only time you will take them off is if I give you permission," Master Roshi explained.

"What? I can't do that!" Videl explained

"Well then, I cannot train you," Master Roshi retorted.

Videl grudged picking up the weighted clothes. "How on earth am I suppose to move in this?" Videl said holding the clothes.

"You will find a way, if you are dedicated," Master Roshi explained. Krillin chuckled.

"I remember having to do something similar to this," Krillin explained.

 _Hmm, maybe he has a point. If Krillin made it to the finals and Son Goku became the world champion, then there must be some validity to the turtle hermit school._ Videl sighed. "Where can I change?"

"Go through the front door and you'll see the bathroom in front of you," Master Roshi explained. For a second, Master Roshi wanted to follow and try to see Videl changing but if he was caught by 18, he would die. Videl walked through the front door to get changed.

"Do you think she has it in her?" Krillin asked.

"You know son, I think she does. I can feel it. She has the willpower to preserver," Master Roshi said.

"I agree. I wonder where she came from? I can tell she is strong for a normal human," Krillin mentioned.

"I don't know but I think she can do it, after of course she changes a little bit of her attitude," Master Roshi said laughing.

"Yeah, she must be nearly the same age as Gohan. Maybe we should get those two together!" Krillin chuckled. Videl walked back out taking one step at a time

"There is no way I can go day to day wearing this. I fight crime! How am I supposed to do that now?" Videl said.

"You don't. You will find meaningless tasks will be much more difficult. If you want to succeed, you will have to work hard. I trust you won't take off these clothes unless you are sleeping, until you come here next weekend?" Master Roshi said.

"Fine." Videl said.

"Good, then we will see you next weekend," Master Roshi explained.

"Okay," Videl said as she threw her capsule on the ground revealing a jet.

"Hey wait. Before I go, what ever happened to Son Goku?" VIdel asked. _Maybe I can meet him some day,_ Videl thought. Krillin looked away and Master Roshi stared off into the distance at the thought of the question.

"Well, he died doing what he loved most, saving the lives of his loved ones," Krillin explained.

"Oh, I had no idea," Videl mentioned.

"That's okay. I will never forget that day," Krillin said. "The day the earth stood still."

 _The day the earth stood still? There aren't too many days like that,_ Videl thought.

"When did this happen?" Videl asked. Krillin sighed.

"At the Cell Games," Krillin explained.

"You were at the Cell games?" Videl gasped.

"Yes, along with several of my friends. We tried so hard and even with all the effort, Goku still died, but he did so happily. I will never forget that last moment." Krillin explained.

 _No way. He was at the Cell games. If he is telling the truth, he could tell me what really happened! This is just too good!_ Videl thought as she smiled.

"Can you tell me how Mr. Satan really defeated Cell?" Videl asked purposely avoiding saying her father.

"Oh, I forget that people actually believe that story," Krillin said nonchalantly.

"What? He did defeat Cell, right?" Videl asked surprised at this development.

"No he didn't but I doubt you'll believe me," Krillin explained.

Videl felt like she was being attacked. On one side, she had her father and the rest of the world, who believed Cell was defeated by Mr. Satan. On the other side was her skeptic side, which didn't totally believe that story. Still, she was a brand of her father, and this was the first time she had met anybody disagreeing with the overwhelmingly majority of people on this earth. _Argh, why am I angry when he says this? I too am skeptical but… but… I have to trust my father did. There is no way he would lie to the whole world. Even the announcer guy said he saw my dad defeat Cell. Why is there a contradiction?_ Videl thought.

"Oh really? Can you tell me what happened then?" Videl asked squinting her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Krillin explained.

"Try me." Videl responded.

"Well, let's just say Mr. Satan did not defeat Cell. He was thrown to the sideline like a fly," Krillin explained.

This infuriated Videl. Krillin was insulting her father. She wanted to believe Krillin but she just couldn't, not with all the media and the rest of the world being on her dad's side. Her blood began to boil at the sound of Krillin. She tried to stay calm. _Okay Videl. Stay calm. Hear him out. Come on Videl, you need to hear other sides of the story,_ Videl thought. That thinking seemed to do the trick.

"Go on," Videl said in a calm voice.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can say that. It's not my place. The person who truly defeated Cell lives happy that he defeated Cell but also lives in privacy and He did not want people finding out. Unfortunately greedy people like Mr. Satan take credit," Krillin explained.

"Krillin, I think you said enough," Master Roshi remarked.

"Yeah, sorry, but I can't say anymore," Krillin explained. Master Roshi turned toward Videl.

"You have to realize that there is always two sides of a story Videl. Once you start to realize that, then the truth makes itself known," Master Roshi claimed.

"So, who then? The delivery boy?" Videl asked.

"Sorry, I can't say. Maybe some day, you'll find out, but that will be down the road. Please accept that for now," Krillin said.

"Very well. Those are some bold words," Videl observed.

"Yes, and maybe one day you will believe them too," Master Roshi said.

 _Maybe,_ Videl thought. "Very well, I'll see you next weekend and don't you forget!" Videl explained while throwing her capsule on the sand revealing a jet.

"Yes Videl, see you next weekend. Remember, don't take those weighted clothes off. You must have them on every waking hour." Master Roshi said.

"Will do!" Videl waved while levitating up and then taking off.

She saw the small island below her as she turned in the sky back toward Satan City. She had a lot to think about. But first, she was trying to acclimate herself in these uncomfortable weighted clothes. _This is an interesting training method and I hope this works,_ Videl thought. It made sense to Videl though if she could get used to these weighted clothes.

On flight home, Videl contemplated several things. She remembered the stories her father told her about Cell. She remembered all the media coming to the conclusion that her father defeated Cell. Everybody she ever met praised her father for defeating Cell but today was the first time she had met others who didn't share the same belief. _I wonder if Krillin was actually there,_ Videl thought. She also remembered him saying Goku was there. She made a mental note to make sure she found an old video of the Cell Games and see for herself.

Finally returning home, she cooked herself some dinner and went straight up to her room. She perused the Internet to see if she could find some sort of video of the Cell Games but mysteriously, it seemed like the video didn't exist. She remembered watching the Cell Games at home cheering on her father. She remembered what appeared to be Cell swatting her dad outside the ring and her father saying that he tripped and fell.

She sighed realizing that she was not going to find what she wanted. She would just have to try harder but she decided that now was not the time to be questioning her father's victory over Cell. She had to put full trust in her father despite her skeptical side of her. _There is no way my father would lie to the entire world about Cell, is there?_ Videl thought.

She spent the next few hours looking at a few images of the Cell games, but most were blurry and didn't show anybody else but her father and Cell. She became sleepy and took off her weighted clothes and stored them in her closet. She didn't want her father to find out that she was training outside of her house. If her father found out, she would be in serious trouble.

The next morning, Videl forced herself out of bed. She had achy muscles from wearing the weighted clothes that Master Roshi had given to her. She got up and walked over to her closet where she hid her weighted clothes inside. She stared at them for a moment wondering if she should put them on. She sighed inwardly as school was going to be difficult. She would be unable to fight crime so yesterday, she paged the Satan City Police department to tell them she would be unable to assist for the time being due to personal reasons. Her dad would be okay with it considering he was always worried about her daughter fighting crime, especially criminals with guns.

After getting ready and flying to Orange Star High in her copter, she slugged her way into her classroom where Gohan and a few other students were already seated, waiting for the bell to ring. She tried not to stomp up each step to her seat but it was difficult. Each step took thought and preparation. Anybody staring at her long enough would realize that something was out of place on her posture.

"Umm, Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asked as Videl slowly approached where she sat in class.

"Yeah, just tired," Videl responded.

Gohan could easily tell something was out of place. She had a difficult time getting up those stairs and was tired from a mere walk.

"Did you fight crime this morning or something?" Gohan asked.

"Nice of you to care, but no, I didn't," Videl said slightly irritated.

 _Wow, something really seems off to her today,_ Gohan thought. _Let me see here._ Gohan took a second to see if her ki was up to normal, something that was a little harder to do with humans since they didn't stick out like sore thumbs compared to his friends and family. Thankfully, Videl's ki was significantly stronger than anybody else around, so he could feel her ki more easily. _Her ki seems normal,_ Gohan concluded.

"Umm, okay Videl, just wondering," Gohan affirmed.

"Is it that obvious?" Videl asked.

"What?" Gohan responded.

"I am wearing weighted clothes. I am changing my training methods," Videl said quietly to Gohan. "I trust you won't tell anybody this."

"Of course, but why change your training method?" Gohan asked. This perked Gohan's interest.

"Well, I feel like I hit a roadblock, and it's always good to try something new," Videl explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Gohan thought. _Sounds like what Piccolo made me do,_ Gohan thought.

"I am glad someone with a brain agrees," Videl sarcastically said.

Erasa and Sharpner then walked through the classroom door up to Gohan and Videl.

"Morning," was all Sharpner said.

"Good morning!" Erasa chirped.

"Good morning Erasa and Sharpner," Gohan said.

"Morning," Videl said.

"Are you okay Videl?" Erasa asked seeing how tired her friend looked.

Videl sighed. "Yes, I am just a little tired because I am wearing weighted clothes and I am trying a new training method," Videl clarified.

"Oh that makes sense, I can see it in your eyes," Erasa responded.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean," Videl said irritated.

"Oh nothing, you just look tired," Erasa described.

"Well, when you are wearing weighted clothes that are heavier than you are, then yeah, even walking is tough," Videl said.

Gohan looked at her surprised. "What? That's crazy!" Gohan gasped.

"What are you going to do about crime?" Sharpner asked.

"Well, I am wearing weighted clothes every waking minute, so I can't do anything about that," Videl explained.

"What? But are the police going to be okay without you?" Gohan asked.

"Well, probably not, but I am sure Saiyaman can take care of that," Videl explained.

Gohan nervously laughed at that. _Crap, I can't just run out of class when Videl's watch goes off,_ Gohan thought.

"I already told the police about it, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Videl mentioned.

"Heh, well I hope so," Gohan said nervously.

The rest of the week went without a problem. Videl didn't receive any calls from the police department as they were trying to save that use for a last resort if they absolutely needed Videl. It wouldn't matter anyway, since she is unable to assist with the police department anyhow. Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner continued eating lunch together and strengthening their friendship.

Finally, the weekend came around again and Videl was really excited. She was immediately going to fly out toward Master Roshi's island out in the middle of the ocean to continue her training. She had got somewhat used to the weighted clothes but still the meaningless task was difficult. Thankfully, it was Friday afternoon and she was going to relax in her copter while travelling to Roshi house.

"Well, I have to go!" Videl said.

"Whoa, why are you leaving so quickly?" Sharpner asked.

"I have to get back to my training!" Videl mentioned.

"Like, what are you doing differently besides the weighted clothes," Erasa asked.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you what I am doing if I make any progress," Videl said with a smirk.

"Training with weighted clothes really takes a toll on your body. I hope you are using caution Videl as I would hate to see you get hurt," Gohan mentioned.

"Hah! What do you know about training with weighted clothes?" Videl retorted.

"Well actually ummm, nothing?" Gohan said nervously.

"What? Are you saying you have trained with weighted clothes before?" Videl said while laughing.

"Maybe not me, but I know people that have," Gohan said.

"Who?" Videl asked squinting her eyes.

"Umm, oh some of my dads friends," Gohan explained.

"Whatever Gohan," Videl said. "I'll see you Monday!" Videl rushed off upstairs to the roof where she usually took off with her copter.

"Umm, that's weird, don't you think Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah, I wonder where or who she might be training with," Gohan asked.

"Well it certainly isn't her father. I know Mr. Satan and he doesn't train with weighted clothes," Sharpner explained.

"Hmmm," was all Gohan could say.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is doing? She usually tells me everything, but I have no idea where she is running off to," Erasa explained.

"Oh well, anyways see you guys Monday!" Gohan said.

"Bye," Sharpner and Erasa said in unison.

Videl was now outside of Satan City headed toward the island. She had to wait until she got out of Satan City to use her jet to fly out to the island. Finally over the open waters, she became excited at what was in store for her this weekend. After a few hours, she landed on the island and jumped out.

There was nobody on the beach so she walked up to the door and knocked. "Master Roshi! I came for more training!" Videl said excitedly.

"Yeah! One moment! I'm old give me a second," Master Roshi said walking downstairs from their attic. "Youngins' these days," Roshi complained.

Master Roshi came out with a new set of clothes. "Here take these," he said.

Videl grabbed the clothes, which were way significantly heavier than the last weighted clothes

"What? I can't wear these! I am barely getting used to these clothes," Videl complained.

"You will wear them if you want to be in the Turtle School of martial arts," Master Roshi explained.

"Fine," was all Videl said.

Videl walked inside the house and went into the bathroom to change. It took a few minutes to take off the clothes she had on, then another few minutes to put on the new ones, which were even heavier. She sighed as it felt exactly like 1 week ago when she put on the clothes for the first time. _I guess I have to relearn how to walk again,_ Videl thought as she exited the bathroom. She stomped on the ground walking back outside.

Once outside, she looked off in the distance and saw a small plane about to land on the water. The plane hovered above the water coming to a stop in front of the house. The door of the small plane opened revealing Bulma Briefs.

"Ahh, always so warm here," Bulma noticed as she pressed the button on the side of the plane to put it back inside the capsule.

"I see you took my advice Videl," Bulma said with a smile.

"Bulma! Yes I did. I had no idea that I was to be trained by Master Roshi," Videl explained.

"Neither did I," Master Roshi said.

Bulma laughed. "Sorry Roshi, but I thought you could use another student since it's been so long since the last one," Bulma explained.

"Is Krillin and 18 here?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Master Roshi mentioned.

"Great! I just wanted to drop by and say hey and if you don't mind Videl, I wanted to see Master Roshi train you," Bulma explained.

"Yes of course," Videl said. _This is just too weird. How does Bulma know all these famous martial artists?_

"Today Videl, you are going to take off your shoes and go into the water up to waist deep and we are going to do some aerobics," Master Roshi explained.

"But when are we actually going to learn martial arts," Videl asked.

"You need to complete these basics first," Master Roshi explained.

"But I already know about this!" Videl said.

"No you don't. If you keep complaining, I won't teach you the ways Videl. You need to let go of your past trainings. I know you have trained in the past, but you need to just let it go," Master Roshi explained.

She trained through the evening while Bulma and Krillin caught up and talked about their childhood together. It was now dusk and Videl had been training in the water for 4 hours.

"That's enough for today," Master Roshi said.

"Whew. I think my legs are about to fall off," Videl complained jokingly.

"Reminds me when you and Goku were training," Bulma explained.

"Yeah, but we had to wear those stupid shells," Krillin said.

"They weren't stupid! Look at you today! You have so much strength," Master Roshi said.

"Yeah I guess. You were the best master to learn from," Krillin complemented his teacher.

"You remember that time when we all came back to find Goku had defeated all of the Red Army?" Bulma reminisced.

"Haha yeah, those were good times," Krillin explained.

"Wait, it was Goku that defeated the Red Army? Nobody ever found out what happened to the Red Army, they just all of a sudden disappeared," Videl explained.

Krillin laughed nervously. "Yep, it was Goku. He took out all of the Red Army and even took out their hidden base. I remember how stupid it sounded that he was infiltrating their base all by himself, but that's Goku for you," Krillin explained.

 _That's crazy! How can one person defeat an entire army?_ Videl thought. "I really wish I could have met this Goku. He sounds like a hero," Videl said.

"He was. He even was the one that saved the world from King Piccolo's terror a long time ago," Krillin responded.

 _What? Again, nobody knows about that._ Videl thought. "Why doesn't anybody know that? Are you sure he defeated him?" Videl asked. Master Roshi looked at Videl.

"Yes, he was the one. He did what I could never do. Many years ago, King Piccolo ruled the world and his army of monsters killed so many. There was no way to match him in strength. Even my master couldn't. My master developed an attack that could trap King Piccolo in a jar and he did just that but at the cost of his life. Then many years in the future, he was released and that was when Goku finally defeated him. Well not finally, but you know," Master Roshi explained his story.

"What happened to King Piccolo? He isn't alive is he?" Videl asked.

"Well, I guess he is, but he changed to good, well at least we think," Master Roshi explained.

"What? Somebody has to track him down and make him pay for his terror," Videl explained.

"Nah," was all Master Roshi said. Krillin went on to add to the story.

"Actually, Goku's son was trained by Piccolo surprisingly and that is what changed his way of thought. It is kind of a weird circle, but in the end, everything worked out," Krillin explained.

 _This story is just too weird. It totally sounds made up but kind of makes some sense. How can a totally evil person who killed so many become good?_ Videl thought.

"Remember Videl, you need to keep an open mind if you want to succeed in my training. That includes on the battlefield and off," Master Roshi explained.

"Got it," Videl responded. _So does that mean the story about my father not being the one to defeat cell is true?_

"That also means that you can't go around telling your friends what really happened to Cell, King Piccolo, or the Red Army. Goku's family and close friends like us living in privacy and we like it like that," Bulma explained. Videl was surprised by this reaction. She thought that they would want to be celebrated for what they accomplished.

Videl continued training with Master Roshi for the next several weekends. Each weekend, Master Roshi would give Videl a new set of weighted clothes, each one heavier than the last. Because of this her power increased as well and Gohan took note. Videl had even met Saiyaman a few times during her training. She had even fought off a few criminals with her weighted clothes on.

 _It's been five weeks since Videl started her training and her power has increased a lot for a human,_ Gohan thought, as he got up from class, ready to leave for the weekend. Gohan had become increasingly curious about Videl's new training and was wondering how she went about it.

"Come on Videl! We haven't hung out in weeks!" Erasa complained to her best friend beside Sharpner and Gohan.

"I'm sorry but I really got to continue training!" Videl explained.

"But, we are friends! You have to hang out with your friends. Can't you just take one weekend off?" Erasa asked.

"Sorry, but I can't," Videl said.

"Pleeeeeeeeease," Erasa said.

Videl sighed. While she was pushed to become stronger, she still had friends who meant a lot to her. _She is right. I have been completely ignoring my friends._ "Okay, you are right, what should we do?" Videl asked.

"Awesome! I knew you would come around," Erasa explained.

"I can't hang out since we are going on a little vacation this weekend, so I have to go home," Sharpner explained.

"Bye Sharpner!" Erasa said while Gohan and Videl waved.

Erasa turned back to her best friend, "Okay what should we do?"

"Okay first, I need to call where I have been training and tell them that I am taking today off and I also have to returned a borrowed jet," Videl explained.

"Okay!" Erasa said.

Videl got out her phone and dialed a number. Gohan and Erasa watched Videl since she was very secretive of her training.

"Hey, its Videl," Videl said. She was actually talking to Krillin on the other line since he was the only person who owned a satellite cell phone on the island.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" Krillin asked over the phone. Erasa and Gohan, even with his heightened sense of hearing, he could not make out what the person was saying on the other line.

"I can't make today but I'll be there tomorrow, do you think that is okay with my teacher?" Videl asked.

"Umm, here you can talk to him," Krillin said passing the phone over to Master Roshi.

"So my student wants a break?" Master Roshi asked.

"It's just for one night. My friends really want to hang out and I have been ignoring them every weekend," Videl explained.

"Your body also needs rest so this is a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow," Master Roshi said.

"Thanks!" Videl said hanging up the phone.

"Whew, that was easier than I thought," Videl said to Gohan and Erasa.

 _I wonder who that was,_ Gohan thought.

"Now umm, do you want to come with me while I drop off the capsule jet or I can meet you guys somewhere?" Videl asked.

"We can come with you, right Gohan?" Erasa asked looking at Gohan.

"Sure, but remember I can't stay out too late else my mom will kill me," Gohan explained.

"We are just hanging out Gohan, sheesh," Erasa said.

"Okay, well you'll be surprised where we are going," Videl said throwing her copter capsule on the ground revealing her copter. She set her coordinates to Capsule Corporation unbeknownst to Gohan and Erasa. "Get in!"

Gohan and Erasa crammed into the small cabin of the copter and then Videl took off.

"Wow Videl, it looks like you have upgraded your copter," Erasa said while looking around at the inside.

"Yeah, with the latest police computers," Videl explained as the three teenagers flew toward West City.

"So like, where are we going?" Erasa asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see," Videl said.

"But Videl, you know I don't like surprises!" Erasa explained.

After a few minutes, they entered West City air space and Gohan was getting nervous. _Where are we going? It feels like we are headed towards Bulma's,_ Gohan thought. He ignored his nervous thoughts.

"Is this place in West City?" Erasa asked.

Videl ignored the question as she could see Capsule Corp. in the distance and she was headed straight for the building. Gohan could see it up ahead also. It was about a three-minute copter flight from where they were flying right now.

 _Surely we must be going past Capsule Corp.,_ Gohan concluded. Although he was trying to convince himself that they were not going to Capusle Corp., he was still getting uneasy.

Another minute passed, and Gohan was growing more nervous by the second as Capsule Corporation came into view. When the copter begun to descend a little, Gohan began sweating. _No, there is no way. We must be going somewhere else!_ Gohan thought as began fidgeting in the back seat.

"Gohan, you okay?" Erasa said looking behind her toward Gohan.

"Umm, yes, wh- why wouldn't I be?" Gohan stuttered.

"You look really nervous?" Erasa said.

Videl looked behind and saw Gohan a little but uneasy. "Are you feeling sick or something Gohan?"

"Umm not really, but where are we going exactly?" Gohan asked.

"You see that dome in front of us?" Videl commented.

 _No, this can't be happening. Does Videl somehow know Bulma? That must be a coincidence. Maybe Videl knows somebody at Capsule Corp. That has to be it. She is just returning a capsule jet to her friend at Capsule Corp.,_ Gohan concluded. _If I just keep my power level low and avoid Bulma's residence section, I should be okay._

Gohan looked a little better. "Umm, I think I'm just not used to a copter, it's a bit different than a plane," Gohan explained.

"It's not that different," Videl explained.

"Yeah, I can't believe we are going to Capsule Corp! I have never been there," Erasa explained.

"Yup, I just have to return this dynocap jet," Videl said holding a capsule while she landed in front of Capsule Corp.

Gohan closed his eyes sensing out his family and friends. _Okay, Vegeta seems to be in the gravity room as always._ Gohan continued to search for more kis. _Trunks, what is he doing?_ Gohan thought as he continued to sense.

Gohan's eyes enlarged at whom he just sensed. _Oh crap, my brother is here!_ Gohan thought. _Okay, stay calm Gohan. As long as you avoid them, you will avoid a catastrophe._ He continued to try to sense out Bulma but it was difficult considering the other scientists that worked with her. Gohan was just going to hope that Videl was returning the jet to someone else other than Bulma. _It has to be that. There is no way that she could know Bulma,_ he thought.

Then all of sudden, Gohan had a flashback to about six weeks ago, when Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl were at the mall together when they had the unfortunate surprise of running into Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. Gohan's eyes enlarged again at the thought. _That must be a coincidence!_ Gohan concluded.

"Aren't you coming?" Videl said to her friend, Gohan.

"Yeah, what are you thinking about?" Erasa asked.

Gohan remained seated in the copter while the front was open while Erasa and Videl were standing on the front lawn.

"Umm, I think I want to wait in the copter," Gohan explained in a nervous voice.

"What?" Erasa said surprised at her friend. "Don't you want to see Capsule Corp?

"Don't be silly Gohan! This is a once and a lifetime opportunity to see Capsule Corp! Most can't just walk in unannounced," Videl explained.

 _Yeah, that's the problem,_ Gohan thought as he began to sweat again. This was not turning out to be his day.

"Come on Gohan, I am not leaving my copter out here. I need to decapsulize it," Videl explained.

Gohan gulped and got out of the copter. _My life is over,_ Gohan thought.

While Gohan was thinking how to avoid or get out of this horrible situation he unknowingly got in, two kids were staring from the second story of the residence unit of Capsule Corp. building watching the three teenagers from the windows.

"Umm, why is Gohan here with two random people?" Trunks asked.

"Big brother? He's here!" Goten chirped.

"Yeah, look!" Trunks said pointing toward them.

"Wow cool! I get to meet my brother's friends!" Goten said with a smile.

"Hey, I think I have seen those two before. Yeah, we ran into them at the mall with mom and dad a while back," Trunks explained.

"Your dad went to a mall?" Goten asked.

"Yup and he was not happy about that," Trunks said.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me you met Gohan's friends?" Goten mentioned.

"Gohan wasn't there dummy," Trunks explained.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Goten said walking away. "Let's go meet them!"

"Wait!" Trunks said holding onto his best friend's arm.

"Let's prank them," Trunks said mischievously.

"What? I don't want big brother to be mad at me," Goten explained slightly sadden at the thought.

"What? Don't worry about that. It's just Gohan," Trunks explained.

"But-" Goten was cut off.

"Come on, let's plan something!" Trunks said.

Out on the beautifully cut green grass lawn of Capsule Corp., Gohan had no idea what was being planned for him.

"Come on Gohan!" Videl said.

Gohan gulped as the three walked toward the back entrance. This was the same entrance that Gohan normally went into. It was very close to the residential section of Capsule Corp. and this made Gohan extremely panicky.

"Guys, I don't think we are allowed back here," Gohan explained.

"Duh, but I know someone here, so don't worry," Videl assured his friend.

While Videl punched in a code, Gohan was concerned at where Bulma was. _Maybe I can use the bathroom while Videl and Erasa find whomever it is they have to find,_ Gohan thought. Videl, then Erasa walked through. Gohan stood there in shock at what was happening. Everything he had worked for, his normal life that he valued had the potential to disappear in an instant.

"Come on Gohan," Videl said.

Gohan walked through the door and remembered everything. This was not a place he wanted to be with his friends who helped him have a normal life. Next to turning super Saiyan, this was a bad case scenario in front of his friends.

He finally sensed out Bulma, and she was in the room beside them in the residential suite and Videl was walking straight toward that door.

"Umm guys, can I, I say something?" Gohan stuttered.

Videl and Erasa turned around. Videl walked up to Gohan.

"Yes?" Videl asked. _Why is he acting so weird?_

"Umm, I- I don't know how to say- say this, but-"

Before Gohan could complete the sentence, something or someone hit him from behind forcing Gohan to fall directly toward Videl. Unfortunately for Gohan, he tried to grab onto Videl bringing her down with him on instinct. Not only did he bring her down with him, he tried to avoid crushing his head against Videl's and made the mistake of their lips touch ever so slightly as Gohan landed slightly on top of her toward her side.

Gohan turned around in utter shock at what could have possibly attacked him. He immediately got back on his feet in a perfect stance ready to take it on, by instinct. Once in position, he noticed that it was Trunks who had the smirk of Vegeta and Goten watched a little behind his best friend.

Meanwhile, Videl lay in shock at what just happened while she touched her lips where they accidently touched Gohan's. A number of emotions filled her. Shock. Surprise. Anger?

Once Gohan realized what had happened, he grew a little angry. "Trunks!"

 **A/N** : Oh boy, I really done it now. What is going to happen next? What about Videl? It appears that Gohan got into a battle he is never going to win. Poor thing. Hit with two crazy situations simultaneously. Umm, this is a really long chapter, ~7000 words. In the future, they will usually be ~4000 words. I probably should have split these chapters into two, but whatever. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked, didn't like it, or have a suggestion. Thanks :D


	6. Videl Searches for the Truth

**A/N** : First, I want to thank Ern Estine 13624, Arron Leach, ColdRelief, xicerz, reader009, WineIXI, Force Smuggler, dcp1992, Faux Fox, Smithback and a guest for reviewing. I really appreciate you. Thanks for those that favorite'd and/or followed also. Here is Chapter 6.

Chapter 6 – Videl Searches for the Truth

Trunks laughed while pointing at Gohan and Videl while Goten chuckled but was a little bit nervous playing such a successful prank on his big brother. Gohan was now on his feet, blushing at the thought of all the physical connection of touch with Videl. Although it was a split second, Gohan's lips accidently brushed against Videl's bringing a tingling feeling to Gohan.

Videl, still in shock at what happened, was trying to get to her feet but stopped to touch her lips where they briefly touched Gohan's. She didn't know what to think, but had to recover quickly. Erasa was chuckling at what had happen. It was funny to her but she knew Videl would not find it as amusing.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled. He didn't know what to think and was scared and embarrassed to look back at Videl behind her.

"I got you good Gohan! Look at you!" Trunks laughed while pointing.

"I should have it out with you in the gravity chamber, how does that sound Trunks?" Gohan said recovering from his _accident._ Trunks and Goten gluped.

"Haha, you'll be okay! You have taken much more of a blow before. You should know to always watch your back dummy," Trunks said with a smirk.

 _If I get my hands on him, he'll regret what he did,_ Gohan thought trying to get rid of his flushed face. For a second, he forgot that Videl and Erasa were just witnessing Bulma's son being so friendly toward him. Heck, Trunks had even felt comfortable enough to play a prank on Gohan, and this had potential to not go over so well with Erasa, but particularly Videl.

Gohan looked back at Videl and saw her still on the ground. "Gee, I am sorry Videl!" Gohan said reaching out his hand to help her up. Videl pushed his hand away

Trunks and Goten disappeared back into the resident part of Capsule Corp leaving the three teenagers in the room beside the entrance of the residential area.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled trying to ignore her flushed face while standing up.

"Umm, yes Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What on earth was that about!" Videl yelled.

"Umm, Videl, please calm down," Gohan said softly. _Someone is going to hear her screaming,_ Gohan thought.

"Do you know that kid?" Videl asked a bit more quietly.

"Umm, yeah sort of," Gohan confirmed.

"What I would like to know is how on earth could a nerdy school boy know Bulma's son?" Videl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, umm-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence before the door to the residential wing opened.

"What's going on out here?" Bulma asked while walking out into the room that connected to a hallway toward the scientific potion of Capsule Corp.

"Bulma Briefs! It's you again!" Erasa yelled running over to shake her hand once again. This had been the second time she had the opportunity to meet Bulma Briefs. The first time was not a great time since her husband was at the mall with her.

"Oh, hello Videl's friend," Bulma mentioned while looking a little bit to the left toward Gohan.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked blinking her eyes. Gohan was sweating buckets. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Videl's eyes perked up at the sound of that. _What the. This is so weird! Bulma knows Gohan? How?_

"Oh umm, hey Bulma, umm yeah, I don't know what to say," Gohan tried to explain but really wanted to just die right.

"Bulma, I had no idea you knew our friend, Gohan here," Videl said squinting her eyes while looking at Gohan.

Gohan rubbed the back of head unsure what to do in this situation but he realized that there was not much he could do and that the damage had already been done.

"Oh yeah, Gohan is my godson and we go way back to when he was just a baby," Bulma explained.

This angered Gohan. All that he had worked for to have a normal life with normal friends was falling apart. He should have known this would happen but had no plans for it.

"Umm, Bulma! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan asked.

 _What? He can't do that! I want to know what is going on!_ Videl thought.

"Alone," Gohan mentioned. Videl gritted her teeth.

"Sure! What's up Gohan?" Bulma said as the two walked into the residential wing.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Videl pleaded.

"It's okay Videl, we'll just be a second," Bulma said closing the door behind her.

Videl knew that Gohan was going to try to prevent Bulma explaining how on earth she knew Gohan. None of this made sense and she really wanted some questions answered. She knew Gohan wasn't ordinary considering all the subtle details about him. First, he did not even know who she was considering her father's great accomplishment. Usually, everybody praised her and her father for the work they accomplished. Second, Gohan treated her like any normal person, which actually made her happy. Nobody did this to her, not even Sharpner. It was a nice change considering everybody else that wanted to know her. Erasa had known Videl before they became really famous so that was different. Third, Gohan lied constantly but Erasa and Sharpner didn't catch on to them. Fourth, there were too many details that didn't add up like Gohan's crazy long flights from home to go to school or his insane endurance where she was unable to keep up with him chasing after him. Of course, there were the few times when Gohan would randomly leave class when Videl's watch went off, but she didn't think much of that. Now she was beginning to wonder what was going on there.

Videl sighed after Gohan and Bulma closed the door. "Erasa, do you have any idea what is going on right now?"

"Umm no! I had no idea you actually knew Bulma outside of that one time we met her at the mall," Erasa explained.

"No, never mind that. I am talking about Gohan knowing Bulma! How on earth does a mountain boy know someone as famous and successful as Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked. Erasa shrugged.

"I don't know! That's weird. Gee, he sure knows high up people," Erasa concluded.

"That's why he treats me like I am normal because he knows people even more important than I am. I can't believe Gohan is Bulma's godson!" Videl said in a state of shock.

"I know! Wild," Erasa agreed.

Back inside the residential section of Capsule Corp., Gohan was rather upset.

"Gee Bulma! I have tried so hard to have a normal life to have normal friends and now you go and tell them that we are family!" Gohan said with a hint of anger.

"Oh my goodness Gohan! I should have known better. I had no idea you knew Videl! I was just really surprised to see you there with her," Bulma explained.

Gohan sighed. "It's okay Bulma. I just want to live a normal life," Gohan explained. "It is already hard enough knowing Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan."

Bulma sighed. How was she going to break it to Gohan that Videl was training under Master Roshi?

"Yeah, can you believe she is one my friends?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"How can you have her as your friend knowing she is the daughter of Mr. Satan?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," Gohan smiled looking at her godmother. "Umm, I don't know? I am willing to give anybody a chance."

"You sound like your father," Bulma explained.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He had to figure something out fast because he knew Videl was going to be mad when he walked back in that room.

"You know, she is training under Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

This got Gohan's attention. "I knew she was training but I had no idea with who." Gohan couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if Videl was entering his life at every possible angle. This might not be as big of an issue if it wasn't for that her dad lied about defeating Cell. Gohan sighed at this situation.

This was bad news for Gohan. "Do, do you think we can trust her?" Gohan stuttered.

"I don't know. I mean her father is Hercule Satan after all but she seemed to have an open mind when I first suggested training for her," Bulma explained. "I think if you tell her a little bit here an there, she will come to an understanding."

Gohan sighed. This was a lost cause. He didn't want to lose Videl as a friend but also he believed that Videl couldn't comprehend the truth. How was he supposed to tell the daughter of Hercule Satan that her father didn't kill Cell, but that he did?

"Bulma, she cannot find out about Cell. That means no talking about Saiyans, space adventures, super strength, or any of that. She sort of hates me but likes me at the same time," Gohan explained.

"What type of _like_ are you talking about?" Bulma asked accentuating the word _like._

Gohan blushed at the sound of that. He immediately remembered just a few minutes ago when his lips brushed up against Videl's. He didn't know what to make of that. For some reason, they felt so soft to Gohan. It was only a split second but in his mind, it seemed to last forever. Bulma looked at her godson and saw his flushed face.

"I can't believe it Gohan. Wait until Chi Chi finds out!" Bulma joked.

"What? No she can't find out!" Gohan pleaded.

"What? So you admit you like her?" Bulma asked with a smirk. Gohan blushed.

"What? No, what are you talking about Bulma?" Gohan said embarrassed.

"Sure Gohan, sure," Bulma said with a smirk.

Ignoring his blush, Gohan went on to say, "Look. Just say that you and my dad are really close. I don't want her knowing who my dad is yet. She may have heard of him," Gohan explained.

"Okay Gohan, but she will find out eventually if you plan on keeping her as a friend, or maybe even more than a friend," Bulma joked.

"Stop it Bulma," Gohan blushed.

"Oh, you know I kid, I kid. I can't imagine you and the daughter of Mr. Satan together," Bulma laughed at that thought.

"Yeah," Gohan nervously laughed. _Darn it Bulma! Stop thinking about that._

The two walked back out the entrance to the residential wing of Capsule Corp. They saw Erasa and Videl standing outside, and Videl looked a little irritated. This irked Gohan as he had very little time to prepare an explanation.

"Hey Videl and, umm was it Erasa? Sorry, I just had to talk to Gohan real fast," Bulma explained.

"So, Gohan is your godson? How could you not tell us about that Gohan?" Videl asked looking toward Gohan. When their eyes met, a minor blush appeared on both of their faces. They both could not forget about what had just happened. Forget addressing their _accident,_ Videl wanted some answers first.

"I have known Gohan forever. I have known his dad forever and naturally I got to know Gohan," Bulma explained.

Gohan silently thanked Bulma for the explanation. He was afraid that if he were to try to explain, he would accidently say something he would regret.

"That makes sense," Erasa explained. "Now I understand why you disappeared when we ran into Bulma at the mall."

Videl perked up at that memory. _That's right, he was trying to hide that fact,_ Videl thought.

"Listen Gohan, I just want you to be able to trust me and I feel like you have not done a good job at that. We are friends, right?" Videl explained. She hated when people lied to her.

"Umm, yeah, I'm sorry Videl," Gohan said sincerely. He looked down at the ground saddened.

Bulma felt bad for her godson and decided to change the subject. "So Videl, are you returning the jet or did you need to borrow another capsule?"

"Yeah, here I have it right here," Videl said pulling the capsule out of her pocket.

"Gohan, I am going to show Videl where to put this back," Bulma explained.

Gohan perked up at this proposition. _That would mean she would have to take her through the residential wing,_ Gohan thought while becoming nervous. _What about Vegeta? What about Trunks and Goten?_ Bulma gave Gohan an affirmative look not to worry and Gohan nodded his head. _I hope Bulma knows what she is doing,_ Gohan thought.

"Okay, thanks Bulma," Videl said.

The two walked through the residential wing again leaving Erasa and Gohan by themselves. Erasa had a huge grin on her face and Gohan was worried about what she was thinking.

"So Gohan, I saw what happened, surely you know what I am talking about," Erasa suggested.

"Umm no," Gohan explained.

"You kissed Videl!" Erasa said maybe a little too loudly.

"Shhhh! Do you know what would happen if Bulma heard that? I would never hear the end of it from my mom," Gohan explained. Erasa laughed.

"So does that mean you like Videl?" Erasa asked.

"Sure, as a friend," Gohan said.

"No Gohan. I mean _more_ than a friend," Erasa hinted.

"Umm," Gohan didn't know what to say.

"That means you do." Erasa concluded.

"No!" Gohan pleaded.

"Well, I think you do," Erasa explained.

"Can we please stop talking about it," Gohan begged.

"Fine Gohan, but I know Videl really well. I can tell that had an affect on her. I can also tell it affected you," Erasa said. "You two would make a great couple!"

"Just stop it please," Gohan begged.

"Okay Gohan," Erasa affirmed.

Meanwhile, Videl and Bulma were walking through the lower level of the residence wing of Capsule Corp. They walked past the living area toward Bulma's private lab. Bulma punched in a code for her private lab and the two walked inside.

"Wow, this is incredible," Videl explained.

"This is where I do most of my work, but I didn't bring you in here to show it to you. I wanted to warn you," Bulma explained. This got Videl's attention.

"What's the matter?" Videl asked.

"No matter. Just giving you some friendly advice about Gohan," Bulma said.

 _Finally I might get some answers,_ Videl thought.

"You really need to stop trying to pry information out of him. You may think you know Gohan, but you don't. Why do you think he feels the need to lie to you, huh Videl?" Bulma asked.

"Umm, I don't know but, a friend isn't a friend if they lie to you," Videl explained.

"Yes, this is true. But if you truly value Gohan's friendship, you would be wise to give him a little space with his secrets. I know you hate secrets, but you have your own secrets also. I am right, am I not?" Bulma asked.

"Well, sort of," Videl mentioned.

"You do. The point is, that Gohan has his secrets and while I know you want to know every single last one, he has lived only 18 years but has been through more than almost all of earth's people combined." Bulma explained.

"What? That's simply not possible," Videl explained.

"But it is. Trust me Videl, if you give him some space and be friendly and understanding with him, you will learn more about him. Try opening up to him first. He has never had friends his age so this is all very new to him," Bulma explained

"What do you mean when you say he has been through more than anybody else has?" Videl asked.

"That is Gohan's decision to explain to you, not mine," Bulma clarified.

Although Videl was not satisfied with this answer, she decided it was best to let it go and figure that part out later. She handed over Bulma the capsule.

"Thanks! Just let me know if need it anymore," Bulma said.

"I don't think so, dad made sure he got the latest greatest one just a few days ago, so I can borrow that one," Videl explained.

"Great! You know way back to where Gohan and Erasa were, right?" Bulma asked while she sat down next to her computer and begun inputting her code she had been working on.

"Yeah, thanks again for the clarification," Videl said. Truthfully, she did not like what Bulma had told her but at least it was something.

"Of course Videl. I am glad you are understanding of Gohan. He needs more of those type of people in his life," Bulma explained.

 _What's that supposed to mean? Why is Bulma making Gohan out to be some extraordinary person or something? She must know something I don't,_ Videl concluded in her thoughts.

"Bye," Videl said waving leaving her lab.

In reality, Videl really wanted to explore the living area. Specifically, she still wanted to give Bulma's husband a piece of her mind for saying what he said to her several weeks ago. Videl walked down a long hallway past the kitchen area and there, she saw a room with a special door and a small window. Looking around to see if anybody could see her, she approached the door and peered through the small window.

 _There he is,_ Videl thought as she saw Vegeta. She saw him doing pushups on the ground, and was surprised at the perfected stance he was staying in. He did them so perfectly, one after another. She wondered how long he had been doing them. The whole room that he was in seemed bizarre to her. There was some sort of generator computer simulator in the center of the room. It almost looked like the air was heavy to her. She grabbed the handle.

 _At the very least, I deserve an apology,_ Videl thought as her hand was on the handle of the door. She peered through the small window once more. She saw him still doing these perfect pushups as if he was training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. _How many is that now?_ Videl thought, as she was impressed with his persistence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Videl immediately jumped back from the door turning around at the voice. She had just looked a second ago and there was nobody there.

"Oh umm, I was just looking through the window," Videl said. It was the black hair kid she had saw with Bulma's son.

"What are you doing lady?" Goten asked.

"Umm," was all Videl could say. She had been caught, by a kid no less. _How embarrassing,_ Videl thought.

"Are you one of my brother's friends?" Goten asked.

"Umm, your brother?" Videl asked?

 _Where have I seen this kid before,_ Videl thought. He had looked familiar as if she had seen him a long time ago.

"Yeah, Gohan," Goten explained.

Videl's eyes enlarged. "You are telling me you are Gohan's brother," Videl said in shocked.

"Yeah!" was all Goten said.

 _That's crazy!_ Videl thought. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. This was just too much at one time for her.

"So tell me kid, what do you like about your brother the most?" Videl asked.

"My brother is amazing! He can do anything!" Goten explained.

 _That's cute. He believes so much in his brother and idolizes him,_ Videl thought.

"He is super strong," Goten added.

"Oh really?" Videl asked.

"Goten! Come up here!" Trunks said from upstairs.

"Coming!" Goten yelled back to his best friend while dashing upstairs.

Videl was shocked at his speed. She had never seen a child move so fast. Just like Gohan can run forever, this kid can also go fast. _Is Gohan really as strong as that kid says? Now I am beginning to wonder if he has been trained in martial arts. I mean Bulma knows so many successful fighters,_ Videl thought.

She continued walking down another hallway toward past a family gathering area. She opened the door they had first come in and she saw Gohan and Erasa standing around.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I was just catching up with Bulma," Videl explained.

"That's so cool that you are friends with her!" Erasa explained.

Gohan and Videl locked eyes for a second but quickly looked away from each other. They were both embarrassed about earlier and both of them knew it. Erasa so wanted to say something about it, but she decided to wait till she had one on one girl time with Videl to bring that up. Erasa's phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Umm, hello?" Erasa said into her phone.

Videl couldn't make out who it was on the other line.

"Do I have to?"

 _It sounds like her mom,_ Videl thought.

"Fine," Erasa said and then hung up her phone.

"Umm, I have to go. I forgot I had to do chores and mom won't let me hang out tonight," Erasa said sadly.

"That's okay, maybe we can find another time," Gohan explained.

"Sorry Videl, I didn't mean to ruin your day of training," Erasa said

Normally, Videl would have been upset missing a day of training, but today had just been too weird and unexpected for it to be an issue. Videl smiled.

"It's okay Erasa, you better get home before your mom gets any angrier than she is," Videl said.

"Bye Erasa!" Gohan waved while she left the building toward the front lawn.

Now this was an awkward situation. Videl wanted to demand Gohan to explain who he really was, but at the same time, Bulma's words resonated with Videl. She wanted to assert her dominance in this situation, but with the sudden _accident_ they had earlier, she didn't know what to say.

"Listen Gohan, I am just going to be real with you for a second," Videl put forth.

"Umm, yeah?" Gohan asked.

"I hope you aren't thinking anything about our _kiss,_ we had earlier. I want to be assured you won't tell anybody about this," Videl demanded as she blushed.

"Of course Videl. I am sorry that happened. I am going to kill Trunks for it," Gohan said jokingly and chuckled.

Videl couldn't help but notice how Gohan was still happy despite her trying to be demanding and angry about the situation. For some reason this brought a smile to her face realizing that she had a friend who always seemed happy. Even when Gohan got nervous about something, he still seemed to be happy. She didn't know how he did it.

"So umm, are we going to hang out, or should we just go our separate ways and wait for Erasa,"

Videl's first reaction was to say 'No way!' However she decided not to say that. She was actually really curious about Gohan because while she was friends with him, there was a lot about him that she didn't know. Somehow without knowing much about him, he was always happy and it made Videl happy. _Umm, I don't know how we can just hang out after what happened,_ Videl thought.

"Sure, what should we do?" Videl said. _I guess we might as well._

"Ummm, I don't know," Gohan admitted.

 _What should we do? I have never actually hung out with Gohan alone,_ Videl thought. She blushed a little at the thought of being alone with Gohan after what they had just gone through. Even with this line of thought, Gohan seemed to not care one way or another. _Does that mean he doesn't like me or something?_

"Umm, we can maybe go somewhere to eat? I know how much you like eating," Videl explained slightly nervous about spending time with Gohan alone. "And I can pay because well, you know dad."

"Haha, I can't eat out, I would order too much and the restaurant owners would kick me out," Gohan explained and chuckled.

"That actually makes sense," Videl concurred. "But, I know of a place that won't kick you out."

"What? Really?" Gohan gasped.

"Yeah, how about it?" Videl said.

"Okay, only if you promise they wont kick us out," Gohan explained.

After Videl made that proposition, she realized what she was saying. _What on earth did I just do? I'm so stupid, I shouldn't be going out with Gohan to eat! People will think weird things,_ Videl thought. _Ugh, too late._

The two went out to this one restaurant in West City where Gohan ate so much food. Thankfully, Videl knew the owner and she also had an unlimited wallet thanks to her father. Surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward for Videl than she thought it might be. Videl could tell Gohan was trying his best to have decent mannerisms considering they were eating at a restaurant.

Gohan hadn't been to a restaurant in a long time because he could either get amazing food at Bulma's due to the cooks or his mother also made incredible food, and a lot of it. Videl still couldn't comprehend how Gohan ate so much food and managed to stay in decent shape. The two left the restaurant and were actually not too far from Capsule Corp. They walked by a nicely kept up park near Capsule Corp.

 _Bulma said I had to give Gohan space and that I should open up to him before he opens up to me,_ Videl remembered.

"Gohan, can I ask you something?" Videl asked.

"Sure," Gohan said.

He was a little anxious because he was worried Videl was going to pry in his life as she always did. This whole evening was a little weird for Gohan because he had been under the idea that Videl kind of liked him as a friend, but it was more Erasa and even Sharpner who really valued Gohan as a friend. He changed his mind after tonight because he never thought Videl would want to spend time with him alone unless Erasa or Sharpner were there.

"Can you promise me you will never tell anybody this?" Videl asked.

Gohan was surprised. Videl was confiding in him? He never thought that would happen considering their friendship therefore Gohan smiled.

"Umm, yes you have my word," Gohan explained.

"Well, you know how my father defeated Cell?" Videl asked.

"Umm, yes?" Gohan forced out.

"Well, lately I have begun to question that," Videl confided.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I just have never seen any proof of it happening and I was wondering what your thoughts were on it. I just want to make sure I am not going crazy. Do you think I am crazy for thinking that?" Videl asked tilting her head.

Gohan didn't know how to respond. He was actually really amazed that Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan, would come up with that on her own.

"Well Videl, I have to admit that I don't think you are crazy for thinking that," Gohan explained.

"You seem like a smart guy. Do you think my dad was the one that defeated Cell?" Videl asked.

Gohan was surprised of the compliment but also turned away, unsure how to answer this question. _What do I do?_ Gohan questioned in his thoughts.

"Umm, is- is this some sort of trap?" Gohan asked.

"What? Of course not, I am really curious what you think about this," Videl answered.

Gohan was at a loss of words. He really wanted to admit to Videl what really happened at the Cell games but he didn't think she was ready for such information. This was a painful question to answer because it brought back so many bad memories for Gohan.

"Well, do you mind if I ask how you came to questioning your dad's claim?" Gohan asked.

Videl sighed. She was afraid of this question. Really, she had always had a little question about whether his dad defeated Cell, but she took it on faith. But after Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin's thought provoking questions and claims, she had really begun to question his father's story. She wanted to believe her dad but there were just too many questions.

"I'm not sure, it has been a lot of factors," Videl admitted.

Gohan sighed. "Videl, when you are ready, I will tell you my thoughts on that subject. You have to trust me that I will tell you at the right time. Do you trust me?" Gohan asked.

At first, Videl wanted to demand to have Gohan tell her what really happened, but Bulma's words appeared in her mind once more. She had to give him space and learn to trust him. While Videl was not excited about waiting, she had to take Bulma's advice.

Videl decided to change the subject to give Gohan some space. The two of the enjoyed the rest of the evening wandering around but soon Videl and Gohan parted ways. Videl went home to think about what had happened that day. She was not ready to go train tomorrow as she was still getting used to the weighted clothes that increased in weight. She really hoped she could take them off at some point.

Gohan went directly to Master Roshi's house to have a little talk with his old friend, Krillin. Gohan also had a lot on his mind. His thoughts were only on one person, Videl Satan. He wanted to trust her, but because of her special status with her father, he just couldn't say that he was the one to defeat Cell. That would not go over well with her or at least, that is what Gohan believed. Gohan walked through the door of Kame house after landing on the island.

"Gohan?" Krillin asked while he was playing with Marron, Krillin's daughter. "Hey there buddy! You need to come over more often!"

"Hi Krillin, Hi 18 and Master Roshi," Gohan said.

"What's up Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"So I hear you have been talking with Videl," Gohan said.

This got Krillin's attention. "You know Videl?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, she goes to my school and is my friend," Gohan explained.

"Oh, wow! That's wild. She is one of Master Roshi's students right now!" Krillin explained.

"Yes I know. Do you know who Videl's father is?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, I don't think so," Krillin mentioned.

"Hercule Satan, savior of the world."

 **A/N** : 5000 word for the chapter. Thanks for reading. Lot of stuff happened in this chapter. What will happen with Gohan and Videl now? Will Master Roshi continue training her? How much longer can Gohan hold out with Videl? How will Videl find out about Cell and Gohan? Umm, what about their little accidental kiss? We'll see. Suggestions are appreciated. :)


	7. New Training

**A/N** : Thank you so much for reviewing RedRoseGrave, imgonnadie, OhGodItsEverywhere, pir84lyf, Chosen To Die, Aaron Leach, ColdRelief, LegendOfTomorrow, dcp1992, Faux Fox, Smithback, Ern Estine 13624, and a guest. I greatly appreciate the feedback. On to Chapter 7.

Chapter 7 – New Training

Videl walked the hallways of Orange Star High School toward her classroom. She had a lot on her mind this past weekend as she continued to question whether her father was the one to actually defeat Cell. She also had an interesting meeting with Gohan and she learned that Gohan was somehow the godson of one of the most powerful people in the world. She had been oblivious to this fact and that irked her. Videl didn't know what to think exactly while she really thought Gohan was just a normal nice kid who came from the country and didn't know anyone. She was completely wrong and learned that Gohan was affiliated with people even more important than herself. She didn't know what to make of it.

On top of that, she had one of the most embarrassing experiences with none other than Gohan this past weekend. Somehow, the son of Bulma Briefs had struck Gohan on the back as a prank while she was talking with him thus Gohan fell on top of her. This wouldn't have been that big of a deal but somehow, Gohan's lips touched hers during his fall. She really didn't want to think anything of it however it was bugging her to no end. She knew she had no feelings toward Gohan but for some reason that split second remained in her conscious. She had trained hard the rest of the weekend with Master Roshi wishing it would help her forget that embarrassing moment with Gohan.

Finally she was able to take off the weighted clothes this past weekend and she noticed a pronounced difference in her strength and speed. She had no idea that such an increase of strength could come so quickly. Her father continued to be oblivious of her increased strength and training far away from home, but she liked having an outlet away from Satan City where she could focus her skills. On top of that, the training helped somewhat keep her mind off of Gohan and her other problems in life. She got to school early and decided to walk in class and sit down to relax a little.

She sat down in class and got out her notebook, as she was the first to be in class today, which gave her a second to relax before the long school day. She shut her eyes but within a few seconds, the door opened revealing Erasa who also came early.

"Wow Videl, you are early," Erasa said while walking up to her seat.

"Yeah, I guess I got an early start for once," Videl explained. Erasa put down her bag.

"What a crazy weekend," Erasa commented.

"Yep," was all Videl said.

At all costs, Videl had to make sure that Erasa didn't know that she was thinking about that minor incident with Gohan over the weekend.

"Girl, tell me, are you thinking about Gohan?" Erasa asked.

 _Crap,_ Videl thought. How on earth did she know he was on her mind? _Is she some sort of mind reader?_

"No of course not," Videl responded.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Erasa asked.

While she was thinking about the small incident with Gohan, she was also grappling with the fact that Gohan was her friend and that he knew very powerful influential people. She really wanted to press Gohan for more information about himself as all of a sudden, Videl found him very interesting. There was a mystery that surrounded the boy.

"Really not a whole lot. I was thinking about how sore I am after taking off those weighted clothes finally," Videl lied. Truthfully, she was sore from the weighted clothes, however, that was not the only thing on her mind.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. So does that mean your training is done?" Erasa asked.

"Not exactly," Videl said. "The first part is completed I think."

Just then, Sharpner and a few other students walked in. Sharpner headed up to where Videl and Erasa were sitting.

"Hey ladies," Sharpner said.

"Hey," Erasa and Videl said in unison.

"What did you two do this weekend?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh my! You would not guess what happened. We met Bulma Briefs again and Go-" Erasa said but was interrupted by Videl's hand on her mouth. Videl nodded her head toward her essentially motioning her to not talk about that subject.

"What? What happened?" Sharpner asked.

"Well, that was about it! It was pretty wild," Erasa explained.

"Dang, I wish I was there," Sharpner said.

The door opened again, and a few more students walked in. Gohan also walked in behind them and Videl noticed him immediately. A small ripple of nervousness flooded her conscious as Gohan walked up with his typical smile plastered on his face. He scooted between the seats past Erasa and Sharpner and sat next to Videl.

"Good Morning," Gohan said smiling.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"Morning Gohan."

Gohan got out his notes and pencil ready to begin class. Videl felt a little nervous after this past weekend. She had told Gohan something close to her heart and the two shared a brief kiss and yet it didn't seem to faze Gohan at all. Why was she the only one that was feeling nervous about the whole incident? _I need to stop thinking about it. It's not like I even like Gohan like that. Gross,_ Videl thought.

"So, what did you do this weekend Gohan?" Sharpner asked across Erasa and Videl. Gohan looked at Videl for a split second then looked at Sharpner.

"Not much, just visited my godmother and then spent the rest of the weekend at home," Gohan explained.

Now Videl knew what Gohan meant by godmother. Before, she would have not thought anything of it but she now knew the truth that this godmother of Gohan was none other than the great Bulma Briefs.

"Didn't you guys hang out this weekend?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh umm, yeah, we met up after school on Friday and hung out for a little bit," Erasa explained vaguely after seeing Videl shushing her.

"Sorry I couldn't make it," Sharpner said.

"It's okay," said Erasa.

Class begun and Gohan continued to listen to the lecture despite its boringness. Videl really hoped she got a call from the police to take care of something to get out of this boring class. She told the police she was back to protect the city after she took a minor break to train with the weighted clothes Master Roshi gave her. Unfortunately, she received no call and the day continued.

At the end of the day, she was excited to exit the class. For some reason, she felt a minor tension between her and Gohan but he continued to act like he normally did. _No matter, I just need to keep my mind clear and stop thinking about him. It doesn't matter that he is close with Bulma. He will always just be silly happy Gohan,_ VIdel thought as the four teenagers exited outside of school.

"We should get ice cream," Erasa said excitedly.

"Umm, I think I should get home and it's not that warm. What about all our homework?" Gohan said.

"It will just be for a little bit," Erasa explained.

"Fine," Gohan said giving in.

"Videl and Sharpner?" Erasa asked.

"Okay, for a little bit," Videl said.

"Sure," said Sharpner.

The four teenagers headed toward Erasa's favorite ice cream shop not far from school. Videl glanced at Gohan every now and then as they walked toward tie ice cream parlor. He continued to have his smile on his face.

"What are you going to get?" Erasa asked Gohan as they walked inside.

"Umm, I think-" Gohan said but was interrupted by Videl's watch.

"Ms. Satan, we have a situation," the voice said over her watch. Videl immediately responded.

"What is it chief," Videl said into her watch.

"There is some crazy guy that just murdered a martial artist close to Satan City hall," the chief said.

"That's right around the corner!" Videl yelled as she took off running. _A martial artist?_ Videl thought. _I don't think I have ever had someone that wanted to kill a fighter that didn't do anything._

"Gohan where are you going?" Erasa yelled as he ran after her.

"I'll be right back!" Gohan said as she chased after Videl.

Gohan rounded the corner that Videl just did and he saw several police cars with their guns drawn.

"Hand's up!" an officer said.

Gohan looked to where the officer was shouting at and his face grimaced. His memory flashed back to before the Cell Games and recognized the man almost immediately.

"I'll take it from her officer," Videl said as she walked in front of the police cars. "Listen buddy, you better surrender peacefully and nobody will get hurt."

"Who. Me?" the man said staring at Videl.

"Watch out Videl! He took out a few of our officers!" an officer said.

She looked toward the left and saw two officers on the ground. They didn't appear to be shot by a gun, but probably knocked out by this man.

"Who are you?" Videl asked staring back at the man.

"You are about to die by none other than Mercenary Tao," the man laughed. He appeared to be part machine if such a thing were possible. Videl had a look of disgust on her face.

"Tao huh? I don't think so," Videl said confidently.

"That's Mercenary Tao to you," the man said.

Videl remembered that name from somewhere. _A mercenary? I better take him out now,_ Videl thought.

Gohan's eyes enlarged at what was about to happen. She saw Videl get into an attack stance ready to take on Mercenary Tao. He remembered him before and while the mercenary stood no chance against him, he could still feel his ki and it was significantly stronger than most humans.

Videl saw Gohan out of the corner of her eye as she stayed in her attack stance. _Why would Gohan come here to watch? Just one more person I have to worry about,_ Videl thought. Videl watched the mercenary get in a defensive stance. She was about to make her move.

"You are going to regret this," Videl said with a smirk.

"I don't think so. You obviously have no idea who you are about to fight," Mercenary Tao said also with a smirk.

Gohan stood there rather horrified at what was about to happen. _I need to disappear and come back as Saiyaman,_ he thought as he looked down at his watch. The only problem was his watch was not there. Gohan's eyes enlarged. _I must have left it on the table! I must have forgotten it considering there hasn't been much crime lately,_ Gohan thought. _What now?_

Videl leaped off her feet and charged the mercenary. Right before her attack, she caught a glimpse of Tao's smirk. She attacked with furry punching him in all sorts of directions. The mercenary defended each punch effortlessly.

Realizing, that her punches were not working as she thought they would, she jumped back, leaped in the air, and then did an aerial attack. She landed a kick on his face and the mercenary recoiled back landing on the ground. Videl smirked that she landed an attack. _That must have knocked him out,_ Videl thought as she jumped back in a defensive position.

Gohan, still worried, was however, surprised at the furiosity of Videl's attack. The attack was swift and packed quite a punch according to Gohan. However, he knew what this man was capable of. He remembered him firing a ki blast when he last fought him and his father told stories about fighting him as a child thus Gohan was still worried.

Videl let out of her defensive position and stared at the body of Tao on the ground.

"Nice work Videl," an officer said.

"No problem," Videl explained. Although the fight may have been over, she wasn't convinced of that yet.

She carefully walked over toward the body but after a few steps, Mecenary Tao got back on his feet immediately. She was surprised as she thought that blow would leave him unconscious or at least severely hurt. She stared at his face and there was no blood or redness. _What? How? I landed one of my strongest kicks on his face and there is nothing at all?_ Videl thought.

Gohan stood on the sidelines worried. He hoped he wouldn't have to jump in because he would never hear the end of it from Videl, but if he had to, he would. Gohan decided to wait to see if Videl would be able to defeat Tao. Videl on the other hand continued to smirk, cocky because of her training. _I'll defeat him; I know I will,_ Videl thought.

"Dodon Ray!" Mecenary Tao yelled as a beam of light left his hand headed straight toward Videl.

In a split second, she remembered beams of light exploding during the Cell games and decided to take no chances. She jumped as high as she could at the very last second. The beam flew past and hit the police cars creating a large explosion around the area. She could feel the heat of the explosion on her back. The cars were on fire and the officers present were strewn about the street unconscious. She landed on her feet and looked at the officers on the street. She quickly looked back at Tao who had a large smirk on his face.

"You monster!" Videl yelled.

"Quite young one. I admit, your strength is admirable, but you are no match to me," Mercenary Tao said.

"Is that what you think? Well, I have been trained by the greatest martial artists in the world, so you'll see," Videl explained.

"Humor me girl, who taught you?" Mercenary Tao asked.

"Master Roshi and Hercule Satan," Videl yelled back.

Mercenary Tao begun to laugh maniacally while Videl looked at him in shock. _Why is he laughing?_ Videl questioned in her mind as the man continued to laugh. Videl looked around and still saw Gohan standing unfazed by the explosion. _What? How is that possible?_

"This is too perfect. It will be my complete and utter pleasure to destroy you," Mercenary Tao explained as he laughed.

"Get out of here Gohan!" Videl yelled toward her friend.

"Gohan?" Mercenary Tao asked as he looked over to the young man. Tao had heard of that name before but couldn't quite pinpoint where he had heard of it.

Gohan grew nervous worried that the man would recognize him. Tao looked back at Videl with a smirk.

"For a second there, I thought he looked familiar but the Gohan I remember had blond hair," Mercenary Tao explained.

"Is that so?" Videl asked. While she thought it was a preposterous idea that Gohan could possibly know this man, she also thought it was absurd that Gohan knew Bulma Briefs. Videl put aside her thoughts. Cars were still on fire nearby and Videl realized she had to end this quickly so the fire fighters could come and neutralize the area.

"No matter girl, you will still die," Tao said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Videl yelled and charged Tao once again.

She positioned her hand ready to punch Tao out. She threw her punch at his face but before she could connect her fist, Tao had kicked her in the stomach sending her back. She flipped and tried to regained her posture despite the large amount of pain in her abdomen. Before she could regain her posture, another kick hit her in the face and knocked her out. She fell on the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Gohan said angrily.

"Oh? What is a scrawny weak boy going to do against me?" Mercenary Tao asked.

"You'd be surprised," Gohan said with a smirk. He jumped nearby Videl to defend her.

"Silence child, now I am going to do this only once. Get ready for the Dodon wave!" Tao yelled.

"Hah!" The wave headed straight toward Gohan while Videl was unconscious behind her on the ground. Gohan smirked as the beam got closer.

With his arm, he extended it to block the blast. The blast was diverted back toward Tao. Immediately, Tao jumped up letting to blast hit a truck not far from the two. The truck blew up sending flames into the air. Tao landed on the ground and stared back at Gohan in disbelief.

"What? Very few have been able to defend that blast. Who are you child?" Tao asked.

"Like I said, you would be surprised. You are going to pay dearly for hurting Videl," Gohan explained.

"No, you can't be. You are the same Gohan! You are the son of Goku," Mercenary Tao stammered.

Videl regained consciousness and immediately got back up on her feet. She was flabbergasted to see Gohan in a surprisingly flaweless defensive position. She saw another truck on fire off in the distance. She must have been knocked out for a little bit. She still saw Tao but something was different about him. He was backing up and almost looked scared. _This is too bizarre,_ Videl thought.

Gohan turned around to see Videl in a state of shock. "What happened?" Videl cried out.

"Umm, I am going to have to find another day to kill you guys," Tao said as he grabbed a tree that had been knocked over from the explosion.

"Sorry to tell you but our fight is not over," Videl said cockily as Tao continued to back up. She gathered that the man was scared that she was back on her feet.

"No way. Not when you fight that kid," Tao said as he launched his tree into the air and leaped in the air landing on it flying off into the distance.

"Get back here!" Videl yelled. By the time she had said that, Tao was long gone.

"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan asked her.

Videl turned to his friend in shock. "Am I okay? Don't you mean, are you okay?" Videl asked.

"I'm fine, but you were knocked out!" Gohan said very concerned for her friend.

"Trust me Gohan, I am find," Videl explained. "Forget about that, how did you scare him away?"

The firefighters were arriving to the scene and sprayed the cars and surrounding area with water. Videl and Gohan backed away on a patch of grass.

"Great work Videl," a fire fighter said.

 _But I didn't do anything,_ Videl thought.

Gohan didn't know what to say. He was battling with himself whether he should tell the truth and explain what happened or lie about it. He really wanted to tell the truth, but he surmised that Videl would be angry with him that he had hid his power from her for so long.

"Umm, well after I told him that I was Bulma's godson, he backed off probably not wanting to deal with that. Bulma would of course track him down with all her recourses she had if he were to kill me," Gohan lied. Gohan immediately sulked at the fact that he had just lied to her.

After everything the two had gone through and the fact that they were becoming closer, Gohan immediately regretted lying directly to Videl's face. The problem was that he didn't believe she was ready to truly understand him thus in the moment, the best option he had was to lie. He felt shameful of that fact.

Videl bought the story, as it totally made sense however there was one detail that she didn't quite understand.

"I saw you about to defend yourself if he was about to attack. I don't think I have ever seen such a flawless defensive move, can you show me again?" Videl asked.

"Ummm, I just put up my arms like this," Gohan explained. He mustered up a pathetic defensive position.

 _It was nothing like that Gohan,_ Videl thought. _What you had was the stance of a seasoned fighter._ She decided to drop it for now. She had more important matters to deal with.

"Thanks for telling the truth Gohan. I am glad I can trust you as a friend," Videl said. For some reason, she felt the need to say that. As Bulma said, she had to trust Gohan to receive his trust. She thought that philosophy was indeed working.

Gohan immediately felt even more shameful. Videl trusted him and that was something he spent so much time earning, yet he continued to lie to her. _But it's for a good reason!_ Gohan thought.

"Is something wrong Gohan? It looks like someone you know just died," Videl said.

"Umm, no, I just don't feel too good after all that commotion with Mercenary Tao," Gohan explained.

"Let's go back to Erasa and Sharpner. Maybe some ice cream will lighten you up," Videl explained with a smile.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital after being knocked out?" Gohan asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't the first time," Videl explained.

The two walked back to the ice cream parlor and as they were walking, Videl got the sense something was terribly out of place with Gohan.

"I can't believe that man gave me as much trouble as he did," Videl said frustrated as the two were walking back.

"I have heard of him before. He is incredibly strong," Gohan explained.

"Yeah me too, but he was still way stronger than I thought. After all this training, I thought I would beat him," Videl explained truthfully.

"You look so much stronger but that man is ruthless," Gohan said.

"Yeah I guess," Videl partially agreed. _What does he know about fighting?_ Videl thought.

The two walked back and saw Erasa and Sharpner standing outside the ice cream place.

"Are you okay Videl? I heard the explosions. It looks like you were bleeding," Erasa said running over to her best friend.

"Yeah, everything is okay," Videl explained. "Just some crazy guy with bombs."

 _But Videl knows it wasn't bombs,_ Gohan thought. He was wondering why Videl wasn't being honest. Was she trying to protect him somehow?

The four teenagers got ice cream and then said their goodbyes. Erasa and Sharpner both left back home leaving Videl and Gohan alone. Gohan truly felt bad for what he had done. He really wanted to stop lying to her but didn't know how she would take the truth.

"Gohan, you have looked really sad since that crazy Tao guy. Are you sure you are okay?" Videl asked.

Gohan sighed as he sat down on the nearest bench. Videl walked over and sat next to him. Gohan was a little taken aback at how close she was to him. _How can I keep lying to her like this? Afterall, Videl doesn't trust people easily. What can I do?_

"I just have a lot on my mind," Gohan explained.

"Well talk to me," Videl explained.

"It's more complicated than that," Gohan said.

 _Is it about that stupid kiss we had? Is it bugging him as much as it does me?_ Videl thought.

"Umm, does it have to do with me?" Videl asked.

"No, it has to do with Tao," Gohan said. Technically it was to do with that Tao incident however this was far from the truth.

"What about him?" Videl asked.

"Listen, I just don't want to talk about it. I want to go home," Gohan said as he got out his capsule and tossed it on the ground revealing his jet. He left without even saying goodbye.

Videl stood there watching the jet fly off in the distance wondering if she had said something wrong. She had never seen Gohan like this. He was always happy no matter what the situation so this irked her. She sighed as she tossed her capsule on the ground revealing her copter. She got inside, and took off back to home.

The rest of the week went by and Gohan returned to his happy self quickly like nothing had even happened. Videl knew otherwise and while they didn't know each other that long, he could tell Gohan was sincerely happy and that if something irked him, then he couldn't just hide it behind his smile. The four teenagers shared good times for the rest of the week. At the end of the week, Videl left to go toward Master Roshi to train with him again.

However, Roshi, 18, and Krillin knew about Videl's father and the fact that Gohan knew Videl rather well from school. This changed things a little as Krillin and Msater Roshi knew Gohan was waiting for the right time to explain his truth.

"Videl, is something wrong? You seem off today," Master Roshi asked as Videl continued to do exercises in the water.

"I had a run in with a criminal this week and he outclassed me in every possibly way," Videl explained. "I must get stronger!"

"What? Really?" Krillin asked as he watched Videl training.

"Yes," Videl affirmed.

"Who was it? I can tell you are way stronger so that criminal must have been something else," Krillin said.

"Yeah he was. You probably heard of him. His name is Mercenary Tao," Videl said as she continued to exercise knee deep in the warm waters. Krillin looked at Master Roshi who dropped his sunglasses in shock of what he had just heard.

"Videl, take a break, I have a story for you," Master Roshi said as he sat down on his chair on the beach.

Videl stopped her exercise and walked out of the water back on the tiny island. "What is it Master Roshi?" VIdel asked curiously.

"This Tao you speak of. I know him," Master Roshi explained.

This partially shocked Videl. While she was surprised her master knew such a horrible person, she understood because Tao was an excellent fighter despite his ethics.

"Tao's master was my someone I trained with," he explained. This shocked Videl but it did make some sense.

Master Roshi explained his story about his master, Tao, and the Crane Hermit who was the person Roshi trained with. He explained about King Piccolo and how he was involved with his master. Videl stood there glued to Master Roshi as this was a story that greatly interested her.

"That's incredible," Videl explained.

"Yes, it was quite something. I was a lot younger and a lot more handsomer back then," Roshi said. Videl ignored that comment;.

"This Tao guy fired some sort of light at me and exploded. I have always heard they were tricks but I know it was real. Do you know anything about that?" Videl asked.

Krillin and Roshi were both surprised at Videl's remark about how she thought it was real. This was the same person who was affiliated with Hercule Satan and Krillin and Roshi never thought that she would question her father's belief about the so-called _tricks._

"Krillin, show her a ki blast," Master Roshi offered.

"Okay Master Roshi," Krillin said.

Krillin raised his hand to eye level and gathered energy for a small blast. He released a small blast as it went off into the distance on the surface of the ocean. A ripple from the blast continued outward as the blast dissipated in the distance.

"How on earth?" Videl said in awe.

"That is a energy blast, similar to the one Tao used on you," Master Roshi said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Videl asked. _Finally, I can learn what the people at the Cell games did._

"Not yet," Master Roshi explained.

"But Master Roshi! That sort of technique will help me in my crime work," Videl reasoned.

"I will teach it to you when you are ready," Master Roshi offered.

Videl sighed. "Okay." However Master Roshi continued.

"Videl, I have new training for you. If you complete this training, I will teach you how to use your ki to create an energy blast," Master Roshi said. This caught Videl's attention.

"I am going to give you the coordinates to this area in a very forested region far away from any city. There you will find the tallest mast ever created. Very few know about this towering pole however up at the top, there is special training for you," Master Roshi explained.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's up at the top?" Videl asked.

"No, that is for you to find out. You will have to climb to the top and there you will meet someone who is even stronger than I," Master Roshi explained.

Videl was amazed to hear about this new training and was also shocked to hear of even stronger people than Master Roshi. She knew her father was up there with Master Roshi possibly surpassing him but a new fighter? She was always eager to find a new fighter to test her skills on.

"Get some rest tonight because tomorrow, you will have to climb this tower," Master Roshi said.

She decided to take the two-hour trek back home in Satan City since the tower's coordinates were in that direction. She didn't want to do this alone because Krillin had hinted to her that the tower was incredibly tall. She wanted to have back up in case she fell. Krillin also told her that the person at the top would not train her if she did not complete the climb by herself.

On her trek home, she decided to call Gohan to ask him to watch her as she climbed the tall pole. She also wanted to spend some more time with him and this was a perfect opportunity. Maybe she might learn why Gohan was so upset the other day when she fought Mercenary Tao.

Thankfully, she had the number and entered it into her phone. She smirked as she remembered Gohan desperately wanting her not to call his home but she believed they were good enough friends where she could do this.

The phone rang a few times when someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Goten speaking," the kid chirped on the other end of the call. Videl remembered the boy that was brothers with Gohan.

"Goten, you probably don't remember me, but I was the girl you met with Gohan at Capsule Corp a week ago," Videl said.

"Oh yeah! You are Gohan's girlfriend," Goten explained.

Videl immediately blushed at that thought. _What on earth has Gohan been telling his brother?_ Videl thought, as she was a bit irritated that she had to correct the kid.

"Who on earth told you that?" Videl asked over the phone while blushing and also slightly irritated. She was happy that nobody else was here. She imagined if Erasa was here and she did not like that thought.

"Oh, that's what Trunks said," Goten chirped.

 _So it was that other boy. The boy that pushed Gohan on top of me._ Videl thought. She remembered back to that moment when their lips glided past one another. _Ugh, why can't I take that moment back._

"Just put Gohan on the phone and there is no way I am his girlfriend," Videl explained.

Goten laughed. "Whatever you say Gohan's girlfriend," he said jokingly.

This only intensified Videl's blush. She would have to clear her mind quickly if she was to ask Gohan to meet her tomorrow.

"Gohan! Some girl wants to talk to you?" Goten said.

"Girl?" Videl heard over the phone. She assumed it was Gohan's mother.

"Are you Gohan's girlfriend?" A woman picked up the phone asking.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled grabbing the phone from her. "Sorry, who is this?"

"It's Videl," she said.

"Videl, I am so sorry about that. My brother gets crazy ideas sometimes," Gohan said on the phone.

"Ummm, yeah listen. I was wondering if you could meet me at this location tomorrow morning. I could use your help," Videl explained. "That is if you are free of course."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's a surprise," responded Videl with a smirk.

 **A/N** : Whoa. What will poor Gohan do now? We'll see… Chapter body word count: 5432. Suggestions and constructive criticism appreciated. I'll try to have the next chapter done within the week and possibly sooner... :) Thank you all so much for the reviews. -zfj


	8. Videl's Logic

**A/N** : Sorry for the delay at getting this chapter out! Thank you Knownobody, Vanessa, TheRomanticNerd, Th veg be, lazybum131, Risumi, SeanHicks4, Aaron Leach, imgonnaide, dcp1992, Smithback, Ern Estine 13624, Faux Fox, PkmnMewTwo, for the reviews. You guys keep me going!

Chapter 8 – Videl's Logic

"Flying Nimbus!" Gohan called out after shutting the door to his house.

He woke up extra early this morning to meet Videl at some location. Videl had made sure she was extra vague, so Gohan had no idea what to expect when he arrived at the location. Videl had only given her coordinates and Gohan plugged them into his Saiyaman transforming watch that Bulma had created. Thankfully, Bulma included a GPS unit within the small device.

The small magical yellow cloud arrived quickly. Gohan jumped on top of the cloud and the it took off toward the location on his watch. Gohan thought that it would be appropriate to introduce Videl to the cloud that he had used during his childhood, brought down to him by his father who used the cloud on his adventures. Gohan on top of the cloud soared through the skies, past the mountainous area of his home, and then past some desolate plains.

"I wonder where we are going," Gohan thought out loud as he looked at the small unit on his watch. He was headed toward the right area according to his watch.

The Gohan flew past the coast across the ocean. The flying nimbus was extremely fast so Gohan knew he was quite some distance away from Satan City. The cloud took Gohan past the vast open stretch of the ocean and into a tropical forested region.

Gohan immediately recognized the area. _This is actually close to the land of Korin and the lookout tower,_ Gohan thought as he soared through the skies. He looked down and realized he would likely fly nearby probably right past the lookout tower his master Piccolo resided at the top.

Normally, Gohan was would be a little concerned approaching close to the lookout tower because Videl might become curious about the soaring pole that reaches high into the sky, but he assumed his GPS in his watch was taking him past that area. Gohan still had no clue what he was going to help Videl with. Maybe she wanted to explore a new area or perhaps visit some of the small towns dotted nearby. The closest settlement was nowhere near the lookout tower however, which puzzled Gohan.

The watch alerted that Gohan was nearing the coordinates that Videl gave him. Gohan looked out in front of him and saw the lookout tower up ahead. Now Gohan was becoming nervous. _Could we possibly be going to the lookout tower? That can't be possible,_ Gohan thought. The cloud and Gohan slowed down approaching the tower. The cloud lowered to ground and Gohan jumped off once at the ground. He looked up at the tower totally surprised that the coordinates Videl gave him took him to this place.

"Well, these are the right coordinates," Gohan thought out loud.

 _Maybe she was wondering what was at the top and wanted someone to go with? I wonder why Erasa didn't come instead,_ Gohan thought. He was puzzled at this development. He looked at the carved stone the thin cylindrical tower was made up of. He never remembered being at the bottom of the lookout tower so the carvings interested him.

Gohan heard a plane off in the distance and assumed that it was Videl. Gohan gulped wondering what the purpose of this trip was. Gohan was asking the question whether it was possible Videl knew the significance of this area.

"I guess she might want to know what this place is. She cant possibly know that I know what this area is," Gohan thought out loud as Videl's jet approached. Her jet hovered above and the top opened up. She jumped out while also letting the jet capsulize back into the capsule. She snatched the capsule out of the air and landed on her feet.

"Gohan!" Videl said happily.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted.

"Thanks for come here to help," Videl said while Gohan had a puzzled look on his face.

"But Videl, what do you need help with?" Gohan asked.

"Umm, Gohan what is that," Videl totally ignored Gohan's question pointing to the yellow cloud.

"Oh this?" Gohan said pointing to the cloud. "I can ride it."

Gohan demonstrated by jumping on top of the cloud and flying off in a large loop in the sky. He came back down and jumped off the cloud and turned around to Videl. Videl had her eyes buldged out of their sockets.

"How!?" Videl demanded.

"Oh, this was my dads," Gohan explained.

"But how can you just fly a cloud?" Videl pondered.

"I don't know how it works. All I know is that you have to be pure of heart to fly it," Gohan explained.

"That's crazy!" Videl said in awe.

"Anyways… What are we doing here?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head ignoring that Gohan just flew on a magical cloud and explained why they were here.

"I didn't bring Erasa or Sharpner here because honestly, I don't want them to know about my training because they might not understand," Videl explained.

"Uh huh," Gohan said.

"My training required me to climb this huge tower," Videl pointed looking up. "I can't even see the top," Videl mumbled.

Gohan was surprised. "Who told you to do this?"

"My master and his name is Master Roshi," Videl explained.

Gohan was now really surprised. Gohan was trying to understand how Master Roshi thought Videl was ready for this. He was actually questioning at Roshi's judgment but more importantly; Gohan didn't know what he was supposed to say to Videl about this. Gohan presumed that if she reached the top, Korin would train her similarly to his father. This was fine for Gohan but this meant that Gohan was going to have to explain his secrets to Videl much sooner than expected. Gohan gulped not sure what to do.

"Are you okay?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" Gohan said but then stopped suddenly. "Nevermind."

Videl glared at Gohan because he suddenly stopped. Gohan became a little more nervous due to Videl's typical glare.

"Gohan. I want you to catch me if I was to fall while climbing," Videl explained.

"I can do that using flying nimbus," Gohan pointed toward the nimbus.

"Umm, is that thing safe?" Videl asked.

"Of course!" Gohan said reassuringly.

"If you say so Gohan," Videl mentioned. Videl began stretching her legs and arms in preparation for climbing the tower.

"I wonder how tall it is," Videl said.

Gohan was thinking about what would happen if she were to reach the top. What would he say? Certainly Korin or Yajirobe would recognize him. Maybe if he were lucky, they wouldn't recognize him.

"So, you'll fly up while I climb and catch me if I fall?" Videl asked.

"Yes," Gohan said jumping on his flying nimbus.

"Here goes," Videl said leaping and grabbing hold of the thin tower. "At least they carved grooves into the tower."

Videl began climbing at a quick speed and Gohan followed slightly below her.

"Master Roshi said that I can only receive the training if I climb all the way up," Videl said as continued to climb. Gohan floated up using the nimbus.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

 _I don't think Videl can ascend the whole tower by herself,_ Gohan thought.

Over the next several hours, Videl took breaks every thirty minutes grasping on the tower. Gohan had been thinking over the past few hours what he was going to do when they got up there. The last time he had saw Korin and Yajirobe was right before Cell. He remembered that he was a super Saiyan which meant it might be more difficult for Yajirobe to recognize him. Unfortunately, Korin was very skilled in sensing Ki but Gohan believed he could mask his energy pretty well. He had only met the two just a few times so he wasn't too worried about that.

"I. Don't. Think. I. Can. Continue." Videl said in between breaths.

"Come on Videl! We have made it this far," Gohan countered.

"I need to take a break," Videl said as she stopped still grasping onto the tower.

"You feeling alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. My arms and legs feel like they are about to fall off," Videl sarcastically said. "Say Gohan. How are you not freaking out about how high up you are?"

"Well, I have gotten used to it with the flying nimbus and all," Gohan explained.

Videl pulled out a small box of capsules from her pocket. "Gohan, can you catch?"

"Yeah." Videl threw him a capsule.

"What's inside?" Gohan asked.

"Water," Videl responded.

Gohan opened the capsule revealing a cooler with water in it. "Can you grab me one of them?"

Gohan tossed Videl a water bottle and she caught it with one hand while the other one was wrapped around the thin tower. She chugged the bottle of water.

"Whew!" Videl said wiping the sweat off of her face. "The air is thinner up here!"

"I can't believe how far you have climbed," Gohan said. Truly, Gohan was astounded. Climbing far past the clouds was a feat.

"Training with Master Roshi helps a lot," Videl said proudly.

"Yeah it does," Gohan agreed.

Videl looked at him slightly puzzled. "Do you know Master Roshi?"

Gohan looked toward Videl slightly concerned.

"Well, Roshi knows Bulma and well, you are her godson, so I assumed that you might know him," Videl deduced.

Gohan gulped. "Yes, I know him."

"Wow," Videl said. _He knows so many successful people. He probably knows Krillin then,_ Videl thought.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me about your thoughts of the Cell games? You said you would tell me your opinion when you thought I was ready," Videl explained.

"I will soon," Gohan reassured.

Videl sighed. "I already know my father didn't defeat Cell. Krillin, a former student of Master Roshi's, basically confirmed it."

Gohan remained silent not sure what to say. He couldn't admit to being the one that actually defeated Cell. He wasn't sure how that would alter their friendship or how angry Videl would be. Gohan could tell she feverishly wanted to know the truth and Gohan wanted to admit everything to her, but he just didn't know if she was ready yet. How would she take learning that Gohan was part alien? Gohan didn't want to risk it.

"Let's keep going," Videl explained. She began ascending once more.

After a few more hours, Videl and Gohan were still going up.

"Look up there, it's the top!" Videl said excitedly. She had been climbing most of the day and was ready to be at the top. She could see a small dome in the distance. She got her second wind and began climbing up quickly. This surprised Gohan as he thought that Videl was about to fall any moment. After a few more minutes, Videl finally reached the top.

Gohan jumped from the nimbus onto the tower surprising Videl. Nimbus then took off.

"What are you doing Gohan?" Videl asked.

"If there is anyone up here, I don't want them to see the nimbus," Gohan said as Videl grabbed hold on a small ladder which lead to a stair case that spiraled around the perimeter of the small abode at the top of the tower. Gohan also got to the stairs right after Videl.

"What is this place?" Videl asked walking up the stairs.

"I don't know," Gohan lied.

The two teenagers walked to the top of the stairs and saw a circular room with large barrels of water.

"May I help you two?" a voice said behind them. Videl and Gohan turned around to see Yajirobe with a surprised look.

"Korin!" Yajirobe yelled. "We have visitors."

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"Name is Yajirobe," he said.

"And my name is Korin, keeper of the tower," Korin said walking up the top of the stairs. "Did you two climb the tower?"

"I did," Videl said. Videl looked at him funny. _This Korin guy is a cat?_

"And I didn't." Gohan admitted.

"I appreciate the honesty young man," Korin explained.

"What is this place?" Videl enquired.

"Oh this? This is a small sanctuary at the top of the land of Korin. Since you climbed up here, you must have come with a purpose," Korin said.

"Yes, Master Roshi sent me here," Videl explained.

"That old man is still taking on students I see," Korin said. "And you?" Korin pointed toward Gohan.

"Oh, I'm just her friend," Gohan explained. _Good, they don't recognize me._

"Sorry kid, but you can't be up here unless you climb the tower, it's the rules," Korin explained.

"I understand sir. I'll be leaving," Gohan said politely.

Videl frowned at the situation. She studied Korin's manner and he seemed pretty stern about the rules. For some reason, it didn't sit well with her. She didn't want Gohan to leave.

"Good luck Videl," Gohan said.

"Wait!" Videl quickly said turning toward Korin. "Can he please stay? He is one my best friends!"

Gohan paused at those words. Those words tingled in Gohan's stomach. _She thinks of me as one her best friends,_ Gohan repeated in his mind. This made Gohan smile. Despite all the lies he has told her, Videl felt that he was one of her bests.

"Sorry, the rules are the rules," Korin explained.

"You kind of look familiar dude," Yajirobe said.

"Hmm," Korin mumbled.

"Umm, don't think we met," Gohan stammered.

"No matter. Sorry young man," Korin said. Gohan walked up toward Videl and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay Videl. I'll see you later," Gohan said.

"Alright," Videl conceded.

"Do you need a ride down?" Korin asked.

"No thank you," Gohan responded.

"Thanks Gohan for being there for me on the way up," Videl said.

For some reason, Videl felt the need to cross her normal boundaries and embrace Gohan in a hug. She wrapped her arms around Gohan surprising him. He had never been this close to Videl, which shocked him, but within a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Videl embracing the hug.

"I wish you could stay here," Videl said still embracing Gohan in the hug.

"Me too, but I know you'll do great. Whatever training they throw at you, I know you'll succeed. You always have," Gohan confessed. Videl tightened the hug responding to the kind words that Gohan just said.

The two fell out of the hug and Videl smiled with her arms till on his shoulders. Gohan looked down in Videl's eyes and smiled also. Then the two let go.

"Take care," Gohan said waving and then he walked down the stairs.

Videl watched Gohan walk down the stairs and her body tingled. She couldn't remember the last time she had hugged someone other than her father or Erasa. She would never dare embrace Sharpner. For some reason, her body felt slightly emptier after leaving his embrace. She shook her head at the thought and went back to reality, which was this new training.

"So I take it you came for the sacred water?" Korin asked.

"Sacred water?" Videl repeated.

"Yes. The water doubles your strength at least. Anybody that reaches the top of the tower has the chance at drinking the water," Korin explained.

"The chance?" Videl asked.

"Yes. If you are able to catch me, then you can have this water," Korin said holding up a canister of water.

"That's all? I can do that easy," Videl said.

"Try me," Korin smirked stepping back in the small space.

Videl charged the cat and attempted to grab it however Korin moved out the way. Videl immediately leaped toward the cat assuming that she would catch it but Korin still managed to get out of the way. Videl stepped back to reassess the situation.

"You are faster than you look," Videl explained.

"Hmmm," Korin murmered.

Yajirobe stepped out of the way back downstairs as Korin jumped when Videl tried to leap toward him. Videl decided she needed to predict his next move. She assumed the cat would jump left so she prepared for that move. Korin did jump left, however before Videl could reach him, Korin had moved back again.

Over the next few hours, the two continued to chase each other and Korin continued to evade Videl despite her excellent speed. Videl finally stopped needing to take a break.

"I can't believe I haven't got to you yet," Videl said surprised out of breath.

"I'm faster than you previously thought," Korin beamed.

"If it weren't for me climbing this tower, I would be able to catch you," Videl said slightly frustrated.

"You haven't even gotten close to catching me yet," Korin confessed.

"Oh, I'll catch you soon," Videl said confidently. "But first, I need to take a break."

"Very well," Korin said. "I'm putting the water here. If you drink it now, it will have no effect, so don't even think about it."

Videl sighed. She admitted in that it did cross her mind to snatch the canister of sacred water while the cat wasn't looking. She sighed and lay down on the ground. Korin walked up to her.

"Tired?" Korin asked.

"Yeah. I never knew a cat could be so fast," Videl smirked.

"Is that some sort of joke?" Korin asked.

"No of course not sir," Videl said respectfully.

"Very well," Korin said. Videl closed her eyes for a few seconds but then opened them because the cat was still staring at her.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"The boy you were with, how do you know him?" Korin requested.

"Gohan? He's my friend from school," Videl explained.

"Gohan, what an amazing person that is," Korin said.

Videl sat back up. "You know Gohan?"

"Well. Yes, I do a little, but I don't know why he was pretending that he didn't know me," Korin explained.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "I know why," Videl murmured. "He's trying to hide something from me… again."

Videl sighed. Hours earlier, she felt so right in his arms like a long lost friend, but those feelings were replaced with distaste.

"He probably had a good reason," Korin explained.

"Why? He is being dishonest," Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Gohan and his father are the most incredible people I know. His father trained here just like you are," Korin explained.

This got Videl's attention. "What?" Videl said in disbelief.

"I think I said too much. There must be an important reason why Gohan withheld knowing me. I don't know why though," Korin explained.

"Sir Korin, you must tell me! Who is his father?" Videl pleaded.

Korin paused and studied Videl's face. She had the intent look of desire. She looked sternly at Korin awaiting an answer.

"The boy is blinded by anxiety with you," Korin explained. "I could sense the internal struggle in him with those few minutes. That's the reason I told him to leave. With him here, your training would never be completed." Korin explained.

"I don't know what any of that means but I just want some answers," Videl explained.

"The boy's father, who I trained at this very place is Son Goku," Korin admitted.

Videl shook her head with skepticism. _Did I just hear that right?_

"That can't be right," Videl said.

"Just think," Korin said.

Videl pondered that statement. _Son Gohan. Son Goku. Is that possible?_ Videl thought. She was reminded back to the very first time she asked Gohan about his father. She remembered the gloomy look Gohan expressed out of the blue. She remembered wondering if there were some family issues with Gohan and his dad. Then, she remembered her discussion with Krillin and Master Roshi about Son Goku. She remembered that Master Roshi trained Son Goku and now she was brought back to this moment.

Korin also trained Son Goku. For some reason, it all made sense now. Son Goku knows Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, and Korin because he is an excellent fighter. He was the champion of the World Martial Arts tournament before her father. _Of course Gohan is the son of Goku_.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Videl shouted.

"Hmm?" Korin mumbled.

"It has been directly in my face all this time and somehow I missed it!" Videl said.

"Of course Gohan is the son of Goku!" Videl admitted.

 _But didn't Goku die fighting?_ Videl thought as she remembered the story Krillin and Master Roshi said. _Was he killed at the Cell games?_ Videl wondered. Her mind flashed back to the televised Cell games and she remembered the red clothed golden fighter with the what she remembered the delivery boy who was also golden haired. She then had a flashback on the island where Krillin was also dressed in the same outfit. _Yes, it makes sense now. Goku was the golden fighter at the Cell games! He has to be. Then… that golden haired kid, the delivery boy._ Videl thought.

Videl's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _That kid at the cell games. Gohan?_ Videl thought, mouth wide open, in shock. She shook her head in disbelief. Then she had another flashback to the very first day of school.She remembered the newspaper story "Gold Fighter saves Bank." She remembered that the gold fighter showed up unexpectedly when Gohan first came to school. _He has to be the Gold Fighter. He just has to be._ Videl thought. _And Saiyaman?_

 _That would mean Gohan, son of Goku, was at the Cell games and he was the… the… Delivery Boy?_ Videl was stunned at her logic. She then remembered her fight with Mercenary Tao. She remembered waking up to see Tao in disbelief and scared while Gohan stood there in one of the best defense positions she had ever witnessed. She remembered discounting that as a fluke. _I just need some final proof for it all to be real. How could all this be possible? I need him to just tell the truth so I can finally know,_ Videl thought.

"Gohan. Tell me about him," Videl demanded Korin, still in astonished at what she deduced.

"Sorry Videl, but it is not my place to tell you about him. Why don't you ask him yourself? It would appear you two are close," Korin explained.

"Please Korin. You don't understand what I am thinking right now," Videl pleaded.

"I know exactly what you are thinking right now," Korin said.

"What? What am I thinking?" Videl requested while crossing her arms.

"You are confused. You want proof. You are realizing that a giant mystery is close to being solved," Korin explained.

Videl paused unsure of Korin's words. "Sir, I must know," Videl said once more.

"No. We will continue training and you may seek out the answers to your questions yourself. You know who to go to," Korin said.

 _Yes. Gohan you cannot lie and hide from me forever. I got you know,_ Videl smirked. The answers to her deepest darkest mystery may finally come to a close. Videl had always wondered about her father's story but somehow, that story has circled back around into the form of her good friend. _I must receive the answer from Gohan, but I don't want to force it out of him,_ Videl pondered. _I hope he is ready to tell me._

"I'm ready to train more," Videl said confidently.

"No, you must rest. Tomorrow morning, you may continue," Korin explained.

 _Now I wait for truth,_ Videl reassured.

 **A/N** : So Videl is on to something. What will Gohan say? We'll see. More Gohan and Videl next chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Again, want to apologize for the delay and I will work to getting the next chapter out soon. Grad school is kicking my butt at the sec but I will have another chapter soon.


	9. Skepticism

**A/N** : First, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Life got really busy and nine months just flew by. I haven't had any time to update this story, but I will finish it, mark my words. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows! Every time I saw the notification email, I thought to my self that I have to get back to this story, but I have just found some time to do just that. Thank you so much for your patience.

Chapter 9 – Skepticism

It was late Sunday evening as Videl spent the last bit of her free time researching before she went to sleep. She was searching for answers because the questions continued to mount. She was exhausted but she wanted to prepare to talk to Gohan on Monday regarding all the crazy stories she has heard every since she began training with Master Roshi. Ultimately, she was trying to see if there was any connection between the Cell games and Gohan. She determined with reasonable confidence that Son Gohan's father was none other than Son Goku. Korin basically told her directly, however, she knew Gohan not to be a fighter. _His dad must have taught him before he died,_ Videl reasoned as she stared at her computer screen.

She had spent the weekend at Korin's tower trying to catch him to take a sip of the sacred water. She heard stories about how the sacred water could double her strength instantly. She got so close yet Korin always seemed to get away at the last second. Exhausted and fed up with researching, she was nearing her bedtime, but she needed to fulfill some answers before Monday. _Maybe dad can help,_ Videl thought.

She had so many questions to ask yet she winced at the thought of approaching her dad. However, the fulfillment of having at least one answer to her many questions needed to be met. In the past when she approached her father about the Cell Games, he told her wild stories of how Cell fell to the hands of him. While she was a little skeptical of those claims, she believed them because the rest of the world believed them. Heck, there were others at the Cell games that affirmed his claim. Her father was strong as there was no doubting that. Ultimately she put away her skepticism and believed her father but then Gohan came along. Ever since Gohan came along, her skepticism has increased a bit.

 _Dad would be so disappointed in me if he ever found out I was being trained by people who doubted his claims,_ Videl thought as she got up from her office chair. She was a little ashamed that she has taken up other training methods than her fathers but she needed more strength. She had an image to uphold as Satan City believed in her. The World believed in her. She couldn't let them down which fueled her yearning for more power.

She walked down the hall to see if her father was still up. She approached the one of the media rooms she thought he was in. She opened the door to find her father watching the television. She paused for a second to figure out what to say.

"Dad?" Videl asked. Her father turned toward the door.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" Mr. Satan responded.

"Yeah, but I had a question that I thought you might be able to help me answer," Videl explained.

"What is it sweat pea?" Her father asked.

"Well, it's about the Cell Games."

Her father perked up as she sat down on the chair next to him. "What about the Cell Games?" he responded.

"Well you know those other guys that were there, the ones with the _tricks,_ " Videl mentioned.

She didn't believe they were tricks anymore after seeing Krillin shoot a Ki blast. There were no planted bombs or tricks up his sleeve. It was raw power and Videl was beginning to appreciate the magnitude of it. This is where Videl knew she could get into a lot of trouble talking to her father regarding the _others_ at the Cell Games.

"The tricksters?" her father responded.

Videl slightly winced at the word _trickster._ She didn't believe there were any tricks that Krillin was pulling, let alone Saiyaman, Master Roshi, or Korin.

"Do you know where they even came from?" Videl asked slightly irritated.

"No. They just appeared there," Mr. Satan explained. "You saw the video footage. You saw the explosions. What exactly are you asking sweat pea?"

"What happened when Cell used one of those tricks of explosion on you?" she asked.

"I was able to defeat him before he was able to use those tricks on me. If he were able to explode those bombs near me, I would probably not be here right now," he responded.

"How exactly did you beat him again?" Videl asked skeptically.

"Well I told him to stand down and apologize for what he did!" Mr. Satan said with enthusiasm. "Then I used my Dynamite Kick on him when he tried to attack me!"

Her father got up on his feet excited about explaining the story, however, Videl sat there annoyed. _I knew I shouldn't have asked him about that,_ she thought.

"Ha!" Mr. Satan said as he punched thin air. "He couldn't even dodge my punches."

"Dad!" Videl yelled.

Her father stopped punching thin air and came back to his senses. "Yes sweat pea?"

"Please sit back down, I'm not done yet," she said in a more serious tone. Her father obliged and calmed himself down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The golden haired boy at the games. Tell me about him," Videl requested.

Her father's facial expression changed and Videl made note of that. He tilted his head back slightly as if he was trying to defend.

"Well, he was just one of those tricksters that wasn't able to beat Cell. After he failed, I took over and attacked Cell with everything I had."

"Well, I think I may have met that boy," Videl explained but quickly regret saying that.

Her father left his mouth gaping with a look of shock. She heard her father breath in and out loudly.

"You think you met him?" Mr. Satan said with shock.

"Yes."

"A- And what did he have to say?" Mr. Satan stammered.

Videl took a deep breath.Through her training with Master Roshi and Korin, she learned that a successful warrior was always going to be honest. If there was anytime she was going to be honest, the time was now.

"Actually, I have known him for a long time, at least I think," Videl responded.

She looked at her father who seemed to be sweating. His face was red from heat but the room was at a pleasant temperature. Videl took note of that and believed that her father wasn't being completely honest.

"If there was ever a time for you to be completely honest-" Videl said but was cut off.

"Wait," Mr. Satan responded.

Videl quizzically looked at her father. She was waiting for something. Anything.

"I just need a second to think how I should say this," her father responded.

"How about honestly?" Videl offered as if it was the most obvious way to explain something.

 _Is what Master Roshi said true? Has my life been a lie?_ Videl pondered. She never thought her father was going to be real with her but here she was with her father. It was rare her father opened up like this so she decided patience was best in this situation.

"I-" was all that came out of Mr. Satan's mouth. He put his hand on his face to wipe away the sweat and slowly let his had slide down his face.

Videl decided that maybe her father needed to be pushed in the right direction.

"I have learned that honesty is one of the most important traits to a successful fighter," Videl said as her father looked at her.

Her father stared at her as if he was having an epic battle inside his mind. His stare seemed distant as if he were trying to weigh the options of a critical decision. He closed his eyes.

"I have been a horrible father," Mr. Satan admitted seemingly out of nowhere.

Videl looked surprised. She never would have thought that her father would say something like that. Videl shook her head.

"That is not true and you know it," Videl affirmed.

"What parent raises her daughter on a lie?" Mr. Satan asked.

 _That pretty much confirms it,_ Videl thought. She took a deep breath as a tear began to form in her eye. She was not mentally prepared to deal with this moment despite the mounting evidence she had learned over the past several months. She had to say something positive. Her father was telling the truth.

"I'm a protector of Satan City. I can beat almost anybody that comes my way. I'd say you did a pretty decent job," Videl said as she smiled wiping away a tear.

"So you aren't mad at me?" her dad asked.

"I'm searching for forgiveness. It's going to take time for me to heal," Videl said at a loss for words.

The flickering of the television on mute in the dark room allowed Videl to really dig deep into her thoughts. She didn't even know where to being the healing process in her soul. How does one begin the rebuilding process after this?

"Do you want to hear the whole story? Or maybe I should wait for another time," her father suggested. Videl looked up at her father wiping a tear from her eye.

"No. I want to hear it now. The complete honest truth," Videl responded. _The time is now._ Her father paused, took a few deep breaths, and continued.

"We'll in short, I arrived to the battlefield ready to prove to the world that I could beat Cell. The television cameras were all focused on me. Then before I knew it, several people flew from the sky and landed on the battle ground," he explained.

Mr. Satan continued to tell the story of the Cell Games. He went into every detail that he remembered. He explained how he was swatted away like a fly when he tried to attack. He explained how one golden fighter fought and nearly matched Cell in strength. He then explained how a boy managed to overcome Cell. He explained how he took credit for it at the very end. This had been the first time Mr. Satan had ever told anybody and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

Videl was in awe of epic story of the Cell Games. It was unlike anything she had ever heard in her life. At the same time, she was sickened at what her father had become. Fame and fortune based on a lie over the truth?

"So you are telling me the golden haired delivery boy was the one to defeat Cell?" Videl looked at her father, still in shock.

"That's the whole story. The only thing I did was throw the head of that robot toward that golden haired boy," Mr. Satan explained. "I think that ignited him to beat Cell, but I don't know."

"This is a lot to take in," Videl admitted. There were so many emotions running through her mind.

"Yeah, I know. I am just so thankful that you are not screaming at me and running away," her father replied.

 _I thought about it,_ she pondered. Her instinct was to want to run and hide but she couldn't.

"Thank you for being honest with me dad."

She could barely muster up a smile after that incredible story. She wanted to make sure that her father didn't think those horrible things about running away. Honestly she wanted comfort from a friend, but where could she turn? The first person that popped into her mind was Gohan but that was absolutely out of the question. Next was Erasa, but there is no way she could comprehend such a conversation. She considered Master Roshi, but he was the one who eluded that her father might not be the one who defeated Cell. _Maybe Bulma_?

"I'm going to go to bed now," Videl whispered to her father.

"Alright sweat pea. Daddy loves you very much. I want you to always know that. That has always been and always will be, despite the lies. I just hope you can some day forgive me," he said.

"I will try," Videl said with a meager smile. "Night."

She hugged her dad to reaffirm that the love was still there; she just needed to learn to forgive.

"Thank you."

She left the dark room with the flickering television and walked back down the long hallway of the Satan mansion. It was nighttime and her emotions ran wild. The very grand hall she was walking down was fake. It was all bought by money that was based on a lie. What was she to do now?

She sat on her bed and took a deep breath. She saw her phone on the nightstand. It was late. She knew how late it was but there was no way she was going to sleep like this. She needed to let out some of what is pent up inside her. She needed someone to talk to. A phone call wouldn't do her justice but at least it would be a start.

She picked up her phone and dialed the only person who might be able to help and even this person was a long shot. After a painful several seconds, someone picked up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" someone over the line yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's Videl,"

"Videl? Is everything alright?" Bulma replied.

"I needed to call someone and you were the only person I could think of," Videl admitted.

"What's up? You can tell me anything," Bulma responded.

"It's about my dad."

There was a long pause over the phone, but Bulma responded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sort of, but… I just learned the truth."

There was another long pause.

"The Truth?" Bulma asked.

"About the Cell Games," Videl replied.

Yet again, another pause.

"Wow. I guess you were going to learn sooner or later. Did your father tell you?" Bulma asked. Videl could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yes."

"Are you upset at him?"

"I don't know what to think right now. I am angry, sad, happy?" Videl explained surprised that she said the last word.

"Happy?" Bulma responded.

"Happy that I finally know the truth."

Bulma replied, "I understand. I always wondered if your father ever told you anything about the Cell Games."

"Not until tonight."

Bulma went on, "Honestly, I thought Gohan might have been the one to tell you, but your father? I didn't expect something like this from him. I don't even know him. I just know his personality."

Videl replied, "Yeah, I was beginning to doubt his claim after the last few months with Gohan and all. At first, my dad started lying about how he defeated Cell, but after a while, he became serious. I told him how much I valued honesty and he just told me everything."

"Wow, the courage it must have taken to tell your own daughter. I know the man lied his entire life, but I wonder what was going on in his head when he decided to tell you," Bulma replied.

"Courage?" Videl said in disbelief.

"Yes. He went out on a limb. He told you the truth without thinking of the implications. He could have lost you as a daughter. You could have run away never to see him again. You are his only daughter, right?" Bulma responded.

"Yeah."

"Well, he put faith in honesty for once. He didn't know what would happen. For him, that takes a ton of courage. Also, your willingness to listen and not bust out in anger. That's something not every warrior is capable of. My husband is a perfect example."

Videl wasn't sure how to take this. "What do you mean?"

"From what I gather, you remained calm and listened. It sounded like you valued his honesty," Bulma responded.

"Well sort of. I don't know if I can forgive him," Videl admitted.

"Well, you must learn to. Goku was one of the most forgiving people I ever knew and the strongest. Same with Gohan."

Videl thought about that for a second. _How can someone so strong be so forgiving at the same time?_ She had always thought of forgiveness as a possible weakness.

"So you think I should forgive him?" Videl wondered.

"Absolutely."

Videl didn't know what to think. "What about my feelings. The feeling of betrayal?"

"If you learn and try to forgive him, that feeling will subside and you will be set free. It will only make you stronger in the end."

Videl sighed. That was not an easy task. Her entire life was a lie as far as she saw it. The very room she stood in was created on the basis of a lie.

"What do I say to Gohan? How can he even stand to be near me?"

"If you honestly know the truth about the Cell Games, you will know that forgiveness is one of the most powerful attributes of a fighter and it can be shown perfectly with Gohan. He doesn't hold a grudge toward your father despite what he has said about his dad. It's not in his nature. That is what gives him strength." Bulma encouraged.

"Thank you Bulma." Videl said. Truthfully, she wasn't all sure about what Bulma said but she understood her.

"Of course. You can call me anytime," Bulma replied.

"Thanks and sorry for being so late."

"No prob! Have a good night Videl."

"Night."

The phone went silent.

Videl lay on her back. This was a day she would always remember. She needed to sleep and try to move forward. With that she shut her eyes, hoping for sleep.

The next morning, she woke to the birds chirping. She opened her window to her balcony to take in the sunshine. She needed the sun as it helped her brighten her day. The whole situation occurring during the nighttime didn't help her at all. Light was a path to positivity. She needed to remain positive, but today was going to be a hurdle she wasn't sure she was ready for.

After getting ready for the day, she flew in her copter heading toward Orange Star High School. She took a deep breath as she landed on the roof of the school. She needed to find Gohan immediately and hopefully he could aid some closure to everything. She needed to know how he felt about the whole situation. Most of all, she needed to ease her conscious of everything her father told me. Would Gohan be as forgiving as Bulma eluded to? There was only one way to find out.

She ran toward the grassy area where the kids hung out in the morning looking for Gohan.

"Videl!"

Videl turned around and saw her best friend, Erasa running over toward her.

"I tried to call you this weekend! Were you training again?" Erasa asked.

"Of course!" Videl replied.

"We have to hang out next weekend!" Erasa beamed. "It's been way too long. Girl night out?"

"Say Erasa, have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked.

"You are sure into Gohan these days," Erasa teased.

"Not now please," Videl responded.

"Sheesh! I'm just joking!" Erasa said. "Anyways, he's over there with Sharpener."

Videl looked to where Erasa was pointing. Surprisingly, Gohan was over there talking with Sharpener. Videl quickly walked over toward the two.

"Wait for me!" Erasa yelped.

"Hey Videl! Erasa!" Sharpener said.

"Gohan," Videl said completely ignoring Sharpener.

"Hi Videl! How was the rest of your weekend?" Gohan asked.

"It was pretty crazy. Can you talk for a minute?" Videl asked.

"What do you mean rest of your weekend?" Erasa whined. "Are you hanging out with Gohan by yourself?"

"No-"

"Yeah, we were," Gohan said casually interrupting Videl.

Videl slapped her face annoyed that Gohan would just blurt out something like that. Did she not know what Erasa was going to think?

"First it was the kiss, now you two are spending time alone?" Erasa blurted out with a smile.

"KISS!? What?" Sharpener yelled.

"Be quiet Sharpener!" Videl hissed. She turned to her friend, Erasa. "I told you never to tell anyone that!"

"It just came out! Sorry!" Erasa said clumsily.

Gohan's cheeks were very red to say the least. Videl wasn't doing so well in the blushing department either.

"But how can you do that! You were supposed to be with me!" Sharpener whined

Videl rolled her eyes. "First of all, no. Second, it was an accident!"

"What? How can a kiss be an accident?" Sharpener asked. He was not happy.

"Would you stop saying that! We tripped and accidently, touched, you know!" Videl whispered as she blushed.

Erasa thought now would be a good time to interject.

"Yeah! And it was so romantic!" she teased.

"Shut up Erasa!" Videl hissed.

Through this whole embarrassing conversation, Videl had forgotten the whole reason she needed to talk to Gohan, but only for a second. She quickly tried to recomposed herself.

"Listen Gohan," Videl explained trying to calm her blushing cheeks. "We need to talk, alone. Please."

"Umm," was all Gohan could say after that embarrassing past few minutes.

"Please Gohan," Videl pleaded.

"But we might miss class," Gohan explained.

Videl continued to look serious which was a quick change of reaction considering what Erasa had said earlier. Gohan stared at her for a few seconds and realized that this might be important. _Hope mom doesn't get upset for being late to class. Again._

"Okay," Gohan caved in.

"Thank you," Videl responded. She looked toward Sharpener and Erasa. "We'll see you in class."

Videl started walking away. Gohan looked back at Erasa and Sharpener then toward the back of Videl. He looked back again and gave a questionable look toward his friends, then started following Videl.

"Man, that doesn't look good," Sharpener said staring at Gohan and Videl as they walked back towards the building.

"Yeah, I hope those two are okay. Think they will make it?" Erasa asked.

"What is that even suppose to mean," Sharpener responded a bit annoyed.

"You know what it means silly! Those two are meant for each other," Erasa teased.

"I don't know about that," Sharpener said.

Gohan quickly followed VIdel back into the building and the two walked up stairs. "Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"Somewhere where nobody will hear us," Videl responded.

"Umm, okay," was all Gohan could say.

The two walked through another hallway then up another flight of stairs. Finally after another flight of stairs, Videl reached where she wanted to go which was the top of the building where she lands her copter in the morning.

"Gohan, please sit down," Videl said.

"Umm, okay," Gohan obliged.

Videl sat across from him. Then there was silence. Videl looked into Gohan's eyes with a serious look. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to prepare herself for the last second.

"Is everything okay?" Gohan broke the silence.

"I don't know," was all she could say.

"Was it something at Korin's tower?" he questioned.

Videl bit her lip not sure how to proceed. What would happen if she told the truth to Gohan. Would he even be friends with her after? Would he be forgiving? What would he say? Those were the questions going through Videl's racing mind. Gohan waited for an answer, but it never came. He had never seen her so serious before. She finally spoke.

"Listen, I don't even know how to say this. I don't even understand why I am in this situation and I question what fate has in store for me," Videl said. _Stop beating around the bush and just tell him!_ Videl thought.

"You can tell me anything," Gohan assured her.

"What I am going to tell you is a life altering event for me. It occurred yesterday," Videl explained.

Then there was silence.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't be upset," Gohan said.

"I just don't know," Videl responded.

"If you are concerned that I'll be upset, then you don't even have to. Nothing you say will ever make me mad and I promise you that," Gohan explained. Videl sighed.

"It's just everything that has happened this school year. I meet you and think you are kind of weird, no offence. Then Erasa kept inviting you to hang out with us and I have to admit I was not exactly okay with that, but overtime, I became okay with it. Then overtime, you became my friend. As a Satan, it's difficult to even be friends with someone without them doing it for the fame. I know that is not you," Videl explained.

"I don't understand," Gohan said.

"-But then I learned more about you. I learned that you know even more important people than me like Bulma Briefs. Then I start to train under Master Roshi. Then I start training under Korin. I learn that you are connected to all these people," Videl explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gohan asked.

"No, not even. It's a good thing," Videl reassured him. "But, I start to learn things about you that I don't think you want me to know."

Gohan sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to know, I just don't know when the right time is to tell you."

"Well, that ship has sailed," Videl also sighed. "I'm just going to be blunt. I don't know if you will hate me for it, but my dad told me everything."

Gohan's eyes enlarged. "Ev- Everything?" he stammered.

"Everything. He told me what really happened at the Cell Games," Videl responded.

Gohan gulped. "And you aren't mad at me?"

Videl looked at him in shock. "Mad? How can you even say that? Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Gohan was taken aback. "Mad at you? Why would I ever be mad at you? It was your father that lied, not you."

"But how can you even stand to be friends with his daughter?" she asked.

"Because you are you! Not your dad," he explained.

All of a sudden, a huge burden was lifted from Videl's heart. Her mind was racing. Her chest was heavy from the sudden storm her father made her go through yesterday. But now that was being lifted. All of a sudden, she began to smile.

"Do you really mean that?" Videl asked. She had to be sure.

"Yes. I'm not even mad at your dad. I don't care. I did it to save people, not to gloat and be proud," Gohan explained.

Videl was in shock. How can someone so innocent and perfect exist? She blushed at her thoughts. _Perfect._

"I don't know what to say. I thought you might be mad at me," Videl explained.

"Of course not. I was more worried about finding a good time to tell you everything. I wasn't sure if you were going to believe me or what," Gohan explained.

"But my house, my fame, everything is a lie," she said with concern.

"No it's not. You are the protector and savior of Satan City. That is an incredible title. Don't ever sell yourself short on those accomplishments," he explained. She smiled

"Thank you Gohan," she smiled as she got up. Gohan also got up.

"Of course!" he said in a cheery voice.

All of a sudden, out of instinct, Videl gave Gohan a hug. "You don't know what this means to me. It gives me some closure to this life that has been built on a lie."

"Videl, you don't ever have to say that. Your life is not built on a lie. You have accomplished so much. You are such a strong fighter," Gohan replied.

For some reason, the hug just felt right. She didn't want to let go, but had to before it got awkward as it was already headed toward that stage.

She let go.

"So, does that mean you are the strongest person in the world?" Videl asked.

"Nope. That Vegeta guy is probably stronger than me now," Gohan explained.

Videl gave a look of disgust. She remembered that man. She remembered the time she and her friends ran into him at the mall.

"That guy is a maniac," Videl said.

"He's not that bad once you get used to him," Gohan explained.

Then a thought came into Videl's head. She had other questions that needed answering.

"So does that mean you are Saiyaman also?" Videl asked changing the subject.

"Umm," was all Gohan could muster.

"Come on Gohan," Videl insisted.

"Fine. Yes, that's me," he admitted.

"I guess the writing was on the wall," Videl said.

"Yup," Gohan replied. "I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Well, at first, yes I was beyond mad. But how can I be mad now?" Videl asked him.

"I don't know," Gohan replied.

"Well, I'm not mad despite you looking really nerdy out there," she laughed.

"Hey! That's the epitome of fashion!"

"Sure Gohan, sure…"

 **A/N** : Still got more chappies to go. Again, thank you for your patience and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks, -zfj


	10. Flying Lessons

**A/N** : Still alive… Here is my final chapter. Note at the bottom. Thank you.

Chapter 10 – Flying Lessons

Despite Videl's best effort to understand the enigma of Gohan, she still had many questions unanswered. How does one acquire so much power? What was she missing in her training? Where did Cell come from? Videl was still trying to comprehend that the random awkward boy who had never been in school was the person who defeated Cell, Saiyaman, and knew extremely important people like Bulma Briefs, Master Roshi, Krillin and so on. She knew there was a mystery surrounding her _friend_ , but she was just only beginning to understand the depth of the mystery.

She still had an important goal in her training that needed to be met. She spent the last weekend trying to catch Korin, a talking cat who held the sacred water. According to her understanding, if she caught the sacred water and drank it, her power would go up immensely. She absolutely had to catch the sacred water, but there was one problem she thought. _How?_

It was Tuesday, the day after she had learned the many secrets of Gohan, and she wanted to get a better understanding of it all. She wanted to approach Gohan about the topic, but she feared that she had learned too much and that Gohan would not be willing to share more. She keenly remembered Bulma telling her to back off from uncovering Gohan's secrets. Despite that warning and her newly acquired information about Gohan, she was going to ask anyways. She felt comfortable enough around him to do so. She wondered if he felt the same.

The school day was ending, and she had to catch Gohan before he left for the day. Just as she was thinking about how to approach the question, the bell rang breaking her from her thoughts. All the students gathered their books and notes into their bags so they could go home.

"I still can't believe Gohan kissed Videl," Sharpner murmured.

Videl heard that and became beat red. How was she to approach Gohan when she was repeatedly reminded of that accidental kiss that happened so long ago? "Sharpner, I told you not to talk about that anymore," Videl said.

"Yeah, but that's not how it was suppose to happen," Sharpner explained.

Videl sighed in annoyance. "I don't know what you are thinking, but there is no way we will ever go out."

"I know, but I can always dream," Sharpner whined. Videl just shook her head.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys later," Gohan added trying to calm his blush.

Gohan also wasn't sure what to say to Videl. Should he just go on like nothing happened? How could he do that after everything that had happened?

"Wait!"

Gohan turned around knowing that she wanted to talk. "Yeah Videl?"

"Can we walk together?" Videl asked.

"Sure," said Gohan.

The two began to walk out of the class together.

"No way," Sharpner said as the two left.

"Do you think they are actually like going out or something?" Erasa added.

"How could she? She has always been suspicious of Gohan," Sharpner added.

"Yeah, but Gohan is literally the best person for her," Erasa defended her new friend.

"How? Gohan is weak! Videl needs a fighter," Sharpner said.

"Nope. Gohan is perfect for her," Erasa explained.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? Gohan's brains and Videl's strength? Those two would be unstoppable! Plus, I think Gohan's a bit stronger than he lets on," Erasa explained.

"Gohan strong? Come on," Sharpner mocked.

"I'm just saying…" Erasa said.

While Erasa and Sharpner argued about what was going on between their friends, Gohan and Videl were exiting the school grounds.

"So what's up Videl?" Gohan asked.

"It's a nice day, you don't mind walking home with me?" Videl asked.

"Not at all," said Gohan.

"Thanks."

Gohan was wondering if he should break the ice and he decided to do just that.

"So I'm sure you have a lot of questions still," he hinted.

"Yeah, you could say that," Videl agreed.

"Well, ask away."

Videl stopped for a second surprised at how easy it was. She thought Gohan might be reluctant about this subject. It appeared that he was always hiding his secrets, but why would he not hide them now?

"What? That's it? You are willing to tell me stuff?" Videl asked surprised.

"Well, remember when I told you that I would say things when I thought you were ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah…" Videl said.

"Well, I was just about ready, but I guess Korin said enough and you figured out the rest," Gohan mentioned.

"I guess I am just having a hard time digesting it all," Videl said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in," Gohan agreed. "By the way, how are things with you and your dad?"

"My dad?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, you said that you knew the truth about the Cell Games," Gohan said.

"Yeah… Bulma told me that I had to learn to forgive him and I am trying really hard," Videl explained.

"You should. That is what my dad did. He never held a grudge. Even to Vegeta who held a huge grudge on him," Gohan explained.

"That's Bulma's husband right?" Videl asked.

"Well, I don't think husband is the appropriate term, but yeah, he is the guy you are talking about," Gohan explained.

"How can you be okay with what my dad did?" Videl asked.

"I don't judge people by their mistakes," Gohan explained.

"Well, I guess it will just take a lot of time to come to a full understanding about you Gohan. It's hard to understand that we met under the conditions. I really thought you would have been angrier," Videl explained.

"Nope. I don't get angry very easily… Well Cell got me angry, but that's the last person who really got me mad," Gohan said.

"I just don't understand how you got so strong at such a young age. I can't even understand your power," Videl mentioned.

"Well, I guess there are a few things you don't know about me still," Gohan explained.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I guess where I get all my strength from," Gohan said.

"I thought your dad trained you?" Videl mentioned.

"Well, he did, but there is a lot more to it than just that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know if you are ready. Let me think about this one, Videl."

Videl tensed up a bit. So there was still things she didn't know about her friend. How could she completely trust him without knowing it all? Her tenses relaxed and she realized that she had to trust him after everything that she knew. Videl remembered Bulma saying that Gohan would tell her when he was ready.

"I guess I just want to become as strong as you. I don't even know how to catch Korin to drink the sacred water without gaining a lot of strength and speed," Videl explained.

"I might be able to help you with that," Gohan proposed.

"What?"

"You catching Korin."

"How?"

"Why don't you come over after school on Friday and I will teach you a little bit of what I know," Gohan proposed.

"What? Really?" Videl said happily.

"Yeah," Gohan confirmed.

The two continued to walk to Videl's house. She was excited for Friday and wish it would come sooner than later. As the two approached the Satan Mansion, Gohan was awed by its size.

"This is where you live?" Gohan asked staring at the huge house.

"Yup," Videl said. "Pretty ridiculous, huh?"

"Not really," Gohan replied.

"Well, I guess you are used to Capsule Corp.," Videl mentioned.

Gohan laughed. "Well, my house in the mountains where my mom, brother and I live is pretty small"

"So are we going to train there?" Videl proposed.

"I think so," Gohan said.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Videl said excitedly.

"Alright, well, I guess I will just fly back home now," Gohan said.

Videl smiled. "Yeah, guess I know all about that little secret of yours."

Gohan laughed, "Yup, now I don't have to hide everything from you now."

"Wait! Can you teach ME how to fly?" Videl asked. _Please say yes, Please say yes!_ He smiled.

"Yup, that's what I was planning on doing. Well that and teaching you to use your Ki."

"Ki?"

"Yep. Every living being has it. You just have to access it. That's how I fly and do all the things I do," Gohan explained.

"So what you are saying is that I can learn how to fly if I find my Ki?" Videl asked.

"Yep and that's exactly what we are going to do Friday," Gohan explained.

"Awesome! I can't wait," Videl said.

"Yeah, well I better get home, guess I will see you tomorrow at school?" Gohan said.

"Yeah," said Videl. _This is just too perfect! I'm so happy!_

Several days later, Videl found herself flying over the mountains outside of the Satan City – West City metropolis. She was a bit nervous for her training let alone meeting Gohan's family. She took a deep breath as she continued to press on towards Gohans house. With her coordinates set in her onboard computer, she looked out her window and saw lots of greenery and lakes. Videl remembered Gohan telling her how there were no people for quite some distance from his house.

As she approached the area defined by the coordinates in her onboard computer, she couldn't see any signs of humans. It was very rural with trees, lakes, and mountains. After a few minutes, she saw a clearing and a small abode. Videl landed her copter surprised at how small Gohan's house was considering he was very close with Bulma. She stepped out of her copter and took a breath of fresh air. It was a lot different than what she was used to in the City. It had been an hour flight in her fast copter, so she was ready to stretch out.

Videl took a step toward the door. _Well, here goes,_ Videl thought. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. She heard somebody running toward the door. Immediately, the door flung open revealing a child. The two looked at each other for a second.

"Oh yeah! You are that one girl I saw at Bulma's," said an excited Goten.

"Yep, that's me," said Videl.

"You're Gohan's girlfriend, right?" Goten proclaimed.

Videl's face immediately turned red at the suggestion that Gohan and her were together. She had to admit, that she had thought about that topic a few times, but only to herself. Her past self would never consider Gohan as anything more than a _friend,_ but clearly she had been completely wrong about Gohan on many occasions. She realized she had to quickly say something before the boy got any more ideas.

"Of course not!" Videl defiantly said as if it was obvious.

"That's not what mom said," Goten explained.

Videl tried to recollect herself from that unexpected conversation. _What has Gohan been telling his mother?_ She had to change the topic. "Is Gohan here?"

"Umm, I don't know. Mom!" Goten yelled, "Videl's here."

Within a few second, Chi Chi came to the door and examined Videl. "So you are Videl. I have heard so much about you!"

Videl stared at Chi Chi and then gasped, "You were in the World Martial Arts Tournament," Videl said in awe.

"Oh, people still remember that," Chi Chi said passively.

"Of course!" Videl explained. _I can't believe Gohan's parents are legends. This is crazy!_

"Well dear, Gohan stepped out for a few minutes," Chi Chi explained but as she said that, Gohan landed. "Speak of the devil, he's back."

"Videl!" Gohan said as he landed on the ground.

"I still can't get over the fact that you can just fly like that," Videl explained.

Gohan scratched his head, "Well if we train extra hard today, you might be able to learn how to fly too!"

Goten interjected, "Yeah! Big brother just taught me how to fly yesterday, see?" Goten lifted himself high into the air as if it were nothing. Videl looked above in awe.

"You are saying I can do that today?" Videl asked.

Gohan shook his head. "Well maybe not that high, but we'll see."

"Well, you two better train hard. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. You two behave yourselves," Chi Chi explained.

Videl blushed once again. Gohan waved at her mom. "We will!"

"Can I come?" Goten chirped.

Gohan turned to his brother. "Umm, not right now. Maybe after Dinner?"

"Okay!" Goten said as he ran back into the house.

Gohan turned back to Videl. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," Videl said. She was still a bit nervous about the whole flying thing. She had hoped she could accomplish what Goten did within the past few days. Surely she could do better than a child considering her experience. The two walked away from the house toward a small hill.

"Say Gohan, what did you mean that I wouldn't get as high as Goten by tomorrow," Videl said.

"Goten has had a lot more experience using his Ki, so he was a natural at it. We have to actually find your ki, which may take some time," Gohan explained.

The two stopped by an opening on the top of the hill by some trees. Gohan and Videl sat down. He cleared his throat.

"Ki is a difficult concept to explain," said Gohan. Videl nodded her head.

"Every living being has Ki but in order to find it, you have to be very calm and search deep within," Gohan explained.

Over the next hour, Gohan did his best to explain the concept of Ki. He had actually never taught someone how to find their Ki before. Goten was just a natural at it so this was a bit of a challenge for him. He had wondered how Krillin or Yamacha managed to find their Ki.

"You are almost there Videl! I can feel it," Gohan said sensing Videl's energy.

Videl could feel her chest become tight. In her immediate vicinity of her body, she felt a little bit of warmth. She took a deep breath and search deep within herself. She pushed out a bit of energy and within a split second, a small sphere of light appeared in front of her.

"I'm doing it!" Videl yelled in excitement.

"You're doing great! Now slowly let out a little bit more energy to continue to build it," Gohan coached.

Videl concentrated to bring out a little bit more energy and within a few seconds, the glowing ball of energy continued to grow.

"Great! Now continue to push it out and there will become a point when you feel it release," Gohan explained.

She continued to push the energy away from her and within a few seconds, the energy left her body. She saw it fly out away from her and hit the ground causing the grass to char a little while kicking up dust.

"Great! You basically just fired your first Ki blast," Gohan said.

"Whew!" Videl said as she put her hands on the ground. "That Ki stuff makes me tired."

"Yep. You have to watch how much you use," Gohan explained.

"So after dinner, you'll teach me how to fly?" Videl proposed.

"Right, as long as you don't feel too tired from the Ki stuff," Gohan said.

"Oh you know I'll be ready," Videl said confidently.

The two went back to the house, which was just a few minutes from where they were training. Chi Chi had prepared quite the dinner. Videl was surprised at how much food there was even for Gohan's appetite. Goten, Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi ate outside because it was such a nice evening.

The food was incredible according to Videl. While she had a plethora of cooks back at her home, there was something about home cooked food that was just incredible. She chuckled at Gohan's and Goten's lack of table manners.

"Gohan! Control yourself," his mother said.

Gohan stopped chewing. "Sorry mom," he said with his mouth full.

"I don't even know why I try. I hope he doesn't do this at school," Chi Chi said staring at Videl.

Videl laughed. "Actually, no he doesn't."

Chi Chi smiled. "Thankfully!"

Videl was still in awe at how much food Gohan and his brother were consuming.

"Where on earth do they get their appetites from?" Videl asked.

"They get it from their father. He was just as bad if not worse," Chi Chi explained rolling her eyes.

Goten stopped chewing and with his mouth still full said, "Gohan says all Saiyan's were like this!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Saiyans?"

"Goten! I told you not to say anything about that," he yelled at his brother.

Goten began to tear up. "I'm sorry big brother!"

Gohan sighed. "It's okay… Sorry for yelling." He then looked over to Videl who had a bizarre facial expression. "Umm, I'll tell you later."

"You better Gohan. Remember, no more secrets!" Videl explained.

"I'm surprised Gohan. You haven't told her?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, well I was going to soon… Guess today it is," Gohan explained.

The four finished lunch and Goten helped his mother take in the dishes while Gohan and Videl went back to their training spot. It was just a few minutes walk from their house. Videl thought it was incredibly beautiful and green where Gohan lived. She was really enjoying being in his family's presence.

"So Gohan, you better spill the beans! What did Goten mean, _Saiyans_?" Videl explained sitting back down in the same spot she was when she was learning how to find her Ki.

Gohan sat down in front of her. "Well, this is a very hard subject for me to talk about to you, so give me a second."

Videl smiled, "relax Gohan, I think I know all the crazy huge secrets you hid from me all this time."

Gohan shook his head. "This one is the biggest."

Videl looked shocked. "No way."

"Yep," was all he said.

"Then tell me already!"

Gohan was quite concerned how she would take the news that he was part alien. This was something that one didn't just tell people. He calmed himself down and took a few deep breaths. He needed to prepare for the worst. She might never want to be around him again for all he knew. This was a pivotal moment for his friendship with Videl.

"Well, I really hope you don't freak out," Gohan explained.

"Relax Gohan. Just tell me," said Videl.

He took one more deep breath. "Umm, my father, Goku, is a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Videl repeated.

"Yes. A Saiyan comes from another planet," Gohan explained.

"Uhh, what?" Videl said disbelievingly. Was Gohan alluding to what she thought?

"A Saiyan comes from the planet Vegeta," Gohan explained. He took a close look at Videl's expression. He wondered if telling her this would end well.

Videl frowned. "Vegeta? Isn't that the maniac Bulma is married to?"

"Correct. He was essentially the prince of the Saiyan race," he explained.

 _So Gohan is an alien?_ Videl thought disbelievingly as she felt like she was about to pass out. She didn't want to believe it, but Gohan seemed pretty serious.

"Now, I know this may be a shock to you, but yes my father is a Saiyan and same with Bulma's husband. They are a race that has great strength and that's partially why I am so strong," explained Gohan.

Videl frowned once again. "Let me get this straight, so you are saying you are an alien?"

"Well, half. My mother is a human. My father is a Saiyan," he said.

Videl didn't want to believe Gohan. It was an absurd theory, but for some reason it some of it made sense. The super strength, the incredible speed, the incredible smarts. Was it possible that what he was saying had some truth to it?

"Do you have any proof?" Videl asked.

Gohan thought about this for a second. _Guess I could turn super,_ he thought. He got up from his feet while Videl looked up toward him. Gohan could tell Videl was on edge from the strange news.

"Watch," was all he said.

Gohan searched deep within to find his Saiyan energy. Within a second, he released his power and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The gold aura encompassed his body while his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green.

"Wow," was all she could say. _That's insane!_

"This is called a Super Saiyan. It's a transformation that only Saiyans can do. Basically it's an incredible release of energy," Gohan explained.

Videl couldn't help but stare at him. It was as if he was a completely different person. Then all of a sudden, she remembered something. The Cell Games. The Gold Fighter. _So that's how he was able to change his hair,_ she thought.

"Is this proof enough?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head up and down in agreement. "Wow," she said once more. Suddenly, the gold aura dispersed and his hair turned jet black once more. His eyes turned back to black. _Now he's normal Gohan again?_ Videl thought.

"So there, now you know. I am half Saiyan, half human," he explained.

"I- I don't know what to say," Videl stuttered.

Gohan sighed. "I hope you don't think anything less of me," he mumbled.

Videl's eyes shot back up. _Oh crap, I better say something,_ she thought. "What? Of course not! You are still Son Gohan, the weird kid that showed up out of nowhere at Orange Star High," she explained with a smile.

Truthfully, this was a lot to take in for her. She decided to think about that later and focus on learning how to fly now. Maybe over time, she would be able to accept this crazy secret of his.

"Gohan, it's going to take me a bit to fully understand this, but in the meantime, I want to continue to learn how to fly," she said.

"Of course, let's sit back down," Gohan explained. _I hope she didn't freak out too much,_ he thought.

The two sat back down in the same position as before. Videl took several deep breaths trying to prepare her for this.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell me," she said turning the conversation back to his transformation.

"Well, I'm glad you are able to put yourself in my shoes," he said.

Videl took another deep breath. _How can I even begin to concentrate now?_ "Okay, so this flying thing."

"Right," said Gohan. "First you need to calm your mind just like you did when you learned how to find your Ki. So take a few deep breaths and try to forget about the whole Saiyan thing."

 _If she is able to do this, then maybe she will be able to accept that I am a Saiyan,_ he thought.

"Right," she said. After a few long deep breaths, she closed her eyes preparing to find her energy.

"The hard part of finding your Ki is done. This next part should just take a few minutes," Gohan said softly.

She continued to breath deeply listening to Gohan's teaching. She tried to limit her excitement and how confused she was. Now was the time to fly.

"Now, instead of bringing your Ki out from the center of your body, you want to bring your Ki toward the lower part of your body, then release it extremely slowly from your feet. You have to maintain control and release it evenly so you don't fall," Gohan explained.

She slowly started to build up some Ki within her. She felt the warmth of the energy pulsating in her body. With attention to detail, she slowly moved the small amounts of energy toward the lower half of her body. As the energy slowly reached down to her feet, she could feel it almost ready to be released from her body.

"I can sense your energy. Now very slowly, release it form your feet," said Gohan.

She closed her eyes to concentrate and did just what Gohan had explained. She began to feel a push away from the ground as if her weight decreased. The energy slowly left her body creating a little bit of a breeze around her. As she slowly released her energy, her body began to float. She slowly continued to transfer a little bit more energy underneath her it managed to make her body go even higher. She was now a body's length above the ground.

She opened her eyes and saw herself above the ground. She saw Gohan beneath her and smiled. She couldn't believe it! _Yes! I can't believe I am doing it!_ She thought but immediately took another breath to calm her self from her excitement.

"I'm doing it! This will help me so much at getting the sacred water," She yelled, too excited that she was in the air.

"Yeah! You are doing great! Now try to lift a little bit more energy beneath you to get even higher," said Gohan.

She did just that, but her excitement got the best of her. She tried to release more energy, but ended up accidently pushing out too much at one time. She lost her concentration and then immediately came falling back to the surface.

Gohan saw this, and made an effort to try to stop her fall, but there wasn't enough time. However, Gohan was able to make it so she landed on him to break her fall. She fell on top of him, pushing Gohan to the ground on his back. Videl landed on top of him in an _interesting_ position.

Gohan's first gut instinct was to push her off of her, but for some reason, his body wasn't letting him. It was as if something waspreventing it _._ For some reason, it felt _right._ Videl on the other hand was in shock she landed on Gohan. She blushed at the embarrassing position she fell into. She was about to immediately get off of him, but she had a déjà vu.

She remembered very intently the similar situation they were in a while back at Capsule Corporation. She remembered Bulma's son crashing into Gohan as a prank. In the process of Trunks' pushing Gohan, she remembered how he fell on top of her and then their lips brushed. At the time, she was incredibly embarrassed and furious. She would never admit it at the time, but something felt _right_ about that moment. She was feeling the same tingling feeling inside of her as she felt then.

Now, once again, this awkward position she was in with Gohan just felt _right._ She waited a second or two thinking Gohan would push her off, but for some reason, he wasn't making a move. _Why is he hesitating?_ Videl thought. All Gohan did was stare into Videl's eyes. His expression was so intense. Was he surprised? _What was going on with him?_ Videl thought. It was as time had stopped.

 _Okay, I need to get up now,_ Videl thought. How was she going to explain her hesitation to get up? She was about to make an effort, but her body wasn't letting her. In fact, the very short distance between the two seemed to get smaller. Videl's face was so close to Gohan's, she could feel the heat coming off of it.

All of a sudden, Gohan made the move and closed the tiny gap that was left between them. Videl couldn't believe it. They were kissing. She immediately kissed back, totally surprised at what was happening. Gohan wrapped his arms around her to intensify the contact. She deepened the kiss, as once again, it just felt _right._ For the first time in a long time, she felt safe in someone's arms. After a little bit, they both realized they needed to get air. Their lips parted very slowly.

The two just stared in each other's eyes for a minute, not sure what to say or react from such an incident. She had fallen on top of Gohan, and for some reason, their gap between their faces got smaller, and then there was a kiss. How was she supposed to react to this?

"Wow," Gohan whispered breaking the silence.

Videl just continued to stare in his eyes. Part of her wanted to take it all back, the part she had been so accustomed to the past several yes. However, her gut instinct told her a different story. She wanted to do it again.

"I guess this changes things," Videl whipsered.

"Yeah," was all Gohan could say.

She got back up into a sitting position unsure what to say. _What do I do? Do I just go on like nothing happened?_ Videl shook her head slightly at that thought. _No, I want this. I never realized how much I wanted this._

"So uumm, uhh, do- do y- you want t- to be my girlfriend?" Gohan stuttered out in embarrassment. He slapped his face and shook his failed suggestion.

 _I didn't have to do anything! Oh my god! This is actually happening!_ Videl thought as she looked up to her _friend._ She made a big smile, as she felt warm feeling inside of her.

"Yes Gohan!"

 _fin_

 **A/N:** Wow, well that's it folks! This story has been so much fun to write. Thank you all so much for the support! I couldn't have written this without you. Please take a minute and review. I always appreciate any criticism or comments you have. **Please check out my new story, Malevolence. It's another Gohan Videl fic with a huge twist.**


End file.
